Something More
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Minato was always a talented child whether it came to academics or sports he was always at the top of his class far above anyone else of his age. His mom moved him to Tokyo to attend better schools gave Minato a chance to become involved with the Sekirei plan at an early age leading to him becoming well acquainted with several power Sekirei. Minato/large harem/ bad-ass Minato
1. Prologue

  
Something More

 _Prologue_

Minato Sahashi couldn't help but be surprised when his mother offered to see if he would like to join her at work for the day. According to her, he eccentric boss had proclaimed in a staff wide text that it was bring your 12 year old sons to work day earlier that morning. Takami had no idea what Minaka was thinking seeing as most of M.B.I's staff didn't have positions in the company where they could bring their children in to work even if they met the criteria of being a 12 year old boy. Takami had a sinking feeling that Minaka was up to something see as Minato had just turned 12 a few days earlier and that seemed like more than just a coincidence to her. She doubted that Minaka was trying to get closer to his son seeing as how he had never tried to be part of her children's lives before…though that might be in part because she had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life if he ever tried, after all she didn't need any of his craziness rubbing off on her children.

Takami sighed waiting for her son to reply to her offer. Minato had his arms crossed and his eyes closed in deep thought Takami smirked as she had no doubt he was weighing all the pros and cons of accepting her offer. Even at 12 years old Minato was extremely intelligent he had already skipped a grade and would probably skip another if the ease he was completing his assignments in his current grade kept up. Takami swore she got called at least twice a week from either various teachers or other children's parents about how great her son was not only was he an academic prodigy which she guess she had to give his father _some_ credit for. 'At least Minaka's genes where worth something' Takami smirked. Minato as also an incredible athlete he was the star of nearly ever sports team his school had to offer and was a rising star in the kendo club as well. It was because of his excellence that Takami had decided to move him from his old school in Wakayama to the more challenging schools in Tokyo, much to Yukari's displeasure.

"Come on Minato we don't have all day I have to be at work in 20 minutes" Takami said lightly chopping her sons head.

"Sorry mom…if you're sure it's okay then I would like to come with you to work" Minato smiled,

"Alright then hurry up and change so we can go" Takami said taking a sip of coffee.

Minato scurried back up to his room to change out of his middle school uniform into regular street clothes. Minato had found out that his mother was a researcher for something called the 'S plan' since he'd moved to Tokyo, which was the reason she was often late coming home from work. He still didn't know exactly what this whole 'S plan' thing was about but he did know a few things one of which being that the company his mother worked for called M.B.I was more than just the pharmaceutical company it portrayed itself to be. He changed into a pair of dark blue jeans along with a light blue unbutton down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He checked his appearance one time in a full length mirror he had mounted on the wall of his bedroom after he deemed himself presentable he grabbed his book bag and took all his books out making sure it was empty before heading back downstairs to his waiting mother.

"Okay mom I'm ready" Minato yelled as soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs and went to put on his shoes.

"Bout time" Takami grabbed her car keys and headed out the front door along with Minato.

The drive to the M.B.I tower comprised of Takami giving Minato a strict set of rules that any parent would give their normal children to follow such as not to wonder off to parts of the building he shouldn't be in not to touch anything that looked expensive, not to annoy any of the scientist who were working and a few abnormal ones that she thought would be more likely to get her son into trouble such as no hacking any of the various labs computers, no mixing chemicals together to see what goes boom, and to absolutely stay away from a long grey haired young woman with an evil aura around her. Minato had to bite his tongue some he wouldn't make a smart remark about his mother being a grey haired young woman with an evil aura.

Takami parked in a reserved parking spot on the upper levels of the underground parking lot right next to the elevator that could go straight to the upper floors of the tower. Getting out of the car and locking it she swiped her access card calling down the elevator she decided that she would stop on the adjustment floors to check on her idiot staff before she went to the top floor and beat some sense into Minaka for some random reason she was sure would pop up between the time she got in the building to the time she made it up to his office plus it would give Minato a chance to see his father even if he didn't know it. Takami sipped on her coffee as the elevator traveled up to the first level of the floors designated to the adjustments of the Sekirei. Almost as soon as she stepped out of the elevator she was rushed by a messy grey haired man Minato recognized as Takehito Asama.

"Ah Minato-kun it's nice to see you again" Takehito smile ruffling the young boys hair.

"Nice to see you too Takehito-sempai" Minato smiled.

"What do you want Takehito" Takami sighed.

"It's Minaka he says he needs you to look over some very important data for number 07 apparently her test aren't going as planned and he want to know why" Takehito said in a lazy voice.

"Why can't you do it you know more about this shit then I do" Takami scowled "Besides I can't just leave Minato to roam free he has a habit of getting into trouble when no one's watching"

"Ah I wonder who he gets that from" Takehito chuckled.

"What did you say" Takami growled tightening her grip on her coffee mug so much that the glass cracked.

"Nothing…anyway how about I watch him for you while you go talk to Minaka" Takehito offered.

"Don't you have adjustments to do" Takami raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but Minato-kun can be my assistant right Minato-kun" Takehito smiled.

"Hai Takehito-sempai" Minato said excitedly he really liked hanging out with grey haired man since Takehito always let him get into trouble.

"Ugh fine just make sure you keep an eye on him…so help me kami if you let any of those little brats wing themselves on him I will make sure you won't be able to pleasure a woman for the rest of your life got it" Takami scowled.

"Hai" Takehito answered lazily watching Takami leave. "So Minato-kun have you been practicing that technique I showed you" Takehito asked after he was sure Takami was gone.

"Un-huh" Minato nodded.

"Good now let me see the result of your training" Takehito said with a small smirk.

"Right" Minato nodded again. After taking a deep breath he walked up to the nearest scientist who was going over some notes on a clipboard. "Excuse me mister I'm thirsty could you spare some change for the vending machine" Minato asked politely. The male scientist didn't even look at him before responding.

"Beat it kid can't you see I'm busy"

Minato looked back at Takehito who nodded with a smile letting Minato know it was okay to proceed "I'm sorry mister maybe you didn't hear me right the first time I said I'm _really_ thirsty" Minato said as a small crimson black and gray demon mask appeared behind him along with a creepy and cold aura. The male scientist started to sweat and quickly pulled out his wallet giving Minato 10 bucks before hurriedly scrambling away.

"Good job Minato-kun…now let's see how fast we can get that bag of yours filled up" Takehito said leading Minato further into the lab.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Alright Minaka what the hell did you need me to do that Takehito couldn't do" Takami growled at the Spikey white bespectacled man behind a large desk.

"Ah Taka-kun it's good to see you" Minaka smiled before a clipboard slammed into his face.

"I told you never to call me that" Takami growled she hated when called her that…it reminded her of the past back when Minaka was actually a good man before the power of the so called gods had twisted him into the monster he was now.

"Ah sorry forgive me I slipped for a moment…anyway I wanted you to take a look at this" Minaka said pulling out a thick file with a 07 across the front.

Takami scowled and snatched the folder away from him looking over the data inside, before pinching the bridge of her nose it would take her all day to sort through the mess those idiots had made. "What the hell were those idiots thinking" Takami scowled.

"That's what I'd like to know as well…oh yes I almost forgot did you bring that darling son of _ours_ " Minaka ducked the coffee mug Takami threw at him.

"I brought _my_ son here yes but right now he's with Takehito who using him as an assistant while he dose adjustments" Takami answered.

"I see that's perfect who knows maybe he will get some of those little birds to react to him oh the data we could collect" Minaka smirked.

"You leave my son out of this crazy plan of yours besides you already know that most Sekirei won't react to an Ashikabi until they hit puberty and most Ashikabi don't give off a strong enough presence to make a Sekirei react until they hit puberty as well unless that said Ashikabi is extremely powerful" Takami crossed her arms.

"Of course of course" Minaka waved his hands dismissively "But you never know after all Minato-kun may prove to be something more than even our data could've predicted" Minaka smiled evilly.

"What the hell are you talking about our data has predicted everything up to even the least likely combinations of human genes and still even to most powerful Ashikabi should only be able to attract five or six Sekirei naturally if they don't forcefully wing any" Takami growled at the idea of some scumbag forcing their will on any of the Sekirei.

"Yes your right of course just ignore my ramblings I'm afraid they were just the wishful thinking of a madman" Minaka laughed, He knew the data was perfect when it came to human genes but he wonder what would be the potential if the said Ashikabi was more than just human. He grinned as he watched Takami leave to head towards her lab and pulled up a monitor which showed Minato following Takehito around. Now to see how his favorite experiment was going.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSM**

Minato was following Takehito around with a large smile on his face his bag now full of treats like chips candy and soda as well as a pocket full of cash. Minato had felt bad about using his skill to pretty much extort people but Takehito assured him that with the salary that M.B.I paid its employees none of them would miss five or ten bucks a piece.

"Takehito-sempai where are we going now" Minato asked.

"We're headed to grab a set of twins I need to see how their powers are developing since their last adjustment " Takehito said he had explained a bit to Minato about Sekirei but even as intelligent as Minato was he was still only 12 and Takehito was sure he didn't understand most of what he had said. Minato followed Takehito down a long hallway with doors on both sides bearing numbers similar to what you might find in an apartment building until they stopped outside a door with the numbers 11 and 12 posted on the front. Takehito knocked three times before opening the door to reveal a small scarcely furnished room, the room consisted of a small two person couch a few feet away from the door facing the opposite wall on which sat a small TV on a stand, the right wall had three doors along its length two smaller ones which were closets and one larger door that lead to a bathroom with a standing shower and against the left wall sat a twin sized bunk bed where two raven haired girls were laying lazily.

"Hibiki, Hikari it's time for your follow up" Takehito said tapping his clipboard with his pen. Minato could hear the girls scowl as the reluctantly climbed out of their beds and made their way to Takehito. Neither one of them noticed Minato until they were standing right in front of the grey haired man where they finally noticed the cute messy raven haired boy standing next to him making them both freeze as their hearts skipped a beat and their cheeks took on a slight dusting of red.

Minato also froze at the two beautiful onee-sans in front of him, they were probably only two or three year older than he was but they had already started to develop slight womanly curves which their outfits did little to hide, both girls were wearing booty cut shorts and t- shirts . After a few moments of staring at each other Minato shook his head and introduced himself. "Hello there I'm Minato Sahashi age 12 it's nice to meet you two" Minato bowed.

Snapping out their daze Hibiki and Hikari quickly followed suite "Number 11 Hikari age 15 it's nice to meet you as well" Hikari quickly bowed. "Number 12 Hibiki age 15 please take care of us" Hibiki mirrored her sister. Takehito quickly made a few notes about the twins behaviors never before had he seen them act so polite towards anyone and considering they haven't been injected with the serum to make them more submissive it was incredible that Minato's presence had caused such a change.

"Good now that you've introduced yourselves I'd like you both to follow me and my assistant for the day Minato-kun" Takehito said heading towards an elevator that went down to the test labs. Minato asked the twins a few questions like what were their favorite color, what did they like to eat and drink and other simple questions to get to know more about them while they bombarded him with questions about what was going on outside of the tower which he answered to the best of his abilities.

When they had finally arrived at the designated test lab Takehito made Minato turn around and close his eyes while he gave the girls a quick physical. After that was done he had the girls sit in their regular chairs and pulled out two light bulbs handing one to each of them. "Alright you girls know the drill" Takehito sat back ready to take note with Minato right next to him watching in interest. Hibiki and Hikari closed their eyes focusing their powers their light bulbs started to glow Hikari lightbulb quickly became blindingly bright before exploding while Hibiki's barely maintained a dim glow. Takehito took notes while making the girls preform the exercise several times before he sat down his clipboard with a sigh. "Hikari you're focusing too much on output and not enough on control and Hibiki you're focusing too much on control and not enough on output" Takehito crossed his arms thinking of various ways to solve the issue.

"Takehito-sempai I have an idea" Minato spoke up.

"What is it Minato-kun" Takehito said curious about what the young boy had come up with. With a wide grin Minato walked over to the girls he grabbed Hikari's right hand and placed it in Hibiki's left not noticing the twins blush when his skin made contact with theirs.

"Now if you two work together problem solved" Minato grinned triumphantly. The twins nodded and once again summoned a small amount their powers, this time both their lightbulbs glowed steadily showing no signs of fluctuating. Takehito face palmed as he couldn't believe he had over looked such an obvious solution.

"Good job girls looks like we found a solution for now albeit temporary this will still allow us to gather some good data…but you two should still practice until your able to do this on your own" Takehito said taking more notes.

"Awesome I knew you two could do it" Minato jumped on the twins hugging them, making their faces turn bright red as the light bulbs they were holding both got blindingly bright before exploding along with a few of the lights in the room and in the hallway.

Takehito looked shocked it wasn't uncommon for Sekirei's powers to spike randomly but this was different it wasn't a power spike instead it was a rapid but steady increase in power that lasted until Minato let go of them. Takehito rapidly took down more notes before calling the cleaning crew to clean up the glass and replace the lightbulbs that had exploded while he took the twins back to their rooms. On the elevator ride back up he noticed the twins were sticking closer to Minato then they had been previously and had small but noticeable blushes on their faces that worsened whenever he called them Hibiki-chan or Hikari-chan. Neither of the twins was happy when it was time for them to part from Minato but when he promised to visit them again as soon as he could they seemed to perk up and smile at him saying they expected to see him again soon. Minato grinned at them before pulling two cherry cola's out of his bag and giving them to the twins as a reward for their hard work before Takehito pulled him along saying they had more work to do, leaving the blushing teens longing after the raven haired pre-teen.

"Where are we heading to now" Minato asked.

"There are a few other Sekirei that physicals and follows so we are going to head to their rooms" Takehito answered.

"I see…are all of the Sekirei girls" Minato wondered.

"Most of them are yes" Takehito smiled as they went up two floors before getting out and walking down another long hallway and stopping in front of a door with the number 57 on the front. Like with the twins Takehito knocked three times before opening the door, Minato peeked inside to find the room was pitch black and he could make out anything in the utter darkness.

Takehito sighed and pulled out a flashlight from inside his lab coat "Yahan I know you're in here" shinning the flashlight around the room. Minato followed the light around the room he nearly jumped out of his clothes when the flashlight caught a dark skinned girl with waist length black hair leaning back against a corner of the room. The light only caught her for a second before she seemed to fade away back into the shadows. Takehito scanned the room again this time finding her somehow planted on the ceiling before she faded away again with a smirk several more times Takehito managed to find her but every time she faded away almost instantly.

"Ugh this is usually why I bring Takami with me whenever I have to get her" Takehito frowned.

"We just need to catch her right" Minato asked taking off his book bag.

"That's right" Takehito nodded it sounded easy enough but when you factored in Yahan's ability to teleport through shadows it made it impossible for any human to catch her in a pitch black room.

"Okay let me give it a shot" Minato puffed out his chest and walked into the room disappearing into the darkness. A few seconds later the sound of bodies crashing against furniture could be heard Takehito did his best to try to find out what was going on but all he got was flashes of a leg or arm before it disappeared back into the shadows. After almost five minutes of struggling everything went silent and a few seconds later Minato walked out of the room dragging a girl only about a year older than him behind him. His clothes were torn in a few places but otherwise he was fine much to Takehito's relief Takami would've killed him if he'd let anything happen to her son under his supervision.

"That's no fair you cheated" Yahan pouted as Minato stopped dragging her.

"What do you mean" Takehito asked curiously.

"He could see me he always knew where I was and where I was going" Yahan said pointing at Minato, Takehito was barely able to hide his shock Minato had somehow been able to track Yahan through the shadow and predict where she was going to teleport next something that should have been impossible.

"Now Yahan don't be a sore loser maybe Minato is just better at hide and seek than you are" Takehito grinned.

"I want a rematch" Yahan pouted.

"Sure anytime that was pretty fun I've never played hide and seek like that before" Minato laughed holding out his hand to help Yahan to her feet. Still pouting Yahan took his hand and the instant their skin touched her cheeks reddened a bit.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you next time either" Yahan crossed her arms looking away from Minato.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Minato smirked.

"Come on you two Yahan just needs a quick physical and some blood samples and she'll be all set" Takehito sad leading them back down to a different lab where once again Minato had to turn around and close his eyes while Takehito gave Yahan her physical which lasted a little bit longer than the twins. "Okay everything seems to be in order now for some blood samples Minato could you get the needle and sample tubes they should be in the top drawer on the left" Takehito said as he cleaned the inside of Yahan's elbow with an alcohol pad to sterilize the area. Minato quickly came over with the needed items and watched as Takehito started to draw blood into three tubes having Minato label them before setting them in a small tray once he was done. Once Yahan was done getting her getting her blood taken they all headed back up to her room Minato gave her a few suckers hopping the sugar would help offset the blood loss before he waved good-bye to her telling her that they would play hide and seek again soon before Takehito took him to another floor.

"Okay Minato-kun I'm really going to need your help with this girl okay she's really afraid of needles so I would like for you to try to make her feel as comfortable as possible okay" Takehito said stopping in front of a door label 104.

"Hai Takehito- sempai" Minato saluted happy he was being useful. Takehito knocked on the door three times before opening it to reveal a room exactly like the twins expect for there was only one bed and one closet. One the couch in front of the TV sat a short grey haired girl that was Minato's age if not a little younger. Recognizing the show the girl was watching Minato was on the couch next to her instantly as it was one of his favorite shows. Takehito was about to walk into the room when his phone rang.

"What is it Minaka" Takehito answered.

"I was wondering if you noticed anything off about Minato-kun" Minaka said from the other line.

"Why do I feel like you're up to something….anyway there are a few things about Minato that seem off for example it seems he has unnaturally good instincts when it comes to Sekirei he was able to solve that issues we were having with the twins after only knowing them for a little over ten minutes not to mention he seemed to boost their power by simple skin to skin contact and they showed signs of reacting to him which should be impossible at his age. If that wasn't enough he was also able to track Yahan through her shadows and somehow predict where she would teleport to next which even the single numbers wouldn't be able to do easily oh and Yahan also showed slight signs of reacting to him" Takehito reported.

"Good very good make sure you keep tabs on him" Minaka said before hanging up.

'Damnit Minaka what are you up to' Takehito thought as he returned back to Haihane's room. He was surprised to see Haihane leaning slightly against Minato as they both roared with laughter at whatever TV show they were watching Takehito had never seen Haihane warm up to someone so quickly she was usually a bit reserved when it came to meeting new people yet the phone call he had with Minaka couldn't have taken five minutes and she was already making herself cozy with Minato and the only plausible reason Takehito could come up with was that she was reacting with defied all the data they had collected so far since both Haihane and Minato hadn't entered puberty yet.

"Hey you two come we still need to head down to the lab" Takehito yelled from the doorway. Minato quickly got up off the couch still laughing about whatever had just happened on the TV with Haihane right behind him laughing just as hard. The entire way back down to the lab Minato and Haihane talked about their favorite TV shows and their favorite character from those shows. The two of them seemed like they were best friend that had known each other for years instead of two kids that had meet not even ten minutes ago. Takehito wasn't going to start complaining though as Minato was making his job a lot easier it would usually take him an hour to drag Haihane down to the labs whenever she knew she had to get blood work but with Minato there she was so enthralled with their conversation she didn't even notice where they were going. Just like the times before Minato had to turn around while Haihane got her physical though they kept talking the whole time which made it a bit difficult for Takehito since Haihane literally started rolling around on the floor with laughter after Minato had made a joke.

Eventually her physical was done and instead of Takehito taking the risk of having oh Haihane freaking out on him about getting stuck with a needle he decided to let Minato be the one to draw her blood since he had taught the boy how to do it during his last visit. Takehito prepared the needle and sample tubes while Minato was his hands put on gloves and sterilized the inside of Haihane arm. The whole time the two were constantly talking Haihane didn't even seem to notice the needle in Minato's hand until he told her that she had to be still so he wouldn't miss her vein. Haihane had just nodded and continued telling him about one of her favorite anime's as he stuck her and filled up the three blood tubes before removing the needle and handing the tubes to Takehito who labeled them and sat them in the small tray for some other M.B.I employee to come pick up and take to the designated labs.

"See Haihane that wasn't so bad" Minato smiled ruffling her hair. Haihane just grinned at him with a slight blush before they restarted their former conversation about their favorite movie stars. When it was time for them to drop Haihane off at her room neither one of the kids really wanted to part so Takehito gave them five minutes to finish up their conversation.

"Well Haihane-chan it was nice meeting you we should definitely hang out again your so much Fun to talk to" Minato started digging through his bag to find Haihane some snacks to eat while she watched TV.

"Come visit me anytime Minato-kun it always so boring her the only time I get to do anything is when I have adjustments or sparring practice with Benitsubasa and she isn't nearly as much fun to be around as you are" Haihane sighed.

"I'll make sure to visit you whenever I can" Minato said pulling out three bags of chips and a big can of cola and handing it to Haihane before running to meet Takehito in the elevator.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Takami felt like pulling her hair out more and more as she went through the file in front of her. She had no idea what the hell Minaka was thinking was he deliberately trying to break Akitsu the girl was only 16 and she had gone through more test than even the original five members of the discipline squad did **combined**. Takami finally had organized the file completely and decided she should go and check on the ice Sekirei to see if she was having any ill after affects from all the test Minaka had ordered preformed on her. Finishing her fourth cup of coffee she stood up and entered the nearest elevator heading down to the floor that housed the remaining single numbers. As soon as she got out the elevator she nearly spit out her coffee Akitsu was standing in the hallway with a small blush on her face as she nibbled on a candy bar across from her making wild arm movements was Minato who seemed to be retelling a very energetic story.

"MINATO SASHASHI" Takami yelled making her son freeze and break out in a cold sweat as she stomped over to him. "Where's Takehito don't tell me you snuck off when he wasn't looking" she growled.

"I didn't I swear Takehito-sempai was coming to check on Akitsu when he got a call from someone named Seo then he disappeared and told me to keep Akitsu company until he got back" Minato explained quickly.

"I see in that case I guess I need give Seo and Takehito a beating…how long have you two been talking for" Takami asked keep a close eye on Akitsu noting how the girl never took more than a few steps away from Minato in any given direction and her eyes seemed to glance back towards him every so often.

"I don't maybe half an hour" Minato said scratching the back of his head.

"I see well I'm glad you kept her company but I need to take her for some examinations so why don't you go wait in my office until I'm done" Takami said not wanting to leave him in a place where he could get in trouble she just hopped he wouldn't try to hack into her computer again.

"But Mom-"

"What don't tell me you want to help me out you know Akitsu will have to be naked during the examinations right…..unless that was your plan all along" Takami smirked as her sons face turned bright red and he gave a stuttered response. "I'll meet you in my office in a few hours okay if you get hungry just order a pizza my credit card is on the desk" Takami waved as she lead Akitsu into an elevator on the opposite end of the hall. Minato was about to head up to his mother's office when another elevator opened and two older teenagers about 17 or 18 stepped out of it wearing matching outfits tight black leather tops with miniskirts stockings and a gray haori worn over their shoulders one had long grey hair tied back in a ponytail with narrow grey eyes and a Nodachi that seemed to exude a deadly aura the other had brown eyes and brown hair styled with short bangs, chin length strands that surround her head and framed her face, with a single antenna like strand that hung just above her head and hip length hair at the nape of her neck and black fingerless gloves she seemed to exude a warm and welcoming aura.

Minato was so stunned by both of their beauty he was pretty much frozen in place until the brown haired girl stopped and kneeled down to see who he was. Shaking himself out of his daze he quickly introduced himself "Hello my name is Minato Sahashi age 12 my mother is Takami Sahashi it's nice to meet you both" Minato bowed.

"Oh look how cute he is Karasuba" Yume said pulling Minato into a hug that almost killed him.

"Yes just adorable" Karasuba replied dryly. "Anyway what's the brat doing down here".

"Sorry I was keeping Akitsu company before my mom came and got her for some sort of examinations and now I'm supposed to go to my mother's office so I can stay out of trouble but I really don't want to because it's so boring there" Minato explained quickly.

"Hmmm in that case why don't you come watch us train that should keep you out of trouble" Yume offered.

"Can I really" Minato said excitedly.

"Of course just follow us" Yume smiled. Minato did as he was told and followed close behind the two beautiful onee-sama's as they lead him through various hallways until the came to a large reinforced dojo type room. Minato quickly started to look around the dojo enthralled by the size and all the different weapons that the room contained. His attention was quickly averted as he saw Yume and Karasuba prepared to fight. Yume bounced around on the balls of her feet keeping her hands up like a boxer while Karasuba drew her nodachi with and evil grin on her face. The two of them stood facing each other for almost a minute before Karasuba rushed forwards at blinding speed trying to slash Yume from head to toe Yume dodge quickly almost disappearing from sight. Karasuba slashed again and again each attack getting faster and faster while Yume kept dodging faster and faster avoiding Karatsuba's blade by mere inches at times. Yume ducked under a high slash and came up with a hard uppercut that Karasuba leaned back to avoid and now it was Yume's turn to attack going after Karasuba with a flurry of punches and kicks that held super human power and speed. Karasuba was forced back until she deflected one of Yume's kicks with the hilt of her sword before slashing horizontally managing to cut a bit of Yume's uniform. Yume came back with a spinning back kick that Karasuba blocked with the flat of her blade the force of the kick sending her skidding back a few feet.

Minato watched in awe as the two women fought going back and forth in an epic battle the time seemed to melt by as neither woman showed any signs of fatigue even as the battle hit the one hour mark. Yume clothes had been cut in serval places while Karasuba's had been torn or burnt in almost a dozen. Minato had seen each of them avoid potentially deadly blows a handful of times apiece and even though something in the back of his mind told him he should be afraid of the two battling onee-sama's but he couldn't help but be captivated by their movements. After another half hour of sparring Yume and Karasuba had worked up a good sweat and decided to take a break. Minato hurriedly searched through his bag pulling out two cool bottles of water and rushing over to the two.

"Here you go one-samas" Minato handed both Yume and Karasuba a bottle of water much to the sword wielders surprise. Karasuba knew that she scared everyone around her and most people thought that simply looking at her wrong could be their end…they weren't wrong on a bad day Karasuba would lop off someone's head for the fun of it as long as Yume wasn't around to stop her but it wasn't her fault she was like that all the aggression and blood lust she held was a side effect of M.B.I trying to make the perfect soldier. All she wanted to do was be able to beat Yume and that bastard Minaka said the injections would help to increase her power and speed they were supposed to make her stronger than her rival not turn her into some monster…oh well no point in crying over spilled blood now. Karasuba found it entertaining that she could make grown men piss themselves with a look yet here was this 12 year old brat offering her water with a smile. She took the water from him offering a small smile which made him smile wider before going back to exploring the room.

Minato looked through the various weapons mounted on the walls he picked up a few them not really liking the way they felt in his hands most were too big or cumbersome for him to use at his current size. After a few minutes of searching he stopped in front of a rack that held two thin two foot long metal poles made up what he was guessing was solid steel. Minato had never trained with duel weapons before but for some reason he could feel himself being drawn towards them his as pretty sure the actual name for the weapon was kali sticks or Escrima sticks which have roots in the Philippines which made no sense to him why he would be attracted to them since they didn't even have Japanese origins. Picking them up, they felt perfect in his hands almost as if they had been made for him. Making his way to the center of the room Minato gave a small bow in respect to the dojo he was in before swinging around the steel Kali sticks his body seemed to move on instinct flowing through different series of strikes and blocks Minato soon fell in love with the weapons as he maintained high mobility and flexibility he could kick jump roll flip and spin quickly his strikes became faster and more elaborated as she flawlessly flipped back and forth between a regular grip and reverse grip while flipping spinning adding kicks into his strikes he felt like he'd trained with the weapons his whole life.

Yume and Karasuba watched Minato with stunned looks his movements were seamless and flowing allowing him to flawlessly transition between attacking and defending that being said it was obvious to the trained fighters that he still had a lot of room to improve but from what they were seeing he was very impressive for a human regardless of his age.

Karasuba stood up grabbing her nodachi she made her way into the ring ignoring Yume's look that told her to play nice. Karasuba saw a lot of potential in Minato as a warrior and that was enough to make her want to test him. His style with his kali sticks was fast paced and involved high impact striking using body momentum but it was too fancy for her taste she preferred her style of slash stab kill to the more acrobatic style Minato was displaying. "Minato-kun how about a _friendly_ match" Karasuba smiled. Minato quickly agreed wanting to test out his new found talent. He removed his button down shirt folding it neatly of to the side. Yume and Karasuba raised an eyebrow in surprise as the raven hair boy already had a nice layer of lean muscle which told them how hard he'd been training himself. Karasuba couldn't help but grin as she unsheathed her nodachi. Minato took up a ready stance slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Being the more inexperienced fighter Minato quickly rushed in swinging as quick as he could Karasuba simply dodged using her footwork to dance around the ring. She noticed that he got faster as he continued to swing and it didn't take her long to figure out why the boy was using his body weight in perfect sync with the weight of his kali sticks and using the momentum to increase the speed and power of his strikes. Karasuba was slightly impressed since that particular style of fighting was very hard to master as it required complete body control and it wasn't something that a 12 year old should be so proficient in. Karasuba started to deflect his strikes trying to throw of his balance which would leave him wide open she was pleasantly surprised when, whenever Minato was thrown off from her deflecting his strikes he would launch a kick at her forcing her to back up enough to recover of course Karasuba could've just cut off the leg he tried to kick her with but that wouldn't be any fun now would it. Finally having enough of playing defense Karasuba went of offense battering him with quick slashes and stabs of course she was limiting herself to less than ten percent of her full power and speed. Minato blocked in very much the same way he attacked using one of his kali sticks to deflected a strike while using his body to absorb some of the strength of the strike all while spinning backwards or forwards to deliver a blow of his own using his opponents power combined with his own.

As Yume watched Karasuba spar with Minato she could feel her heart fluttering slightly at the sight the boy was incredible skillful for his age his eyes were sharp constantly looking for openings in Karasuba's attacks while grinning slightly showing he was enjoying himself Yume could sense that he had an incredibly powerful soul one that was full of love compassion and kindness but all held the fierce spirt of a warrior strong devoted and unyielding. Minato and Karasuba were now going back and forth trading blows and it was becoming obvious that Minato starting to tire out his strikes were becoming wild and sluggish his breathing was becoming more labor and he was dripping sweat. Seeing that her opponent's skill was suffering due to his fatigue Karasuba decided to end it sidestepping a wild swing she instantly brought her sword up to his throat taking care not to cut into his skin. Minato feeling her cold blade against his throat dropped his weapons and fell back with a tired moan in defeat. Karasuba sheathed her nodachi looking down at the panting boy she couldn't stop a smirk from forming in about ten years he would grow up to be a very handsome young man and by that point the 'S-plan' would be getting underway she was sure if he kept training he would become a man that would be head and shoulders above the rest now that she thought about it she could always shape him into her dream man. "Come on Minato get up we've got training to do" Karasuba smirked.

After another hour of 'training' Minato had passed out from being overworked and was currently snoozing on Yume lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. Karasuba sat next to her polishing her nodachi occasionally glancing at the snoozing boy before smirking and turning her attention back to her blade. Takami wondered into the dojo ten minutes later and her jaw dropped as she saw Karasuba taken over for Yume and was running her fingers through Minato's hair while he slept with a pleasant look on her face…well as pleasant of a look as Karasuba was capable of. Sighing to herself Takami walked over to the two discipline squad members "I hope he didn't cause you two any trouble".

"Not at all we quite enjoyed him being around" Yume smiled.

"Yes in fact you should bring him around more often" Karasuba added. Takami didn't bother trying to hide her shock at Karasuba's comment.

"I didn't think you two would like babysitting" Takami smirked. "Well his summer vacation is coming up and he always gets into trouble when I leave him home alone so I guess I could bring him with me more often if he wants to come that is…anyway would one of you two mind carrying him down to the car for me" Takami asked. Yume nodded and carefully picked Minato up being careful not to wake him as she stood up. Karasuba stood up as well and followed Yume and Takami down to her car before watching the grey haired woman drive off with her new favorite toy.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Takehito would you please go over everything you observed today for me I'd like to compare your notes to my own" Minaka said with his fingers interlaced resting on his desk.

"Well as you know it seems that Minato was able to get numbers 11,12, and 57 to react while it seems implausible that he could make three Sekirei react when he has not yet reach puberty it was within our original calculations seeing as how we already suspected him of being an extremely powerful Ashikabi. Minato has also gone being our calculations by making numbers 104 and 07 react to him as well it shouldn't be possible for number 104 to react to anyone since she has entered puberty and seeing as how Minato who is still a child was the one to make her react is far beyond our calculations. It should also be impossible for number 07 to react to anyone period given the drugs she is being given to suppress her ability to react. Minato seems to defy all our pervious human estimates by far" Takehito concluded.

"Excellent from what I observed it seems like numbers 08 and 04 are reacting to him as well though their reactions seems to be rather small" Minaka smirked.

"That's impossible there should be no way anyone should be able to cause three single numbers to react without having winged a single Sekirei no matter how powerful an Ashikabi is" Takehito said stunned.

"For a human yes it would be impossible but why don't you take a look at this chart" Minaka said pulling out a blank file. "These are readings that were taken during Minato's little match with Karasuba".

Takehito's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing speed strength reaction time were all pushing the limits of the scale this was something he would expect to see from a world class athlete or a special ops soldier not a 12 year old boy who'd barely taken up kendo a year ago. "This can't be right there's no way these can be right by these calculations by the time Minato is 16 nearly every Sekirei he walks by will start reacting to him" Takehito put his head in his hands.

"Those readings are 100% correct my old friend" Minaka said his voice lacking its usual flair.

"But that means…Minato can't be human" Takehito started to sweat he'd watched Takami give birth to the boy there's no way in hell Minato was an alien.

"That's right" Minaka said coldly.

"What the hell is he then if he isn't human" Takehito screamed.

"Something more" Minaka said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Minato had quickly accepted his mother's offer to come with her to work during his summer break and anytime he could after that as the years went on he became extremely close to the Sekirei he'd visited during his first trip. Haihane kept him updated on all the hottest shows and was a constant pleasure to be around he would even help Takehito with minor adjustments for her. The twins were pretty much his tutors when it came to women they told him what most women thought of as their ideal man and were always fighting over who got his attention. Yahan was his greatest challenge in hide and seek period and he would often tell her who he wished he had her powers so he could sneak out whenever he wanted she would always ask him where he would sneak off to and he would always smirk and give her the same line "to see you of course". Akitsu saw him as the only person she could ever drop her mask of uncaring and unfeeling around he was always there to listen to her troubles and did his best to ease her pain as much as he could usually bringing her gifts of chocolate and stuff animals which she cherished dearly. Karasuba and Yume became his regular sparring partners and constantly pushed him past his limits to improve his skills at an incredible rate it was due to their training that he was able to easily win the kendo nationals when he was 14.

Minaka was forced to keep a close eye on Minato as he got older his pull as an Ashikabi got stronger and he had to use his staff to stop Yahan Haihane Akitsu Hibiki and Hikari from trying to wing themselves on Minato over four dozen times. The white hair CEO was just glad that Yume and Karasuba were able to control themselves since he doubted anyone in his staff would be able to stop them if they decided to wing themselves on the young boy.

By the time Minato turned 16 he was in the tower almost everyday since he had graduated high school early by skipping two grades and taking all advanced classes. Minato's power as an Ashikabi was so great that most Sekirei were starting to react to him just from him being in the building and it got to the point after one very close call with Akitsu that Minaka started having the staff administer a weaker version of the reaction suppressant that they were using on Akitsu to every single Sekirei weekly. After some time Minaka realized that if he allowed Minato to keep coming to the tower as he pleased with his ever increasing powers that eventually the Sekirei would riot in an attempt to wing themselves on him and a game is never any fun when there's only one player. So being the genius that he was Minaka decided to indirectly offer the boy a six year all expenses paid trip around the world where he would get to visit a dozen different countries meet some of the world's most powerful men and women and experience a handful of different cultures. Of course Minato quickly jumped at the once in a life time opportunity and was gone within a week. Minaka just hoped that six years would be enough time to get the project up and running and have at least a few dozen Sekirei find their Ashikabi before Minato returned.

 **An: Yes I know it was a very long prologue but I once I got started I really couldn't stop since I wanted to get the entire prologue out the way in one chapter that why I could get straight to the main story in the next chapter which will pick-up right as Minato arrives back in japan after his six year period away. This will be a Minato/large harem fic and as you can probably guess Minato is going to be somewhat different form the cannon he will still maintain his kind demeanor but will have to problem with kicking some ass when he needs to. So far his Harem will include Yahan Karasuba Yume Akitsu Hibiki Hikari and Haihane though I'm open to whoever you all think should be in his harem as well. I will have a set number of votes that each character must get to be included in the harem so depending on the suggestions I get I will put a pool up for who you can vote for next chapter. Also this is my first attempt at a Sekirei fic so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1 ice and alliances

**AN: Okay pumped out another long chapter and I'm very surprised at how open many of you are to this story which is why I apologize if things start to get confusing at points in the story which I promise to clear up as I keep writing I've gotten a better idea of where I want to go with this story and have introduced a few things that I think will make the story more thrilling and slightly darker.**

 **After reading the reviews and going through the PM's I received it seems like everyone wants all of Minato's Cannon Sekirei to be included in his harem which they will be since I enjoy the chemistry they have with each other as well as Minato. That being said I need your opinions on a few of them.**

 **Should Kagari/Homura be male or female I'm asking because if I decided to do lemons in the story I've never written a yaoi lemon before so I would to know your thought so male or female it's up to you readers to decided.**

 **Kusano should she be older in order to be included in lemons I'm open to the option of her starting as a child but becoming older kind of in the same way Kagari starts as male but becomes more female in the show due to his bond with Minato so once again let me know what you think.**

 **LEMONS I have no problem writing very descriptive Lemons for the sake of showing how relationships develop throughout the story but I've noticed in the few Sekirei story's I've read there seems to be a lack of lemons so I want to know lemons Yes or No I promise I won't judge you if you don't feel comfortable answering this one in the reviews and PM instead.**

 **To DarkAvenger001 this story was not in response to Fox Boss's 'The Consequences of take your child to work day' I honestly have no idea what that is. I only read and write rated M story's but I promise if it was I would have said so I always give credit where credit due whether I'm using someone's idea from a review or PM I always ask if it's okay to use them in my story and if they are okay with me recognizing them in the AN's since I think they deserve credit if I use it.**

 **Minato will have the largest harem I've ever written in a story up to as many as 20 Sekirei will be included so that means longer chapters and it also means I'm going to be using a lot of Sekirei that had other roles in the cannon for different things sooooo…if you have an idea for a Sekirei OC with a number that hasn't been in the cannon let me know I have a few rules though character will most likely have to be female and will not be going to Minato's harem depending on what you want they could be a villain neutral maybe even a good guy other than that the balls in your court. Obviously you will get credit for your OC if I include them. Sorry for the long AN by the way.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ice and alliances_

"Ahhh it's good to be home" Minato smiled taking a deep breath as he stepped off a private plane. At 22 years old Minato had gone from being a cute teenage boy to a very handsome young man. His raven hair was if possible more messy than it had been as a teen despite his best efforts to try and tame it, his grey eyes were more define has were his facial features he had some black stumble forming on his chin from his laziness of not shaving for the last few days. His physic had filled out as well was no longer lanky and wiry even at 5'11 he has packed on a nice amount of muscle in his years of travel he wasn't huge like a body builder but you could obviously see he was in great shape. He was currently standing on a runway looking out at the glittering Tokyo lights wearing a pure white button down with the top few button undone and black dress slacks along with polished black dress shoes.

"Should I call a cab boss"

Minato turned and stared at the caramel skinned man to his left standing at about 5'8 he was wearing a charcoal gray button down with black dress slacks and black dress though it was apparent that his clothing was high end it was obvious it was nowhere near as expensive as Minato's.

"What's the matter Damian you're not going to volunteer to carry all of our luggage to the hotel" Minato joked. Damian was the same age as him and they had meet during Minato's travels in America the two had quickly become friends as Damian's father who worked in private security which Minato later found out was just a polite way of saying mercenary, had been put in charge of Minato's safe keeping during his stay in the country which lasted a year and by the time his stay had ended Minato had made enough contacts and business partners that he could afford his own personal body guard and quickly decided to employ Damian who having grown up in the business had a vast number of black market contacts as well as a good amount on knowledge of the underground associations. Together they traveled the world making friends in high places and now six years later Minato had invested wisely and through his brains and business since and Damian's back ally knowledge Minato was now a major player in the business world.

"What can I say maybe I've just gotten spoiled during our travels" Damian sighed.

"Do you even know how to speak Japanese" Minato asked.

"I've been studying but I'm not sure on the pronunciation of a few words but I'm sure I could manage not everyone can learn a new language in a week" Damian said jealously. Minato had learned and was fluent in several languages including English, French, German, Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, and if what Damian said was true street talk could be considered its own language.

"I'll get the cab while we're in route to the hotel I need you to get us a private set of wheels, something large that we could fit several people in and while you're at it can you look up the local relators I'd like to buy some property in the northern region of the capital" Minato said while pulling out his cell phone to call a taxi.

"You got it boss I'm guessing this has something to do the 'Sekirei plan' you were talking about right" Damian said already pulling up a number of auto dealerships on his PDA.

"Yes that's right…according to the files Takehito-sama sent me before he was killed the 'Sekirei plan' should be midway through its first phase" Minato answered.

"I see well in that case I'll be sure to look for a really big place in the North though we may have to add on to it if need be so it will need to have a large lot surrounding it and I'm guessing you want a place with a basement that we could fortify into a command center and armory" Damian said moving onto their housing issue having already paid for a blacked out Suburban S.U.V that had third row seating, according to the dealership he would be able to pick up within the hour. Minato nodded knowing he could leave their arrangements to Damian who could easily sort out the fine details.

After a few minutes three taxis arrived driving right onto the runway and Minato watched as Damian quickly loaded the bags they had brought knowing the rest of their various belongings would be shipped as soon as they had a private residence. The drive to the five star hotel they would be staying at was short and soon they were breathing a sigh of relief from the penthouse.

Minato stood glaring out the window towards the M.B.I tower his fist clench as he let a small snarl form on his face.

"So those are the bastards we have to take down" Damian said walking to stand next to Minato handing him a rum n coke before raising his own glass.

"Yeah that's M.B.I the CEO of the company is an insane bastard that plans to turn this city in his own personal playground" Minato said taking the glass and raising it before they both downed their glasses.

"A battle royal to the death huh…and against your own brothers and sisters what kind of sick twisted bastard comes up with something like that" Damian growled.

"We're not exactly model citizens either" Minato smirked a bit.

"Hmm I already know where I'm headed when I die and its nowhere pretty…I don't pretend to be a holy man when I've been marked by demons-"

"And I don't pretend to be a saint when I'm drowning in a pool of my own sin's" Minato finished one of Damian's fathers favorite sayings.

"That's right I wanna head to hell with guns blazing in one hand and a bottle of whisky in the other" Damion laughed.

Minato laughed as well that's one of the reasons he and Damian got along so well they weren't angels in disguise or saviors believing in the redemption of man…they were simply the lesser evil nothing more and nothing less a fact they happily agreed on. After all If Minato was going to have a shot at killing Minaka he was going to have to play his game for the moment at least. He couldn't stand that a mere man was playing with 108 innocent lives and ruining countless others all in the name of pleasing the gods the idea was so bat shit crazy Minato would have walked into the building and shot Minaka in the face the moment he landed if M.B.I didn't have its own private and Takehito hadn't warned him the Minaka had already labeled him a potential threat and had put out orders that he wasn't allowed anywhere near the building. Minato just hopped that the Sekirei he'd gotten close to in his younger years were alright or at least with a Ashikabi that treated them well because there was going to be hell to pay if he found out some shit bag had been abusing any of his friends.

"Just don't die on me before we take this bastard down" Minato smirked.

"Oh I don't plan on dying anytime soon not that I have to worry with you watching my back" Damian grinned.

"Me watch your back…I thought _you_ were supposed to be _my_ bodyguard" Minato laughed.

"Yeah and we both know that's just a cover story last time we got pissed off and fought you broke three of my fingers and I was rocking a busted lip and a black eye for a week" Damian grunted.

"True I can handle myself pretty well" Minato said casually.

"If that isn't the understatement of the year I don't know what is" Damian shook his head before checking his watch seeing it as almost time for him to pick up their new ride. "I should get going I need to pick up our wheels"

"I see in that case I'll head down with you there's a place a need to visit" Minato said with a sad sigh.

"You're going to pay your respects" Damian asked not really needing an answer.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Minato was now walking the streets with what appeared to be a pool cue carrying case draped over his right shoulder and a long black jacket that was folded and neatly tucked away under his left arm he had been away from home for so long he didn't want to be caught off guard by any sudden drop in temperature so he'd brought it just in case. He could've gotten a taxi straight to his destination but it was such a lovely night he couldn't avoid the temptation to take a leisurely stroll. It was a calm night by Tokyo standards and with the night becoming late the streets were starting to empty allowing Minato to pleasurably reminisce about his childhood and teen years growing up around the area. It was due to those memories that he decided to take the long way to his destination through a park he used to hang out with his kendo club buddies in high school. Like he expected the park was mostly empty there were a few couples were scattered around enjoying the night together or using the cover of darkness to mask activities that should be kept in the bedroom.

As a smiling couple walked by with their fingers intertwined Minato thought back on the few relationships he'd been in along his travels, about a handful of them altogether. None lasted more than a month or two and there was never any love involved at least on his part, though the girls had desperately tried to make him fall for them his heart just always seemed somewhere else. Minato thought there might be something wrong with him considering how attractive all the girls had been and how one of the girls he had dated was a princess and had he married her he would have become the king of an entire country. Minato sighed continuing to walk through the park until he came along a group of about eight guys standing around something that he couldn't make out from their appearance and how many of them were displaying what looked to be tribal dragon tattoos he was guessing they were members of some local gang that had moved into the area while he was away. Minato was in a pleasant mood so he had no intentions of involving himself with them until he caught small pieces of comments they were making towards whatever they had surrounded.

"Damn she's hot"

"Maybe she's a prostitute just look how she's dressed"

"Is that blood on the lab coat?"

"Who cares lets have some fun with her"

Minato stopped in his tracks realizing that the gang had surrounded a woman. Turning around abruptly he caught a glimpse of the woman they had surrounded and his blood ran cold and quickly made his way back over to the group shoving a few members out of the way.

"Akitsu" He said shocked there was no mistaking the girl he had known as a kid was now a beautiful young woman. Though he'd never seen her looking so broken before her expression was vacant and forlorn and he could almost feel the pain her eyes showed when their eyes met, and he gasped when he saw the red Sekirei symbol on her forehead. Minato didn't know why but he could feel the mark on her forehead was blocking most of her power.

"Min-a-to" Akitsu said her expression brightened for a split second before it became even more hopeless then it had been before. "No one wants me…because I'm broken….I'm worthless"

Minato had barely heard the words but they contained so much sadness and despair his heart ached. All he could do was gently place the coat he'd been carrying around Akitsu to cover her modesty.

"Hey you bastard what the hell do you think you're doing huh we planned to show her a good time" a man with blonde spiked hair and lip rings grunted grabbing Minato on the shoulder.

"By show her a good time what exactly do you mean" Minato asked without turning around his voice as cold as ice.

"You Know we were just gonna shower her with love and affection" The blonde man smirked. "Isn't that right boys"

"Yeah we were really gonna cover her in it" Another man laughed.

"Yeah we were gonna give her so much love she wouldn't be able to move for a week" another one added.

"Haha anyway you should get home it's pretty late out and it'd be real easy for someone to wind up hurt and trust me buddy that whore isn't worth fighting for" The blonde man tightened his grip on Minato's shoulder.

"Your right it is late and I don't like fighting" Minato said seemingly conceding defeat for a few seconds before turning his head back to the group with blood thirsty eyes as a black and grey demon mask appeared behind him. "But that's only because most people are too weak to put up much of a fight against me" to proved his point Minato grabbed the man's hand on his shoulder and turned around while snapping his wrist causing him to cry out in pain. "You know usually I would let you guys go with just a few aches and pains but since you were planning to rape my friend I think I'll have to up the punishment" Minato said cracking his neck as he slid the pool bag off his shoulder he wouldn't need it for this fight.

"You sonofabitch do you think you can fuck with the black dragons and get away with it do you know who we are" the blonde man scream holding his ruined wrist.

"I really do give a damn to be honest" Minato frowned.

"We'll kill you you bas-"

The blonde man was cut off by Minato raising one finger as his phone rang "Hello"

"Boss it's Daimion I have the car I just wanted to know where I should meet you…also I've established contact with the local underground and yakuza we should be able to begin our operations soon" Damian reported.

"I see great worked as always…oh by the way out of curiosity do you know if a gang called the Black dragons are associates of our new yakuza friends" Minato asked casually.

"Give me a second I'll ask Hitsuguya-sama…" Minato waited a few seconds while he listened to Damian speak decent Japanese to another man. "Nope apparently there just some petty thugs that like to bully the helpless" Damian said.

"I see so hypothetically speaking they could end up broken and left for dead and no one would care right" Minato smirked. Akitsu shivered as his smirked reminded her a little too much of a certain grey haired nodachi wielder.

"What kind of hypothetically are we talking are we talking the type when I have to pay off the cops to look the other way or the type when I need to call in a cleanup crew" Damian asked in a deadpan type of voice.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna kill them just break a bone or two who just happens to be one of my friends" Minato sighed.

"In that case a report will be sent up about two local gangs getting into an altercation in about 15 minutes…what they do to piss you off anyway" Damian asked.

"They were trying to rape an innocent and helpless woman" Minato answered.

"….Do you need help I'd be happy to crack those bastards skulls open" Damian said in a low voice.

"No don't worry I can handle these punks they're not even worth a warm up just bring the car to the address I'll text you it in about 5 minutes" Minato said hanging up knowing Damian would follow his last order. "Anyway where were we" Minato said crossing his arms as if he didn't notice the menacing group of men standing in front of him. One of the guys rushed forwards tired of being taken lightly he threw a hard right hook. Minato dipped backwards avoiding the wild blow before stepping in and delivering a rib shattering punch to the guys gut knocking the wind out of him making the man double over and Minato quickly elbowed him in the back of the skull knocking him out in less than ten seconds. "I swear I was just about to do something" Minato crossed his arms again as if he hadn't just destroyed a guy a second earlier.

"What are you idiots waiting for kill him already" the blonde man screamed. four guys rushed forward trying to overpower Minato but he just smirked slightly. The first guy rushed in throwing a right jab the Minato easily avoided before roundhouse kicking the guys right legs at the knee breaking the joint like a dry twig. Without missing a beat he blocked and left hook before open palm striking the second man in the chin knocking a few teeth lose holding onto to the man's left arm Minato turned his body and shoulder threw him making sure to snap the arm he was holding on to, onto the first guy making his already ruined leg snap at an awkward angle. The third guy tried tackling Minato to the ground, but Minato just used the momentum from the guys attack to roll onto his back putting both feet in the man's stomach and kick tossed him 15ft away where he slammed back first into a light post denting it before falling to the ground like a limp noddle. The last guy hesitated seeing all his friends broken and bleeding before running away along with three other leaving the blonde haired man alone with Minato.

"Well looks like my fun is over" Minato sighed not in any mood to give chase after a few cowards.

"What the hell are you" the blonde man screamed.

"Oh I almost forgot about you" Minato frowned kicking the man in the chest and knocking him over before grabbing him by his hair and dragging him to where Akitsu was sitting with a slight blush on her face as she stared at Minato. "Apologize" Minato growled darkly his black and grey demon mask appearing again. The blonde man looked as if he was going to piss himself and quickly started saying he was sorry and that'd he'd never do anything bad again. Minato looked at Akitsu who stared at him before giving the tiniest nod. Minato nodded back releasing the blonde man and holding his hand out to Akitsu offering her a warm smile "Akitsu I don't know who made you think that you're worthless but you're not…you're as beautiful as ever and I promise you that you're not broken at least not to me".

Akitsu looked up a Minato shocked her cheeks blushing a deeper red her body had started reacting to him as soon as she had recognized him but how could she possibly be his Sekirei when she couldn't be winged anymore she would be useless to him. At least that's what she thought at first but after hearing what he had said to her she could barely breath her heart felt like it was beating a million times a minute and she was starting to fill light headed as her body started to feel abnormally hot maybe just maybe Minato would be able to break her curse. She slowly reached out and took his hands letting him pull her onto her feet but she didn't stop and lunged forward capturing his lips with hers her body instantly felt like it had bursted into flames. She could feel power flood through her body as the seal in her forehead broke, long clear blue wings of light extended from her back before solidifying into ice and shattering as Akitsu broke the kiss both of them breathing out a small cloud of frost before she smiled and looked at him. "Number 07 Akitsu, May the ice of my pledge freeze my Ashikabi's doubts and shatter them like glass" she said resting her head against his chest enjoying the feeling of her own heartbeat synchronizing with his. Neither one of them knowing that her winging had just set off a huge power spike, that every Sekirei in the entire city had just felt.

"You're still as aggressive as ever" Minato said after a few minutes of holding her. Minato had recalled several times when she had nearly kissed him before in their younger years though she had always been the quiet and composed type she had a knack for getting her way.

"Ah…..I missed you" Akitsu said softly.

"I missed you too" Minato said truthfully. After a few more minutes of holding each other Minato called Damian and told him to meet them at the park.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't just freeze those bastards…even if the rules state that you're supposed to avoid harming uninvolved civilians I would definitely have considered you in the realm of self-defense" Minato stated as he grabbed her hand leading her towards the entrance to the park. Akitsu paused for a moment and a second later the blonde man was screaming in agony turning around to see what had happened Minato saw the man's crotch had been encased in ice.

"You know I've heard of blue balls but that's on another level" Minato chuckled while making a mental note to never piss Akitsu off. Akitsu cracked a barely visible smile as the continued walking hand in hand towards the entrance making sure to grab his pool case on the way.

Damian was waiting right at the entrance standing outside of the S.U.V he gave Akitsu a once over before raising an eyebrow at Minato. "Don't worry I'll explain on the way to our destination" Minato assured as Damian opened the door allowing him and Akitsu to climbing into the back. Truthful to his word Minato told Damian of his encountered with the group of black dragons and how they all had distinctive tattoos something Damian took note of in case he ever came across one of their members. Minato then went into a brief description of how he kicked their asses before Akitsu winged herself on him.

"I see so she's a Sekirei, you weren't lying when you said their beauty was beyond human I'm kind of jealous" Damian chuckled pulling up outside of a traditional Japanese style boarding house. "This is the place" Damian said cutting the engine and getting out to open the door for Minato and Akitsu. Minato climbed out his face hardening he was either about to make an invaluable ally or a very powerful enemy, either way he wasn't leaving until he had paid his respects and said what he had to say. Akitsu squeezed his hand reassuringly as they reached the front door and he gave her a small nod and told her to take a step back which she did with a small frown taking a step back to stand evenly with Damian. Minato took a deep breath before knocking three times.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Miya has just finished making dinner and was currently setting the table for herself Kagari and Uzume having already made food for Matsu to eat. She was just about to sit down with her two social tenants when someone knocked on the door. Wondering who would be knocking at this time of night she gracefully grabbed her wooden sword. It was most likely that useless man Seo in which case she would give him a few hard whacks, however when she opened the door her usual soft smile disappeared as the man standing in front of her looked just like that bastard that had been responsible for her husband's death did all those years ago. Her eyes sharpened and her body moved on instinct before her mind could catch up and use logic to conclude that there was no way this could've been the man she hated with her entire being. Her power spiked and she swung her sword with near sonic quickness aiming to crush the man's head. There was a loud thud and Miya's eyes widened instead of crushing his skull like she intended to her sword had been stop an inch away from its intended target by a solid steel pole the man had drew out of the bag on his shoulder his eyes sharpened to points much like her own. An instant later Uzume and Kagari were at her side with Uzume's veils shaped into a spear pointed at Damian's neck who had instantly drew two black .45 caliber pistols and was aiming at her head and Kagari holding a fireball reared back ready to throw at Akitsu who had summoned a dozen ice shards.

"Well that escalated rather quickly" Minato grunted eyes still locked with Miya. "I don't know why you attacked me but I assure you we mean you no harm" Minato said evenly.

"Yeah for some reason I have a hard time believing that" Uzume said sarcastically glaring at Damian who kept his guns trained on her without flinching.

"You attacked Minato-sama" Akitsu said coldly ready to skewer anyone who made a move to hurt her Ashikabi.

"Everyone just calm down" Minato replaced his steel kali stick back in his bag holding up his hands to show her had no intention of fighting. He looked towards Damian who nodded and quickly holstered his pistols then to Akitsu who slowly dissolved her ice crystals though he could tell she was upset at having to do so even if her face remained impassive. "My name is Minato Sahashi your late husband Takehito was my sempai when I was younger as well as one of my closest friends he kept me updated on everything to do with the Sekirei plan up until the time of his death…I've come here to pay my respects to him as well as ask for your assistance in my endeavor number 01" Minato said his eyes still as sharp as daggers.

Miya Kagari and Uzume were all shocked if this young man knew Miya's real identity then Takehito must've trusted him completely.

"What endeavor are you talking about" Miya asked lowering her sword slightly.

"I plan to destroy M.B.I and Kill Minaka Hiroto" Minato said coldly his eyes still locked with Miya's. A small smile traced her lips as she completely lowered her sword.

"Come in we were just about to have dinner so feel free to join us" Miya said going back to her usual demeanor.

"Thank you it would be our pleasure" Minato bowed slightly strolling in past a stunned Kagari and Uzume both of which were more than shocked at the aura of power that Minato had emitted while talking to Miya.

"Of course while we eat I would like to know more about you and your associates Mr. Sahashi" Miya smiled her body was slightly tingling from the gaze she had held with him though she didn't know why.

Before Minato could answer a ceiling tile was moved out of the way and Matsu poked her head down through it. "Matsu can answer that"

Minato was slightly shocked to see the glasses wearing red head but quickly smirked after all Sekirei were known for having weird quirks.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Minato, Damian, Akitsu, Miya, Kagari, Uzume, and Matsu where all sitting around the table sipping tea except for Damian who had black coffee since he hated tea. Minato had elected to sit back and allow Matsu to tell everyone what she knew about him since he wanted to know how informed she actually was.

"Okay Matsu you came begin" Miya said after taking a sip of tea.

"Hai…Minato Sahashi age 22, son to Takami Sahashi and older brother to Yukari Sahashi Father is currently unknown. A well-known academic prodigy graduated at the top of his high school class at age 16 where he soon after left Japan for six years on a fully funded trip around in that time frame he studied at 4 top genetics university's made ties with the German Russian and Swiss ambassadors owns large portions of stocks in several major cooperation's. Has trained in several different hand to hand and weapon fighting styles and skills are suspected to be world class. A fast growing figure in the business world having contacts in industries ranging from medical and biological to weapon manufactures. To the public an aspiring business and political figure but is also suspected to have connections with the Italian mafia several American gangs and para-military groups the Chinese triads Swiss underground and more recently the Yakuza. Spent the ages 12 to 16 working and studying under Takehito Asama and was well like by any Sekirei he encountered seemed to make at least a dozen Sekirei react during that time frame the numbers of the Sekirei have not been released but it was confirmed that at least four single numbers reacted to him which means as an Ashikabi his power is off the charts far beyond the normal human level. Is the former discarded number 07 Akitsu's Ashikabi as of 1 hour 6 minutes ago" Matsu concluded.

"I see you are very well informed I'll give you that" Minato clapped.

"So you're not denying your involvement with criminal organizations" Kagari frowned.

"I think I can explain that" Damian spoke up but before he could continue Matsu started another round of info.

"Damian Wade age 23, son to Darrel Wade siblings and mother unknown. Raised by his father who as a spec ops operator for the U.S Navy seals for 16 years before being honorably discharged, after which he became a private gun for hire. Trained to be a combat expert from age five proficient in most weapon systems and explosives was hired by Minato Sahashi at age 17 traveled the world with his new employer training with several spec and dark ops groups all over the world is certified, as an airborne, aquatic, and land based operator as well as a field surgeon. All Minato's dirty deals are suspected to go through him, has underground contacts in every major country and city he and Minato traveled through during the last six years his skills as in weapons tactics as well as information acquisition make him a power player in the underground" Matsu finished.

"Quite the powerful combination" Uzume said starring at Minato who smiled warmly at her.

"Yes it is…earlier you asked for my assistance with helping you destroy M.B.I but if you are as close to Takehito as you say you would know he wanted me to put down my sword" Miya stated so far she was impressed the fact that Minato was involved with the underground only showed his drive to achieve his goal since there was no way to destroy M.B.I completely through purely legal avenues he knew that it was necessary for evil to combat evil and she admired that about him. She enjoyed her calm and relaxed lifestyle but that didn't change the fact that she was still a warrior who had seen countless battles.

"Yes I understand Takehito never wanted you to raise your sword on his behalf for vengeance and I'm not asking you to defy his wishes. This isn't about vengeance it's about what is right Minaka is a Monster that has no problem running the lives of millions he ordered you along with the first generation discipline squad to completely annihilate the forces attacking Kamikura even after the forces were trying to retreat he has no value for the lives of humans or Sekirei he cannot be allowed to have his way with world or he will plunge it into utter chaos" Minato said fiercely unknowingly releasing a powerful aura that made Uzume, Kagari, Matsu and Akitsu blush and made Miya hide her mouth and cheeks behind her sleeve for a few moments. "If you do not wish to wield your sword again I understand I do not wish to force you to do anything you do not want to I would ask that you allow us to operate out of the northern section of the city however since I'm aware of a few powerful player to the east and west and rumor of one to the south and as much as I hate to admit it but we are not currently ready to go after such enemies" Minato sighed.

"I understand give me a moment to think over your offer" Miya said after a moment.

"Of course while you decided could you please show me where I could pay my respects to Takehito regardless of you answer I owe him at least that much" Minato said his voice glazed with sadness. Miya nodded and lead him upstairs to her room where she had a small shrine with Takehito picture. Miya watched as the handsome young raven haired man kneeled in front of the shrine before bowing deeply. She could feel sadness coming off him in waves as he muttered thanks for everything her late husband had done for him. She listened to him speak of the admiration he had for Takehito as a mentor and saw him as an older brother and his sadness at losing someone that meant so much to him. Miya placed a hand over her heart as she watched Minato it seem to beat faster as she knew he felt the same since of loss as she did and the thought that someone understood her made her body feel slightly warm. After almost ten minutes Minato rose from bowing thanking Miya for her hospitality and for upholding Takehito's name with honor. As they walked down the stairs Miya already knew her answer to whether she would help him or not.

"I don't expect answer tonight I can come back tomorrow if that is okay with you Minato said as the re-entered the sitting room.

"There is no need Minato-kun….I will help you Minaka is a monster that could even order the death of his closest friend without batting an eyelash he must die he's played with my sisters and brothers lives long enough without my interference and I think it's time he learn that his is just a man and not a god" Miya said her eyes sharping as her hannya mask appeared behind her making everyone shrink back and shiver except Minato who smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Miya-dono" Minato bowed.

"If you plan of killing that bastard Minaka then you can count on my help" Kagari stood up crossing his arms.

"Thank you Kagari-san" Minato smiled making the flame Sekirei blush.

"Earlier you said you don't have to power to go against the east and the west yet does that mean you plan on going against them at some point" Uzume asked.

"Yes" Minato said simply.

"In that case I will help you bring that bastard Higa down" Uzume said her eyes losing their usual playfulness.

"Who is Higa" Minato asked.

"Higa Izumi is a bastard of an Ashikabi who started the trend of forcing Sekirei who are reacting to him to serve him without winging them" Uzume growled.

"I thought the whole point was to wing Sekirei who are reacting to you in order to make them more powerful" Damian said confused.

"Yes normally that's the case a winged Sekirei will become incredibly more powerful than before they were winged but they can also chose to alter or purposefully misinterpret their Ashikabi's orders…but a Sekirei that is reacting to an Ashikabi is controlled by their overpowering urge to wing themselves meaning that they will do anything that their potential Ashikabi tell them to in ordered to be winged it is the worst form of torture for a Sekirei as their reaction will only to get stronger for that Ashikabi until it becomes a living hell for them every second of the day. The only way to reverse the effect is for the Sekirei to start reacting to another Ashikabi and that is very rare an requires for the Sekirei to spend a set amount of time away from the original Ashikabi they reacted to or for them to accept the fact that the original Ashikabi will never wing them and doesn't care about them which is a very hard fact for a Sekirei to accept" Matsu informed.

"That man's as much of a monster as Minaka is" Damian growled.

"You said is name was Higa Izumi right Uzume-chan" Minato said coldly.

"Yes" Uzume answered.

"Has he ever done anything to hurt you personally" Minato said looking Uzume in her eyes.

Unable to look away from his gaze and feeling his desire to protect her Uzume found that she couldn't lie to him. "He took Chiho from me she was a young and kind girl that had been hospitalized for most of her life, I started reacting to her one day when I was supposed to be meeting a friend on the hospital roof I planned of winging myself on her the next day since her parents where visiting her...the vitality boost she would've gotten would have healed her illness and we could've been together but the hospital was run by Higa and he was eyes all over the city he ordered the Someone pull Chiho's plug and when I got their the next day I found him sitting in her room he tried to use her death to traumatize me into reacting to him by playing the nice guy but Matsu had already warned me about him so I managed to escape before anything could happen" Uzume said tears welling up in her eyes. The room seemed to get colder as everyone looked at Minato who had a black aura seeping out of him as his black and grey demon mask appeared.

"Damian make that bastard our new top priority I want to know everything about him we will _break_ him _slowly_ understand" Minato said with a voice that could freeze hell over twice.

"Got it boss" Damian nodded.

"Uzume-chan I swear to you I will make Higa pay for everything he's done to you and your sisters there won't be a corner in hell he can hide in to escape his fate" Minato said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before offering a warm smile making the black aura dissipate.

Uzume grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug "I will help you then" Uzume let go of him after a few seconds when the contact made her body warm.

"Thank you all I look forward to seeing you all again maybe after we find a place to set up we can all have dinner on me" Minato smiled heading to the door followed by Akitsu and Damian.

"Wait a second Minato-kun" Uzume jumped up.

"Yes what is it Uzume-chan" Minato answered.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night we have plenty of extra space plus you wanted to look for places in the north anyway you could start looking around the area tomorrow" Uzume said.

"She right we do have plenty of spare rooms" Matsu said giving Miya a nudge while already planning ways to sneak into whatever room Minato got.

"No we have already intruded enough besides all of our bags are back at the hotel" Minato said not wanting to impose any further.

"It is not an issues any friend of Takehito is welcome here" Miya smiled her voice carried a tone that told Minato it would be better not to argue with the lavender haired beauty.

"I'll go grab our bags from the hotel boss" Damian said seeing the look of defeat of Minato's face. Minato nodded before following Miya who gave him the room at the far end of the hall on the second floor having had a somewhat tiring day Minato quickly fell asleep was he had laid out his futon not knowing how tiring the next day would be.

 **AN: Okay so that was chapter one sorry there was only one winging there will be more in the next chapter I promise I added an OC as Minato's male friend/ bodyguard and partner since I've noticed that some other fic's tend to keep Kagari male for the purpose of the male on male humor and I wanted to be open to a male of female Kagari. Anyway still working a few kinks out so let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So finally got this chapter out hope you guys enjoy but before we get to that I want to announce a few things that I put up for vote last chapter.**

 **By a wide majority vote there will be lemons in this story so look forward to full blown lemons in later chapters and plenty of slight lemony action in upcoming chapters.**

 **Kagari will end up being Female in this story though he will be male and transition in a female over time.**

 **Kusano will grow into an older teen up to about 18 years old like Kagari her transition will take place over time and I have plenty of comedy planned for it which is why she will be appearing soon.**

 **Anyway that's all I got for now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Twins of the fist_

Minaka looked out upon his playground from normal perch on top of the M.B.I tower. He had just received a report not too long ago that not even two hours after landing back in Japan Minato had winged number 07 who was previously thought unwingable and though the police reports said differently judging by the time and location of the winging Minato had gone through several gang members to get to her. Minaka grinned like a maniac holding his arms out to his side as the wind made his pure white cloak billow behind him. "Ah Takami the game is about to get much more interesting" Minaka smiled widely.

"Aren't you going to get ready to give him your grand introduction" Takami scowled she didn't know how many times she wanted to run over and kick him off of that ledge, if he hadn't threatened to pull Yukari into his twisted game or send his entire private army and the current members of the discipline squad after Minato she would have killed him several times by now, but she couldn't risk her children. While Minato was already caught up in his game and had been since the first day he stepped foot into the tower she knew that he could handle himself, all she could do was keep quietly supporting him from the shadows like she had been doing for years along with Takehito before his death.

"I don't think that will be necessary I'm sure Minato-kun has more knowledge on the 'Sekirei Plan' than any other Ashikabi at the moment, so for now we wait and see what his plans are besides I don't think anyone could stop Karasuba if she found out her favorite toy was back in town" Minaka laughed. Takami scowled while it was true Karasuba had shown signs of reacting to Minato years ago she had no idea if she would still react to him after all this time and even if she did knowing her murderous personality she might be just as likely to try to kill Minato as she would be to wing herself on him. Even if Minato did have Akitsu with him as powerful as she was she wouldn't be able to handle Karasuba if she got serious. There were only a few Sekirei that could hold their own against the black Sekirei…lucky for Takami she knew of one that had already reacted to her son and wouldn't have any trouble getting to the northern area of the city where she was sure Minato would be given the circumstances. Without a word to Minaka she turned on her heels to make her way down to the dojo where the single numbers and members of the discipline squad past and present were allowed to train.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Minato yawned widely as he woke up from one of the best nights of sleep he'd gotten in a long time even though it had been his first night in an unfamiliar place which usually made him restless he couldn't help but feel an abnormal warmth enveloping his body weighing him down so he couldn't get up….hold on that wasn't right. Minato looked down at the blanket covering the rest of his body to see it looked rather bulky and stuffed. Taking a deep breath he calmly lifted the covers, Akitsu was laying on the right side of his chest her breast pressed up against that side of his chest both her legs intertwined with his right one. That sight of her looking so peaceful as she slept brought a smile to his face and he could completely understand why she had snuck in the sleep with him given everything that she had been through and even though he appreciated the view he wished she would've kept her clothes on as she was making his usually morning problem even _harder_ to deal with. What he didn't understand was why the hell Matsu and even Uzume were latched onto him with Uzume's head being very close to his growing concerns and why they were both **naked** as well. Minato laid back taking a moment to review the situation while in one hand he was in a situation most men could only dream about in the other Miya might kill him if she found out about this. Taking another look under the blankets seeing all the women sleeping peacefully he sighed 'it should be fine as long as Miya doesn't just walk in'.

As if on cue the door to Minato's room opened and Miya walked in "Minato-kun breakfast is re-" Miya cut herself off as she saw three extra pair of feet sticking out from under the blanket. "Minato-kun you wouldn't have done anything sexual in nature last night would you" Miya said with her usual smile as her hannya mask appeared behind her.

"N-no of course not" Minato said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh really then what's this" Miya grabbed the edge of the blanket and ripped it off, her face going bright red, not because three of her sister Sekirei's were laying naked on top of Minato but because his sweat pants did every little to hide his large morning problem. "Oh…my" was all Miya managed to get out before cover her mouth with her sleeve and turning away so he wouldn't be able to see the blush on her face.

"I swear it not what it looks like they must've snuck in my futon while I was sleeping" Minato explained. Taking a deep breath to compose herself Miya turned back to him with a deadly stare "Just so you know sexually explicit relationships are forbidden in Mansion Izumo"

"I swear nothing happened I just woke up about a minute ago" Minato yelled waking Akitsu up.

"Good morning Minato-sama" Akitsu said sleepily leaning forwards she latched her lips onto his making her wings of light burst from her Sekirei mark Minato note that they were a good length longer then they had been the day before. Uzume and Matsu woke up from the ambient power that Akitsu gave off when her wings emerged.

"Mmm good morning Minato-kun" Uzume said sitting up and wiping her eyes but making no move to cover herself.

"Morning Mina-tan" Matsu yawned.

"Oh good morning" Minato said back politely forgetting the situation he was in for a split second.

"Minato-kun" Miya's aura darken as she drew her wooden sword stalking towards Minato with sharpened eyes.

"Wait Miya wait I can wait….Nooooooooo"

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Good morning Sahashi-san" Kagari said as Minato sat down for breakfast.

"Good morning Kagari-san I hope you slept well, also I'd prefer it if you just called me by my first name I've been traveling for so long I have to confess it's a little weird being called by my family name again" Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course M-Minato-san" Kagari said with a slight stutter. "Where's Akitsu, Uzume and Miya" he asked.

"Uzume is getting dressed and helping Akitsu find some clothes to wear until we can go shopping later and Miya should be down soon" Minato answered.

"I see what about your assistant Wade-san" Kagari asked.

"Just call him Damian as well if you call him Wade-san he probably won't even realize that you're talking to him" Minato chuckled. "and according to the text he sent me he left earlier to find a proper place for us to stay hopefully he should return soon with good news" Minato sighed.

"Sorry for the wait" Miya said coming downstairs and taking a seat on Minato's right. "I was making sure Uzume didn't try to make Akitsu wear anything to exposing".

"Thank you" Minato said in relief he didn't need Miya chasing him around with her wooden sword again trying to whack him over his impure thoughts.

"Yum breakfast smells amazing" Uzume said coming down in her usual T-shirt and jeans behind her Akitsu came in wearing a white tank top and white hip hugging jeans taking her place on Minato's left side.

"How do I look Minato-sama" Akitsu asked shyly after noticing Minato was staring at her.

"You look good Akitsu…though I think a more traditional style of clothing would suite you more, your natural beauty is enough to make just about anything look good on you" Minato smiled causing Akitsu to blush her body feeling unnaturally warm.

"Hmmm who knew Minato-kun was such a sweet talker" Uzume smirked.

"I was just giving her an honest compliment" Minato shrugged not wanting to entertain Uzume's teasing at the moment making Uzume puff out her cheeks in a pout.

Breakfast was a rather pleasant affair like everything else that seemed to take place in Mansion Izumo Minato found himself being able to completely relax which had been a rarity for him in the last six years. At Uzume's request he shared a few more interesting stories about his travels including one of the time he spent in France where he had the pleasure of meeting a young woman on a world-wide alcohol tour a story that everyone seemed to perk up at. They had almost finished breakfast when there was a knock at the door Miya quickly excused herself from the table to go see who it was. Being curious Minato focused his hearing his hearing towards the door where it sounded like two young women were apologizing to Miya and he thought he could hear a man grunting some sort of excuse.

A few moments later Minato's eyes sharpened slightly as a pair of twins that he could never forget walked into the dining room with a man that looked to be in his early thirties.

"Seo's here again seriously how useless of a man can you be" Kagari sighed.

"Hey business is just slow right now" Seo grunted back.

"You're in charge on a construction company how can business be slow" Kagari frowned.

"Most of the restructuring going on in the city is being done by M.B.I and I'll be damned if I offer my services to them…regardless of how good the pay is" Seo frowned. "By the way who's the kid" Seo said staring at Minato. Minato stood up and turned around to introduce himself but before he got a chance he was knocked down by two bodies leaping at him.

"Minato-kun" Hibiki and Hikari yelled.

"Hey girls its been awhile I'm surprised you still remember me" Minato grinned placing his hands on their heads.

"Of course we still owe you for leaving without saying goodbye" Hikari smirked evilly sending a jolt of electricity through Minato.

"I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better I missed you both a lot "Minato said quickly recovering from the shock making them both blush.

"Don't think we're gonna forgive you that easy" Hibiki smirked making Minato feel nervous since she was always the calmer of the twins so if she upset then he knew Hikari was on another level.

"Hey kid how do you know my girls" Seo frowned, his words made Minato's eyes sharpen even further as he carefully pushed the twins off him to stand back up his height placing him a few inches above Seo.

"Are you their Ashikabi" Minato asked in an emotionless voice.

"And what if I am" Seo came back feeling a little uneasy around the youngster.

"If you are then I would just want to make sure that you are treating them well and with the proper respect" Minato stated. Seo scowled he didn't like Minato's tone of voice and he be damned if he was gonna let some still wet behind the ear punk intimidate him.

"I don't see how that's any of your business they're my girls I can do whatever I want with or to them whether they like it or not" Seo snarled. The reactions around the room varied Kagari face palmed at Seo's stupidity, the twins were staring at him pissed off, Akitsu got ready to protect Minato at the slightest sign of danger, Uzume crossed her arms with a slight smirk, and Miya had her usual stoic expression as she could already guess Minato's reaction.

In an instant Seo found himself lifted off his feet by his neck as Minato held him in one hand his eye's giving him a death gaze. "It's my business because they're by friends and if I find out you so much as laid a finger on them without their permission I'll introduce you to a world of pain that will make you beg for death" Minato said coldly his black aura seeping off him chilling the room the power of his aura made all the Sekirei shiver.

"Minato-kun it's okay he never done anything to harm us" Hibiki said after enjoying the look of terror of Seo's face for a few seconds.

"She right Seo may be a scumbag at times but he knows better than to fuck with us, he's not even our Ashikabi in fact the only reason we are staying with him is as a favor to Takehito until we can find our Ashikabi" Hikari frowned.

"Wait you mean this man is Seo Kaoru" Minato said shocked letting go of the man.

"Yeah that's me" Seo chocked.

"Sorry about that but I'm very protective towards Sekirei especially the ones that were my friends six years ago, I had no idea you were Takehito's friend" Minato apologized.

"Messy black hair grey eyes and a murderous aura when pissed off I'm guessing you're Minato Sahashi" Seo said picking himself off the ground.

"That's right I'm guessing Takehito told you about me" Minato said relaxing a bit.

"Yeah and those two nearly talk about you every day" Seo grunted pointing at the twins who blushed looking away from Minato.

"I'm happy to know they were thinking about me…Hibiki and Hikari have grown into beautiful young women and I was worried that someone might try to take advantage of them I'd hate to see either of them hurt" Minato said with a warm smile that made the twins heart flutter. Akitsu felt a pang of jealousy though her face remained stoic, she had figured that Minato would attract many Sekirei and had accepted that she would have to share him she just wished that they would have a night to themselves to consummate their bond. As if sensing her discomfort Minato placed a hand on her head running his fingers through her light brown locks. "I don't know if you have met before but this Akitsu number 07 she's my Sekirei" Minato stated while Akitsu preened at the fact he'd claimed her and his fingers running through her hair which was oddly relaxing for her.

Hikari frowned while Hibiki _tsk'd_ loudly they could almost sense the happiness coming from Akitsu and it pissed them off. They hadn't reacted to anyone since Minato had left know that he was back they had planned to wing themselves on him as soon as possible. They hadn't even noticed the ice Sekirei at his side since she was supposed to be a discarded number there should have been no way that she could have been winged yet here she was next to their future Ashikabi preening like a damn cat while his fingers played with her hair it was enough to drive them crazy. The tension in the air was starting to get thick as Akitsu and the twins silently glared at each other luckily Damian chose that moment to return from his search.

"Hey boss I got a few things I think you should see" Damian said walking into the room.

"Of course….Hey Uzume-chan could you take Akitsu to the Mall I'd like for her to pick out some clothes" Minato said taking out his wallet. "You can pick up a few outfits for yourself as well" Minato smiled.

"Sure I don't have any problem taking her but are you sure I understand Akitsu because she's your Sekirei but we just met yesterday" Uzume said starting to feel warm.

"Don't worry about it we're friend's right that's all that matters" Minato said his body emitting a warm and welcoming aura. Taking a look at Hibiki and Hikari's clothing he frowned "Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan you can go to feel free to buy yourselves whatever you like consider it my way of making up for the last six years" Minato said shocking the twins.

"Minato-kun are you sure you can afford it" Hibiki asked she didn't want to impose on him even if he was her and her sisters future master.

"Don't worry about it money isn't an issue" Minato said pulling out a black unlimited card with his name on it.

The twins jumped on him again "Thank you Minato-kun you have no idea how long it's been since we've been able to buy ourselves anything nice" Hikari hugged him.

"Seriously Seo is so broke we barely have enough to eat and have to constantly mooch off of the Inn" Hibiki said almost in tears.

"Don't worry about it anything for my favorite twins…and don't worry I'll have a word about his work ethic with him" Minato said shooting Seo a cold glare that made the older man sweat.

"Geez that guy must be pitiful" Damian muttered to Kagari.

"If he wasn't an old friend of Takehito's Miya wouldn't be so charitable towards him" Kagari sighed.

"I see well if he's an old friend of Minato's mentor then I can say for a fact Minato won't be too hard on him and as long as he has some use I won't say anything against him" Damian crossed his arms.

"You girls go ahead and have a good time" Minato smiled.

"Thank you Minato-sama" Akitsu said giving him a peck on the lips resisting the urge to turn it into a more passionate lip lock.

"Thanks Minato-kun" Uzume stood up walking by Minato she gave a kiss on the cheek before walking away with a wink.

Not to be out done the twins grabbed his arms squeezing them in between their breast before giving him a kiss on each cheek almost touching the corner of his mouth before following the other girls out the door.

"Well someone's as popular as ever" Damian smirked.

Minato just shrugged "Now down to business" Minato sat back down at the table as Miya brought in a tray of tea and one coffee for Damian before sitting down next to Minato.

"Okay firstly I know this goes against the original plan but in this case I believe that it will be better to keep business and pleasure separate" Damian stated. Seo sat down interested in what they were discussing along with Kagari who was interested for multiple reasons.

"Isn't it always" Minato chuckled noticing Miya giving him a curious look. "He means it would be better to keep where we live separate from our base of operations" he explained quickly.

"That's right as far as our living situation goes I found a place with 12 bedrooms but the lot is big enough that we can add on more bedrooms if need be" Damian said pulling out a tablet and pulling up a 3D model of the houses floor plan. "It's not far from here maybe a 3 minute drive 10 minutes if you were taking a leisurely stroll" Damian reported.

"Looks like it's been recently remodeled" Seo said looking at the tablet.

"Does it come fully furnished" Minato asked, Damian nodded in reply.

"That can't be cheap" Kagari said looking at the size of the building.

"It's about 11,000,000 yen or was at least I manage to convince the man selling it to drop the price down to 8,000,000 yen and purchased it on the spot" Damian said as if it was nothing. "Luckily between myself and Boss money isn't an issue for us"

"It's perfect if we need to add anything on to it I already have a construction company in mind" Minato said glancing at Seo.

"Good because the house aside the place I had in mind for our base of operations is gonna need some serious work it's an old lab building that M.B.I used to use years ago it was abandoned a few years ago for unknown reasons it's only a few minutes away from the new place" Damian sighed.

"I'm sure I can guess why" Minato said giving Miya a knowing smirk.

"I see…anyway its cheap to purchase since it's been gutted for the most part it has a loft area and large open first floor as well as four sub floors. I'm thinking we could turn the first floor ground level floor into a training area and make the loft a surveillance area, as far as the sub floors go one could function as a med bay and research lab the other could be an armory and the last one could be a living area" Damian laid out his idea.

"How long do you think it would take to get up and running" Minato asked.

"The training floor and living area should be done rather quickly the armory is just a matter of getting weapons shipped in so I'd say at least a few weeks the med lab and surveillance area will take the longest the med lab because the equipment of the list you gave me will be hard to ship off the record and the set up will need to be done by an expert in the field which is beyond my capability and the surveillance area because it's not my expertise will take me a while" Damian sighed.

"Matsu can help with both and she can design everything you need as long as you have blue prints" the red haired Sekirei said poking her head through a ceiling tile.

"Really Matsu-chan" Minato asked.

"Of course Mina-tan Matsu can do anything and surveillance happens to be her specialty" Matsu said with a creepy grin that made Minato shiver.

"That's great I'll have Damian show you everything we need" Minato smiled.

"We can get started right after this if you want to go check out the new house I'll get one of my contacts to grab the old lab building for us" Damian offered.

"No need Seo can do that" Minato said plainly.

"Wait…What!" Seo yelled.

"You have just as much reason to go after M.B.I as we do and since you've already heard where our new residence and operations base is going to be the way I see it you have two options since you were a friend of Takehito's you can join us I'm willing to pay for you resources as a Construction company owner which would help to supplement your apparent dismal income or I can have Damian make you disappear" Minato said his demon mask appearing.

"And I'm good at that too" Damian smirked evilly.

"Easy there boys I wouldn't have been taking care of the twins for so long if I wasn't planning on getting back at M.B,I at some point" Seo said waving his arms.

"If you can call mooching of Miya for the last four years taking care of" Kagari frowned.

"Regardless of how he did it he did keep Hibiki-chan and Hikari-chan safe so I owe him thanks for that…anyway let's get this operation underway" Minato said standing up.

"Wait Minato is there anything I can do" Kagari asked suddenly.

"Uzume told me about how you guard Sekirei who have yet to find their Ashikabi I'd say you already have your hands full" Minato smiled, but Kagari frowned and crossed his arms. "You work at as a host at a popular club right" Minato asked.

"That's right I'm actually quite popular" Kagari answered.

"I see…this might seem pretty underhanded but I'm sure you occasionally get wealthy and powerful clients _drunk_ wealthy and powerful clients it would help us out if you could collect any useful information and report it back to be" Minato said.

"If it helps you out then I'll be happy to" Kagari smirked. Minato nodded Kagari seemed eager to help but that was probably just because anything that helped him put Minaka one step closer to a bullet in the head. In Minato's mind it couldn't be anything else after all even though Kagari was a Sekirei he was a guy who by his looks shouldn't have any problem picking up chicks so there was no way he'd be eager to help for any other reason…right?

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Damn you really are smart" Damian said as he watched as Matsu built a 3D floor by floor model of what their base was gonna look like and he was damn impressed.

"Matsu isn't known as the wisdom Sekirei for nothing" Matsu smirked.

"I can see that plus this is a great way to earn brownie points with Minato" Damian smirked.

"W-w-what Matsu is just doing this to help bring down M.B.I" Matsu stuttered.

"Oh please you can't bullshit a bullshitter okay I make my living off of reading people and taking advantage of what I read…you're reacting to Minato aren't you" Damian crossed his arms.

"How did you know" Matsu said figuring that there was no point to continue lying.

"Not that hard to figure out when you sneak butt ass naked into his bed" Damian laughed.

"You were supposed to be sleep" Matsu frowned.

"Yeah I always have trouble sleeping in new places and I thought I heard someone sneaking around and imagine how surprised I was to see your literal ass sneaking into Minato's room" Damian continued laughing.

"I'm surprise you didn't stop me aren't you supposed to be his body guard" Matsu raised an eyebrow.

"For the most part but I think Minato could handle a few naked women without my interference" Damian sighed.

"Ohhh and how would you know" Matsu asked with a perverted grin.

"We've lived and worked together for almost five years and we've known each other for almost six plus when you grow up around a bunch of mercenary drunks awkward shit is bound to happen…so let's just say Boss is more _gifted_ than most men could hope to be" Damian grunted. Matsu blushed bright red before a wide perverted grin broke across her face.

"Hehe is that so…I must admit I'm surprised though I was under the impression that American men shied away from these types of conversations" Matsu said wanting to get a better feel for the type of man Damian was.

"You would be right but I have nothing to be embarrassed about in that department so I have no problem admitting when I'm beaten" Damian said scratching the back of his head.

"So you don't care if Matsu wings herself on Mina-tan" Matsu asked.

"Not at all the way I see it the more Sekirei boss has the better off the plan will be so I think it would be good if you and the twins winged yourselves on Boss as soon as possible" Damian sighed. "Though if you want my advice boss can be a little thick headed sometimes so the best thing to do would be to just confront him with your feelings straight up I know for a fact that he would never reject any one of you that was reacting to him so it's best to just be honest"

"Thanks for the advice I think I can see why Minato trust you so much" Matsu nodded.

"Well someone has to keep him out of trouble…anyway I'm have a word with a few of my contacts about getting weapons shipped in do you think we could set up some automatic defenses" Damian asked.

"With the layout of the building it would be possible depending on the weapon" Matsu stated.

"I see well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Damian sighed before getting up and leaving Matsu hidden room leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Wow Akitsu that really suites you" Uzume said as Akitsu walked out from a changing room wearing a pure white Kimono like robe with chains adorning the top helping to hold her bust back.

"Do you think Minato-sama will like it" Akitsu asked with the faintest blush.

"I'm sure he'll love it" Uzume smiled.

"Ah…I'll get a few of these then" Akitsu said.

"Is it really okay for us to be spending all this money" Hibiki asked.

"Minato said to treat ourselves and you know he's never been one to do anything outside of his means" Hikari answered. "Besides if you feel guilty why don't you pick out some sexy lingerie for him to see you in I'm sure that will make up for it".

"Huh are you two reacting to Minato-kun" Uzume asked.

"Since he was 12" Hikari answered.

"Wow that long" Uzume said shocked.

"Minato-kun has always been kind and caring he always made us feel special whenever he was around his smile just seems to make everything better plus he's gotten so handsome in the last few years" Hikari said with a big blush.

"That's an understatement Minato-kun's a fucking stud plus did you see the way he handled Seo all the pent up power in such a delicious package" Hibiki licked her lips.

"Minato-sama is perfect" Akitsu said with a slight smile. "If you wish to wing yourselves on him I will not stop you I only ask that you would protect him no matter what" Akitsu said lowly.

"Of course we would protect Minato-kun with our lives if need be" Hikari said firmly.

"Not that we would need to…I heard that he used to train with Karasuba and Yume" Hibiki added.

"What really and he didn't die Yume I can understand for what Miya told me Yume is very kind despite her insane combat ability…but Karasuba is a shock I thought she got off on killing regardless of who the target was" Uzume stated.

"That's true but there were also rumors that she was reacting to him as well as Yume" Hibiki whispered.

"Really who told you that" Uzume asked.

"I heard it from Yahan apparently she overheard Karasuba talking about how she couldn't wait for him to get older so she could really put him through his paces" Hibiki answered.

"Well I hope she grew out of it because there's no way in hell I would let her monopolize Minato-kun he'd be lucky to come out alive after a night with her" Hikari growled.

"But you can't argue that Minato just seems to constantly radiate this aura of power and warmth it's pretty enticing" Uzume admitted.

"Ohhh looks like someone else is reacting to Minato as well" Hikari smirked.

"Maybe" Uzume stuck out her tongue.

"She's right though I wouldn't be surprised if Minato attracted at least a dozen other Sekirei" Hibiki sighed.

The girls took a moment to think about it before they all frowned even though it would be great for Minato to have as many Sekirei as possible it would also mean he would have to divide his time among each of them.

"Well in the end we will just have to wait and see what happens" Akitsu said with her normal deadpan expression.

"Umm excuse me could any of you girls tell me where Mansion Izumo is"

The girls turned to see a woman wearing the discipline squad's trademark black haori.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Minato-kun how about a quick spar" Miya asked, the raven haired young man had returned from looking at his new house and was currently laying out back waiting for the girls to return.

"Sounds fun" Minato said springing to his feet he grabbed his steel kali sticks out of the carrying case which was never more than a few feet away from him. Miya simply smiled stepping out into the backyard with her wooden sword. Minato paused for a moment to take off the t-shirt he'd been wearing leaving him in a white tank top. He cracked his neck as he walked to stand a few feet away from Miya facing her. Miya couldn't stop herself from looking up and down Minato's body admiringly he had the perfect about of muscle that made him look well built without being overly buff or ripped.

"Are you ready" Minato asked snapping Miya out of her daze. She simply nodded raising her sword. Minato eyes sharpened before he rushed forwards, Miya was surprised by his speed and barely managed to block of his strikes before pushing him away. She made a mental note that she shouldn't underestimate him she should have known since he blocked her strike the previous night that his skills were beyond human. Focusing more intently on her opponent Miya's eyes sharpened as Minato feinted with his left stick before trying to blindside her with his right, she easily read the move and quickly deflected his blow upwards leaving him wide open she lunged forwards to stab him in the stomach but he twisted his body past her blade leaving her side open for a counter strike. Minato swung trying to strike her as he twisted by her blade, Miya let go of her sword flipping backwards to avoid the strike her wooden sandals caught the hilt of the sword kicking it into the air. When she landed a few feet away she stretched out her left hand the hilt falling perfectly into her grasp.

"Well that's just not fair" Minato frowned, Miya giggled her gentle smile turning into a slight smirk as she was starting to feel a familiar tingling sensation. Deciding to stop playing defense Miya attacked Minato with a series of quickly slashes. Minato winced as he blocked her slashes, he was having a hard time keeping his grip with the force of Miya's blows he knew she was strong but this was starting to feel like his training with Karasuba. He altered his style slightly choosing to go more towards his natural style, instead of blocking to the blows head on, he slanted his sticks to the side deflecting them and using the energy to come back with strikes of his own or deflect more of her strikes. The two of them were so wrapped up in their match that they didn't even notice the girls returning home with two guests.

Minato quickly ducked under a horizontal slash aimed for his ribs and tried to sweep Miya's feet from under her she jumped flipping over him while slashing at his head he managed to block the slash with his right stick before stabbing at her with his left. Miya turned her blade blocking the blow the power of it sent her soaring a few more feet through the air. She landed gracefully before the two rushed each other again. The girls stood on the back porch stunned even Akitsu jaw was slightly slack she knew Minato was skilled from the way he handled those thugs yesterday night but she never expected him to be able to be at this level.

Minato swung at Miya who dodge only to have to block a spinning back kick from the young man. She was actually starting to sweat true she was holding back some of her power but she was using way more then what should've been necessary for a human. Minato was not only highly skilled his strength and speed rivaled that of a mid-strength melee type Sekirei. His fighting style changed up constantly and fluidly meaning that if she didn't keep on her toes she could get caught off guard by a move and combination he hadn't showed before. The excitement was enough to make her blood her body was nearly on fire as they fought faster and faster each one not giving any room for error. The match continued for almost 45 minutes before Minato's fatigue caused him to swing sloppily something a veteran warrior like Miya couldn't ignore with two quick slashes she disarmed him before holding the tip of her sword to his chest.

"Looks like a win Minato-kun" Miya said with almost a purr to her voice lowering her sword. A small smirk formed on her face as she saw Minato panting dripping with sweat his hair was matted and wild his halfway obscuring his eyes which were still sharpened giving him a primal look. Unable to stop herself Miya took a few steps forward cupping his cheek with one hand while the other ran through his sweat slick hair. The simple physical contact was enough to make her cheeks flush as he leaned forwards a bit before the sound of clapping made him jump and turn around.

"Looks like you've been practicing" Yume smiled next to her an almost identical Sekirei was clasping her hands to her heart with bright cheeks and quick shallow breaths. Miya quickly backed away from Minato quickly saying something about getting the bath ready before heading into the house without another word.

"Yume-chan it's been awhile how have you been" Minato rushed over wrapping Yume in a hug.

"Yume-chan? What happened to Yume-neesan…I guess you have grown up quite a bit since then you're taller than I am now" Yume said melting into the hug for a few seconds until Minato let go.

"It has been six years you know" Minato frowned then winced when Yume flicked him.

"Oh I know I still owe you for ditching you're lessons for six years" Yume cracked her knuckles making Minato gulp. Yume may have not been as hard of a sensei as Karasuba but she would still leave him with plenty of bruises to remember their training sessions from.

"Something came up I didn't have time to tell you and Karasuba-chan that I would be leaving…where is Karasuba anyway" Minato asked.

"She's busy doing things with the discipline squad" Yume shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be with her then I thought you were in charge" Minato asked.

"I'm retired so now Suba-chan is in charge" Yume stuck her tongue out. "Besides I have my hands full training this one" Yume said popping the drooling girl next to her lightly in the head.

"She looks just like you expect for a few features" Minato said quickly looking away from the girl next to Yume rack.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Yume put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing" Minato said quickly not wanting to bring down the wrath of the Fate Sekirei. "Anyway I should introduce myself My names Minato it's nice to meet another student of Yume's I hope she's not too hard on you" Minato smiled warmly reaching out his hand.

"I'm number 88 Musubi it's nice to meet you Minato-sama" Musubi said breathlessly. Before Minato could question her about calling him Sama she lunged forwards smashing her lips against his. Long wings of pink light burst form her back as her Sekirei mark glowed brightly. After a few seconds Minato gently broke the kiss. "Yume-neechan even though I'm winged my body still feels hot and tingly all over" Musubi said breathlessly.

Before Yume could answer Musubi was instantly frozen in a block of ice. Minato looked over to see Akitsu with her hand out stretched a frown on her face to his surprised he also saw Hibiki and Hikari scowling as purple lightning crackled between their fingers.

"Umm Akitsu-chan could you unfreeze Musubi-chan please" Minato sighed. Akitsu just shook her head and Minato walked over to her swiftly. Akitsu instinctively flinched she had just disobeyed him and he was probably upset with her, she was expecting some type of punishment instead she was surprised when he lifted her chin and firmly pressed his lips against hers making her wings form before breaking the kiss after a few seconds unaware that the Twins and Uzume were now glaring at Akitsu jealously. "Please unfreeze Musubi-chan I'm sure she didn't know you were my Sekirei you should at least give her a chance to apologize" Minato said petting Akitsu's head. She simply nodded and a second later the ice around Musubi shattered.

"Musubi what did I tell you about just winging yourself on an Ashikabi you have to ask for permission first" Yume yelled chopping Musubi on the head.

"Owwieee But I couldn't help it" Musubi said rubbing the fresh lump on her head.

"It's okay Yume-chan I would never turn away a Sekirei that was reacting to me…a little warring would have been nice though and I think you owe Akitsu-chan an apology after all she's my Sekirei as well" Minato said.

Realizing her mistake Musubi turned to Akitsu and bowed lowly "I'm sorry I had no idea you were his Sekirei I should have thought before I acted".

"Minato-sama is very kind and if he forgives you then I shall as well as long as you promise to protect him with your life" Akitsu said.

"Of course I will protect him with my fist" Musubi said with conviction. Akitsu simply nodded before turning to the twins and nodding again. Hibiki and Hikari stepped forwards walking over to Minato.

"Minato-sama we want to be your Sekirei as well" Hibiki said with slight blush.

"Are both of you reacting to me" Minato asked stunned.

"You idiot we have been ever since you were twelve now are you gonna wing us or what" Hikari said already irritated that another Sekirei had been winged by Minato before them.

Minato blushed slightly before pulling them against him. He kissed Hibiki first before Kissing Hikari twin purple wings of light burst from their Sekirei marks lightning occasionally sparking between them before they disappeared. "May the lightning of our pledge strike down all of our Ashikabi's worries" the two said in unison taking a moment to enjoy Minato's warmth before Yume yanked Minato away.

"I can feel the love you have inside you the warmth your soul carries you will be the wind that will help us to soar to new heights" Yume said breathlessly. She had only been barely keeping her composure after Musubi had winged herself on him she had already been reacting to him and after the twins winged themselves on him in aura as an Ashikabi became intoxicating she felt like she had drank an entire bottle of sake in under a minute. She knew she would have to deal with Karasuba later after what she was about to do but she would cross that bridge when she got to it. "Minato-sama plea-" before she could get the rest out Minato pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pure white wings emerged from Yume's back as her Sekirei mark glowed brightly until they broke the kiss. "May the light of my pledge guide my Ashikabi through the darkness" Yume smiled.

"Four Sekirei in one day what am I gonna do with all you" Minato smiled puling all of his girls into a big hug.

"I don't know but if you keep this pace up we're gonna need a bigger house" Damian appearing in the doorway.

"Well I don't think I can attract anymore" Minato laughed.

 **AN: EPIC FORESHADOWING.**

 **Hey so I'm back with another chapter a pretty long one at that over 7,000 words not counting the AN's anyway I wanted to use this chapter to set up a few things for the story such as Minato having meet other Sekirei that weren't introduced in the prologue there will also be flash backs involving these characters to build up the pervious relationship of the characters whether it be good or bad, and if you haven't guessed by now this story is gonna have more militaristic traits in some aspects which is because of the direction I see this story going. The next chapter will start after a small time skip and start up the green girl arc which will probably be two chapter three at the most and will end slightly different than the canon version. Anyway I'm going on vacation for about two weeks in which time I won't be working on this story since I'm gonna use some of that time to catch up on a few of my stories I've gotten way behind on. So until next time let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3 The green Girl pt 1

**AN: I'm back…it's been a while hasn't it I've literally been through hell and back since the last time I posted anything. Anyway I'm back and will be posting again I've updated my profile so you guys can see all the stories I currently have and which one I'm currently working on that way you guys can stay updated on what's going on without having to constantly keep asking me you can also see stories I'm planning on writing so yeah I'll update that daily.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Musubi pay attention to what you're doing you can't just rely on speed and power, remember the techniques I taught you" Yume yelled as her young busty look alike sparred against Damian. After almost a month of renovations and equipment shipments their new base of operations was nearly finished with the only thing needing to be completed was the final adjustments to the electronic alarm system that Matsu was currently taking care of, the group had decided to put the training room to good use. Yume Hibiki Hikari Minato Uzume Kagari, and Akitsu were currently watching the match between the inexperienced fist type and the mercenary turned body guard and it was obvious that having more combat experience and training against Minato for years had boosted Damian's reaction time to above human levels since even though his speed and strength were below that of the Sekirei he was facing he was able to predict he movements and counter whenever he could squeeze in a few attacks as a result Musubi hadn't landed many attacks and was tiring out from the long match.

"Musubi will not lose" the brown haired girl said pumping her fist up and down.

"That's the sprit never quit I like that kind of attitude" Damian smiled dodging a few jabs from the girl before ducking under a high kick and sweeping her legs out from under her. Musubi rolled backwards blocking a front kick before countering with a spinning elbow. Damian blocked it thankful that his body was used to taking hard hits from his boss and grabbed her wrist pinning it behind her at an angle where her strength would be useless.

"She's getting a lot better…but she still attacks without thinking things through" Minato sighed.

"She just gets excited too quickly" Yume said watching her younger sister-wife get pinned.

"Not bad Musubi your striking is getting a lot better but we still have to work on your grappling what do you think boss should I add that into the regular training schedule" Damian asked.

"I think that would be a good idea after all none of us really have a background in grappling" Minato said he knew that some of his Sekirei didn't really need close range combat training Yume as already an expert fighter and Akitsu's elemental ability was strong enough for attacking and defending that she didn't really need it although she did join Minato whenever they were training in ground combat which was mostly just her laying on top of him pressing her boobs into his chest. The twins found out that they could compress their lightning into their hands giving them boosted close range power but, they needed a lot of training as far as technique went. Musubi had tons of power and speed and her technique wasn't made it was just she was an impatient fighter which lead to her getting caught in holds were her speed and strength were useless. Damian and Minato had figured out when they had first started training that even though a Sekirei was much stronger and faster than a normal human their bodies even thought they were much more resistant to physical damage still had certain weaknesses that made their speed and strength useless like pressure points and joint holds and locks. Since Sekirei shared the same basic physical structure as a normal human if you managed to get one in a joint hold or lock that didn't require brute strength to hold a human could manage to pin down a Sekirei though they would have to be highly skilled and be able to take a beating plus for high level Sekirei like Yume it was useless as the gap between physical abilities was too great. But for a low level or inexperience Sekirei it was possible.

"Well that was a pretty good match wasn't it Minato-kun" Kagari said smiling at the young man.

"Yes it was there's a reason that I hired Damian as a body guard _despite_ his questionable background and skill set" Minato smiled. He didn't know if it was just his imagination but it seemed that over the month that he had known Kagari the flame Sekirei's face seemed to have gotten more feminine and his voice seemed to be a bit higher than when they had first meet.

"I thought you hired him _because_ of his questionable background and skill set" Uzume said poking Minato's cheek. The two of them had become closer over the last month and Uzume had revealed that she was indeed reacting to him but she wasn't quite ready to be winged yet. Understanding what she had been through Minato told her to take as long as she needed but he would be happy to become her Ashikabi as soon as she was ready. Uzume of course took that as meaning she could flirt with him as much as she wanted despite how much it irritated his actual Sekirei wives at times.

"Haha I guess that's true" Minato laughed. "I'm going to check on Matsu-chan she's been working pretty hard and I want to make sure she's not over doing it" Minato said walking over to a large service elevator that went to the main floor three sub levels and balcony that looked over the main floor. Pressing the up button Minato placed his hands in his pockets as the elevator made to short ascent to the balcony where they had set up a command center type room that could monitor not only the entire inside and perimeter of their base of operations but could also monitor their home Matsu had also set up a small hidden command room similar to the one she had in Miya's home in Minato's

Minato stepped out of the elevator heading towards the command room he opened the door and froze as Matsu was bent over connecting the last few wires into the large monitors her round ass wiggling in the air as she reached further back to connect the wire into the port.

"See something you like Mina-tan" Matsu teased wiggling her butt back and forth. Minato blushed as he knew he'd been caught starring but it's not like you could blame him despite already having five beautiful Sekirei as his wives he hadn't gone all the way with any of them yet. If he had to be honest it was probably mostly his fault since they all had made it blatantly obvious that they were more than willing to sleep with him, it was his because of his 'work before play' attitude that nothing had happened yet with him focusing on their new headquarters being finished, digging up dirt on M.B.I, his own genetic and medical research, and looking over the information that Damian was constantly acquiring not to mention making time to get to know his Sekirei on a more personal level he had been swamped and more times than not he had passed out as soon as he sat down on the couch or bed. Now with their base of operations nearly completed, Damian had volunteered to look over the day to day operations having opted to move into the base in order to give Minato and his Wives some privacy, Minato was looking forward to some one on one time with his girls or five on one if they were okay with sharing.

"Yes actually" Minato grinned.

"Oh really Mina-tan" Matsu purred.

"Yeah it looks like the security system is finally fully operational that means we can finally start our mission to bring down M.B.I" Minato said simply making Matsu fall over.

"Mina-tan that's so mean how can you treat Matsu so badly" the glasses wearing beauty whined.

"Sorry Matsu-chan I was just teasing" Minato said patting her head.

"Bad Mina-tan and after Matsu worked so hard for you" the red head pouted.

"Thanks for all your hard work just let me know if I can do anything for you in return" Minato smiled.

"Well in that case would Mina-tan mind becoming my Ashikabi" Matsu said clutching her chest her cheeks turned red as her breathing became ragged. She had been holding back for an entire month as she had made a vow to herself that she wouldn't ask to be winged until she had helped finish her future masters base of operations to show him how valuable she could be and that despite her perverted personality she did have a surprising amount of self-control even if did take her relieving her pent up energy herself when Miya was out to manage it.

Minato didn't respond instead he just smiled and pulled her to him holding her against his chest he lifted her chin and cradled the back of her head as he brought her into a deep passionate kiss. Pale orange wings burst from her Sekirei mark as she grabbed Minato to deepen the kiss. The two of them stayed like that from almost a minute until Minato broke the kiss a slight blush on his cheeks and a very satisfied Matsu clinging to him. "Oh Mina-tan that was amazing" Matsu purred feeling down his chest but Minato didn't respond he just stared straight ahead with a blank far off look in his eyes. It was obvious that the lights were on in his head but no one was home.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Minato gasped as he was suddenly in a lush green forest towering evergreen trees covered in thick water vines surrounded him. "Hello" he yelled looking around for anyone else, how was it possible that he was in the warehouse a second ago and now he was here. He knew that a handful of Sekirei had teleportation abilities such as Yahan who could move through shadows but he doubted anything come have gotten pass Matsu's security system which had been based off of Marcus recommendations, and even by some miracle someone was able to sneak through there was no way they could've gotten pass all the other Sekirei that had been there at the time especially Yume who seemed to be able to sense when any of her sisters where nearby.

Looking around Minato saw the small clearing he was in seemed to break off into several different pathways crossing his arms he tried to pick a path that would lead him off of whatever mess he was in. Taking a deep calming breath and relaxing his mind Minato seemed to be pulled towards the bath directly in front of him having learned to trust his instincts he took a few steps forwards and the sound of soft sobbing reached his ears.

"Hello" He yelled down the pathway for some reason he was starting to feel like someone was in grave danger and no matter what he had to protect them.

"Onii-chan" a small voice cried out.

Minato didn't waste a second rushing forwards sprinting as hard as he could down the path having no idea what was waiting for him at the end of it all. The longer he ran the louder the voice became and he realized that it sounded like a young girl and he pushed himself harder and harder trying to get to her until eventually he stumbled into a smaller clearing than the one he'd started in.

Breathing heavily as he slide to a stop a single beam of sunlight penetrate the forest canopy illuminating the base of a tree where a small blonde girl in a white gown sat curled among the roots of the tree sobbing softly. Minato slowly walked forwards until he right in front of her than he kneeled down without speaking a word he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly just like he used to do Yukari whenever she would cry. The girl stopped crying melting into Minato's warm embrace as she realized she had nothing to be afraid of.

"It's okay I've got you I won't let anything hurt you" Minato said stroking her head. After she had calmed down a bit more Minato relaxed his grip somewhat and leaned back so he could look at her properly. She had stunningly bright green eyes that were swollen from crying her blonde hair was tangled and matted but there were still places where it had maintained its golden sheen and her face was almost heart breaking to look at as it was so gentle that Minato vowed to destroy whoever it was that made her shed tears. "What's your name" He asked as softly as he could, not wanting to frighten her.

"K-Kusano" She mumbled keeping a tight grip on the front of his shirt afraid that he would disappear if she let go.

"Kusano that a pretty name, is it okay if I call you Ku-chan" He smiled at her. She looked up at him her cheeks tinting red before she snapped her head back down and nodded.

"Okay Ku-chan it is than…I'm Sahashi Minato it's very nice to meet you" he smiled.

"Onii-chan" Kusano mumbled. Minato smiled slightly and sighed as he couldn't tell her not to call him that if it made her happy.

"Onii-chan is Ku's Ashikabi" Kusano mumbled again.

Minato looked down at the young girl he was certain she would grow up to be very beautiful and he would never turn away from a Sekirei that was reacting to him but she was so young that he'd never want to use her in combat but as a Sekirei she might want to battle regardless of her age and size, and he knew that not many other Ashikabi would give her the option of choosing to fight or not they would force her to do whatever they desired without worrying about her safety.

"Ku-chan I will be happy to have you as my Sekirei" Minato smiled.

Ku looked up at him surprised before tears of joy welled up in her eyes and she threw herself onto him before she was yanked away by some unknown force.

"Ku!" Minato yelled reaching out to her own for his vison to fade as she called out for him to save her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Minato snapped back to his senses in the warehouse the sound of moaning confusing him until he realized that he had reached out and grabbed onto Matsu's breast his fingers roughly gripping the soft mound of flesh.

"Oh Mina-tan how forceful" Matsu moaned loudly.

"Looks like someone is having fun" Hikari said her arms crossed under her own ample breast.

"So much for all work and no play" Hibiki said appearing next to her sister.

"It's not what it looks" Minato said letting go of Matsu's breast.

"Pretty sure I know what fondling breast looks like" Hikari huffed.

"Oh Matsu I see you finally got winged, how was it" Uzume asked with a grin.

"Why don't you find out for yourself" Matsu smirked.

"Things are as lively as ever I see" Miya said appearing with a ladle.

"Please tell me lunch is ready" Kagari said hungry from having been training earlier.

"Of course why don't we all head back to Izumo inn to eat" Miya smiled ever since her and Minato had sparred she seemed to have developed a strong attachment to him though she denied having anything of the sort whenever anyone asked her about it. She was constantly bringing him lunch whenever he was busy with his various activities and giving him one on one sparring time whenever he asked for it in order to improve his fighting ability it also seemed like she had taken Minato's words about picking up her sword once more to heart as Matsu had seen her polishing her old sword on more than one occasion recently.

"Sounds good to me I'm starved" Damian said as his stomach growled loudly making everyone laugh loudly. After heading back to the Inn and sitting down for a light lunch Minato decided to pull Miya and Matsu aside to ask them about his vision, he was curious as he had never been experienced anything like it before and he was hoping one of them would have an answer about what was going on.

"So what did you want to talk about Mina-tan" Matsu asked, she had been hopping he was trying to steal her away for some private time after all now that he had six Sekirei one on one time was going to be even harder to obtain. Those hopes were quickly dashed however when she saw that he had also brought Miya into her room with them and while she wasn't opposed to sharing him with any of her Sekirei sisters she knew for a fact that Miya would never go along with anything like that.

"Well Matsu-chan I honestly wanted to ask you two a question" Minato paused to make sure he had there full attention when they both gave him small nods he continued with his what he had been about to say. "Earlier today when we were in the surveillance and command room I had a vision right after I winged you it was like I was pulled into a dream one minute I was in the room with Matsu the next minute I was in a forest where I met a little girl named Kusano she told me I was her Ashikabi before she was pulled away by something I have no idea where the forest I was in was and as far as I know no Sekirei have been released outside of the city and there's no type of forest like that inside the capital but if she's in trouble I want to save her" Minato said seriously. Miya smiled at the fire in his eyes he really did care for all of her sisters whether they were bonded to him or not.

"Give Matsu one second" Matsu turned around her fingers a blur on her keypad as she accessed M.B.I's database on Sekirei. After a few seconds she adjusted her glassed as she pulled up a personnel file. "Here we are number 108 Kusano her powers may have something to do with that forest you were in as it says right here that she has the power to manipulate plant life it's possible that she might would create something like that in order to try to hide herself" Matsu suggested.

"That would make sense but how did she manage to contact me if she doesn't possess any telepathic abilities" Minato asked.

"I think I can answer that" Miya interrupted before Matsu could open her mouth making the technopath pout. "You see Minato-kun all Sekirei possess a small level of telepathy this is amplified inside of a bond with an Ashikabi for example I'm sure right now you can tell that all of your Sekirei are perfectly safe and happy if you focus on them" Miya paused as Minato took a minute to check on his Sekirei. Sure enough he could feel each one of them through there bond and knew that none of them were in danger and they were all happy and content although h Musubi was upset over the fact that Hikari stole the last rice cracker that was supposed to be hers and Matsu was giving off a slight amount of lust and jealousy.

"Yeah I can sense all of them" Minato confirmed. Miya nodded and then continued what she had been saying earlier.

"Although it's rare and would take a very strong Ashikabi it's possible that a Sekirei that is reacting to that Ashikabi may be able to contact them in dreams according to Takehito's calculations, for you to have a vision while you were awake shows that your strength as an Ashikabi has already surpassed M.B.I's initial calculations" Miya explained.

"I see…Matsu is there anything about Kusano's release date" Minato asked.

"Let me check" Matsu typed for a few seconds stopping suddenly and gasping at the information on the screen. "According to this she was scheduled to be released earlier today"

"That means she could already be in danger I have to find her" Minato went to yell for Damian but was interrupted as the former mercenary came bursting through the trick wall.

"Boss there's something you need to see" Damian panted.

Minato rushed down stairs to see Seo standing there looking rather pissed.

"Yo Kid have you see this yet that bastard has really done it now" Seo said tossing Minato his phone. Minato looked down at the message and felt his blood run cold. After finishing the message Minato threw the phone back to Seo resisting the urge to shatter the damn thing.

"Minato-sama" Akitsu said softly seeing her Ashikabi shake with rage.

"Hibiki, Hikari, Yume, Musubi, Akitsu get ready for battle we're going to save Ku-chan" Minato growled. His Sekirei nodded going to obey him even if they weren't sure what was going on, they trusted their Ashikabi completely.

"Kagari and Uzume you're not my Sekirei so I can't demand anything of you but I'd greatly appreciate it if you could back us up" Minato asked.

"Of course" Kagari and Uzume nodded running to their rooms to change into their battle outfits.

"Mina-tan what should I do" Matsu asked she knew she didn't have very much combat power but that had never stopped her before.

"Matsu I need you in the new command center coordinating our movements and keeping us updated on everything that's going on" Minato instructed. Matsu nodded and went to run out the door when Damian stopped her.

"I'll give you a ride all my equipment is there anyway…boss you coming I doubt you're going to sit on the sideline with this one" Damian said grabbing the keys to their S.U.V. The three of them sped to the warehouse where Damian pulled right inside the garage area before they all jumped out.

Minato and Damian took the service elevator down to the armory while Matsu ran up the stairs to the command room grabbing her head set and accessing a few surveillance satellites.

"Damian I want you providing over watch with a lethal and non-lethal loadout use whichever one you like I'm leaving the discretion up to you…try to keep the body count to a manageable level M.B.I will clean up their own mess and we don't need any one trying to trace anything back to us" Minato said strapping on lightweight body armor.

"Don't I always try to keep the body count down" Damian grumbled assembling a prototype sniper rifle.

"Do I have to bring up what happened in Brazil" Minato said chambering a round in a 9mm pistol and placing it in a holster on his hip. Unlike Damian he'd never learned how to accurately fire two weapons and he didn't like the way larger caliber weapons tended to handle so he preferred compact pistols and sub machine guns.

"Hey we were on vacation" Damian shrugged.

"Who kills 8 people on vacation" Minato frowned.

"There was a reward for them" Damian defended himself.

"Dead or Alive you had an option" Minato said grabbing his steel poles and placing them in a holder on his back.

"Dead bodies are easier to deal with" Damian said loading rounds into clips.

"just control yourself okay" Minato frowned getting back in the service elevator as Damian slung a duffle bag full of extra clips over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say boss" Damian smirked.

As they made it back to the main floor the found Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu, Yume, Musubi, Uzume and Kagari waiting in their battle outfits they all had small ear piece communicators placed in their ears.

"Minato Matsu told us about number 108 so what's the plan" Kagari asked.

"Good job Matsu-chan do you have an update on the situation" Minato asked.

"Yes but first catch these Mina-tan" Matsu threw Minato and Damian an ear piece communicator like the others had which they quickly placed in their ears. "There are currently a dozen Ashikabi and Sekirei pairs making their way into the newly grown forest through holes in M.B.I's perimeter but the denseness of the forest seems to have prevented them from getting very far. The easiest way through the forest right now seems to be from the north side of the forest but it's heavily guarded M.B.I has stationed a large number of guards equipped with heavy assault rifles and about six A.C.P's with mounted machine guns. I would suggest the east side as the best approach given the circumstances but it seems that the Ashikabi of the South Mikogami has sent a team of Sekirei to break through that entrance." Matsu explained.

"Matsu are there any vantage points around the North entrance" Damian asked.

"Yes there are several high points that give a clear view of the defensive line" Matsu informed.

"What are you thinking" Minato asked the former Merc who was no stranger to combat strategies.

"The north entrance is the quickest route to our objective that's the route I suggest we take since we're already behind the other groups, I can handle the north gate once the A.C.P's are taken care of if Kagari backs me up I'd suggest using the twins and Akitsu to break through their defense and create a hole for you to sneak through I'd suggest taking Musubi or Yume with you as their close combat abilities would be the best for the constricted areas inside the forest just in case you come across anyone. Once you're in the forest the twins along with Akitsu and Uzume could head off to stall Mikogami's Sekirei and give you the time you need to get to Kusano…Also I'm going to need and RPG" Damian said heading back to the service elevator.

"Looks like we're going to be breaking through the north side" Minato grit his teeth knowing how risky this plan was but it was the most reasonable plan of action.

"Minato-sama are you planning on fighting as well" Musubi asked seeing her Ashikabi's body armor and pistol.

"Of course Musubi-chan what kind of Ashikabi would I be if asked you girls to fight battles without taking part in them myself" Minato smiled warmly although his eyes maintained a battle ready hardness.

"Alright let's do this" Damian said holding a loaded RPG 7. As Minato and Damian headed towards one of their more heavily armored S.U.V's Matsu yelled for them to stop.

"What is it Matsu-chan" Minato asked.

"The discipline squad was just dispatched to keep the situation under control" Matsu said fearfully.

Minato turned to Yume who gave him a knowing look, out of all his Sekirei she was the only one that would be able to handle Karasuba.

"Well I guess I was going to have to face Suba-chan at some point" Yume sighed.

"Kagari you should go and back up Yume" Damian said to the flame Sekirei.

"But that means you will have to hold the North gate alone" Minato interjected.

"Don't worry about me boss I can handle it…Matsu is A.V 6 ready to roll" Damian asked.

"I managed to work out most the technical issues we were having but it's not fully mission capable yet" Matsu shook her head.

"Will it fire" Damian asked.

"Yeah but there's no telling when it will jam" Matsu warned.

"I'm willing to take this risk let's do this" Damian grinned. Minato nodded following Damian over to what was once a black Expedition. Now it had been heavily armored and fitted with heavy bullet proof glass a white number six had been sprayed on the hood.

"This thing looks like it can take a rocket and keep on rolling" Minato said impressed.

"Let's hope" Damian said jumping into the driver's seat. As they sped out of the large garage door the others followed close behind the Sekirei jumping from roof to roof moving as fast as the speeding A.V on the streets below. It took them about 15 minutes to make it too a vacant construction site where the group came to a stop. The steel beams of the structure towered three stories of the over the surrounding buildings making it the perfect location for Damian to set up as there were plenty of heavy steel beams to take cover behind.

"Yume, Kagari head out follow Matsu's instructions she'll direct you to the discipline squads current location" Minato ordered. The two Sekirei were about to leap away when Minato grabbed Yume's arm before she could say anything he brought her into a deep kiss. Yume could feel an overwhelming amount of power welling up inside her as her wings erupted from her Sekirei mark.

"Be safe out there and let Suba-chan know I said hi" Minato grinned.

Yume slammed her fist together pumped up as she nodded and took off grabbing a slightly pouting Kagari.

"I hope Suba-chan has calmed down over this past month" Yume frowned knowing her friends temper and ability to hold a grudge it wasn't likely.

"I'm going to take that lift over there to the top wait for my signal before breaking through the line" Damian said running off. Minato nodded turning back to the rest of his Sekirei who were looking at him expectantly. He smiled walking over to the twins first he grabbed them pulling them close they blushed as he moved his hands down to their firm asses.

"When this is over let's take a few days off I thinks it's about time we all got to know each other more intimately" he said loud enough for Musubi and Akitsu to hear. All his Sekirei blushed their fire for battle turning into a raging inferno at their Ashikabi's suggestive remark. Minato brought Hibiki in for a kiss first she moaned into his mouth as her body vibrated with power only breaking the kiss when her sister stole Minato's lips from hers. Hikari stuck her tongue in Minato's mouth as she felt light headed from the amount of power coursing through her. Eventually Minato broke the kiss leaving the twins literally sparking with energy. Next he walked over to Akitsu who gave him a small smile before leaning into him lifting her lips to his in a light kiss which he quickly deepened sticking his tongue in her mouth as he held her firmly by her waist. When he broke the kiss they both blew out a small cloud of frost as Akitsu's power spiked her eyes promising pain for anyone that stood in her path.

Lastly was Musubi who was breathing heavily as she felt all of her sister-wives power increase dramatically as Minato's Ashikabi aura became suffocating. Minato smiled as he lifted her chin gently bringing her into a kiss that wasn't quite as lust filled as the others had been after all Musubi was younger than his other Sekirei and more easily overwhelmed by his aura and he didn't need her trying to jump him before the start of the mission.

Uzume watched the scene practically drooling as her craving for Minato became even more intense and she vowed to herself that once this was over she would wing herself on him and steal him away for some private time no matter what.

"Minato you guys ready down there" Damian's voice came over the ear piece.

"Ready when you are" Minato replied.

A sharp **whooshing** _ **sound**_ pierced the air followed by a large explosion as the RPG Damian fired impacted one of the A.C.P's on the other side of the wall the blocked off the construction site. Gun fire rang out as the M.B.I troops opened fire at the top of the structure completely ignoring the group leaping over the corner of the wall until Hibiki and Hikari let lose several lighting strikes that destroyed four A.C.P's sending guards flying from the explosions. Akitsu let lose a blizzard of ice shards that destroyed the last two A.C.P's. Minato and Musubi sprinted pass the guards and explosions using Uzume's veils as cover as the cloth was strong enough to deflect small arms fire. Once they were pass the defensive line where bullets could no longer reach them Uzume unwrapped them from her veil.

"Good luck you two" Uzume said before sprinting off the go find the group of Sekirei Mikogami had sent.

"Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu we're in go ahead and leave the guards the Damian and Link up with Uzume to intercept Mikogami's group" Minato spoke into his ear piece.

"Hai" They all answered ceasing their attack the jumped away from the destruction they had cause the few guards that were able to take aim at them were quickly taken care of as sniper rounds rained down from the top of the construction site.

"Good luck girls I'll take it from here" Damian chuckled as he fired three more shots killing three more M.B.I troops with head shoots.

Even inside the dense forest Minato could hear the echo from the large rifle Damian was using. "Alright Musubi let's go save Ku" Minato said pulling out his 9mm pistol and taking the safety off. 


	5. Chapter 4 The green girl pt 2

**AN: Alright guys so I have a little after Christmas gift for everyone, the second part to the green girl arc. After sitting down and deciding to power out an entire chapter in a night, I'm pretty happy with the way things turned out. This chapter is fast paced with a lot of action and for a good reason, because the next few chapter will not be very heavy on the action unless you count lemons which I know some of you have been looking forward to. Anyway please enjoy the final chapter of the green girl arc.**

Chapter 4

"Eat this fuckers!" Damian growled launching another RPG 7 round from the top of the construction structure, nailing the back end of an armored hummer as it tried to pull around to get a better shot for the gunner manning the 50. Cal machine gun mounted on the top. Quickly ducking back behind the thick steel beam as random suppressing fire pelted the area around him, he scowled pulling out another fully loaded sniper magazine from his large duffle bag, ejecting the spent one before replacing it back in the bag and then loaded the new mag and chambered a round. Taking a deep breath before popping out from behind cover he quickly fired two rounds downing two more M.B.I grunts before retreating back into cover as more bullets made contact with the area around him.

Damian was extremely thankful for Matsu's suggestion of adding a heavy spring loaded butt stock on to the prototype in order to help with the recoil compensation when shoulder firing the weapon as well as helping to counter balance the heavy barrel.

The result was that he could fire the weapon all day and only suffer some mild bruising to his shoulder as well as having much quicker target acquisition. Because of the comparatively low recoil, he could rapidly fire two or three shots without losing any accuracy. Popping out to fire off three more shots, Damian cursed as no matter how many fuckers he seemed to kill, more just seemed to come and take their place. Checking his equipment Damian frowned as he only had half a dozen sniper mags left. After that he would have to dig in with the M240B machine gun he had disassembled inside the large bag he knew he had about 15,000 rounds to burn through with that weapon before he would have to change tactics again as the only weapons he would have left would be a P90 submachine gun and several clips for it, as well as his favorite two pistols red plated Five-Sevens with extended mags and a three round burst optional fire mode.

"I sure hope Minato hurries this up." Damian said to himself calling his friend by name instead of the usual 'Boss' title, as he fired off more rounds.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Minato held up his hand signaling Musubi to stop as he heard movement ahead. Peaking around a tree to see a lone M.B.I guard holding an assault rifle Minato smirked. "Hang tight I'll handle this one." Minato whispered to the young fist type.

Minato crouched low keeping his pistol at the low ready he crept up until he was about 10ft away from the grunt before he rushed forwards. The man tried to turn and fire at Minato but his reaction speed was far too low as Minato used his free hand to push the barrel of the assault rifle towards the sky while kneeing the man hard in the stomach. Using his strength and the man's own three point sling against him Minato yanked him into an open palm strike smashing his nose and dazing him. Minato turned using the sling once again to flip the man with a modified shoulder throw sending him to the ground hard. Ripping the weapon and sling off of him Minato tossed it away before pressing his 9mm to the poor bastard's skull and pulling the trigger.

"Well that was fun." Minato sighed. While Musubi drooled over his combat skills though, she thought whether he knew it or not, Karasuba's personality had definitely rubbed off on him a bit. "Come on let's keep moving we need to get to Ku as fast as we can." Minato said holstering his pistol. So far they had run into a handful of lone M.B.I grunts and one Ashikabi and Sekirei pair. While Minato had quickly killed all the M.B.I grunts he had made sure the Ashikabi hadn't forcibly winged the Sekirei before having Musubi knock out the girl while he handled the Ashikabi knocking him out with a swift blow to the stomach. Minato honestly had no idea where exactly he was going he just kept going in whatever direction the forest seemed to pull him hoping that somehow Ku was bring him to her.

The deeper they made it into the forest the more it seemed like Minato's hunch was right as eventually they came to a clearing where a single ray of sunlight pierced through the thick canopy shining down on a small blonde haired girl in a dirty white gown. "Ku-chan, is that you?" Minato asked softly. Immediately at the sound of his voice the girl's head snapped up.

"Onii-chan." Ku smiled widely as tears of joy spotted her eyes and she rushed forwards nearly tackling Minato to the ground. Minato grabbed her hugging her tightly and whispering that she was okay and that nothing else was going to hurt her as long as he was around. Ku nodded finally stopping her tears she already could feel the natural warmth that her Ashikabi gave off filling her, lulling her into a deep and comfortable sleep.

"Wow she must've been really tired." Musubi said seeing Ku's breathing slow down and her eyes close.

"Yeah it seems that everything that happened finally caught up to her…though if she has the power to create an entire forest when she's this small it makes me worried about how powerful she will be when she gets older." Minato said looking down at the small girl in his arms. "Alright Musubi let's get the hell out of here." Minato said turning to leave when a shiver ran down his spine and Musubi pushed him out of the way as a blade of wind sliced through the ground where he had been standing a second earlier.

"What the hell?" Minato growled keeping Ku firmly cradled in his arms.

"It's another Sekirei Minato-sama" Musubi said taking her stance.

"I was hoping to end it in one blow…I guess trying to show mercy isn't my strong suite after all." A girl about Musubi's age wearing a black gown with white sleeves and matching gloves she had long brown hair and eyes holding a wicked looking scythe over her right shoulder.

Looking down at the marks on the ground Minato eyed the new Sekirei wearily. "Musubi be careful she can do more than just physical attacks with that scythe, make sure you don't let your guard down." Minato advised looking for a safe spot to sit Ku down so he could assist Musubi.

"Right Minato-sama….I'm number 88, Musubi. I'm a fist type." Musubi declared, giving the traditional Sekirei greeting.

"I'm number 43, Yomi, the death scythe…my master wants that girl you're holding, and I've been ordered to bring her to him by any means necessary." Yomi said licking the blade of her weapon. While she may not agree with what she had been ordered to do, she would obey her master's wishes. Even if he had winged her by force, she was still his Sekirei.

"And who is your master if I may ask?" Minato questioned.

"My master is Hayato Mikogami, the Ashikabi of the south, so you better hand over that girl peacefully if you know what's best for you." Yomi said keeping her Scythe at the ready.

Minato couldn't help but relax a little. While he did plan to deal with Mikogami eventually, Higa Izumi was still at the top of his list for now luckily for Yomi. As distasteful as it would've been, Minato was willing to do whatever it took to bring that bastard to his knees, including interrogating his Sekirei. If Yomi had been one of his, he would've ordered Musubi to capture her no matter what…though he might still order her to, depending on how Yomi answered his next question. "I see and did Mikogami wing you by force or did you react to him naturally?" Minato asked his voice carrying a hardened edge to it.

Yomi froze wondering why he would ask that question. There weren't many Ashikabi who showed concern for their Sekirei, yet alone other Ashikabi's. "Before I answer I want to know exactly who you are." Yomi said still not letting her guard down.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I didn't introduce myself. I'm Minato Sahashi. I reside in the North." Minato smiled his usual warm smile that couldn't have been more out of place at that moment.

Yomi couldn't help but go a bit slack jawed. A lot of rumors about a new and extremely powerful Ashikabi recently settling down in the North had been circulating around town recently. It was rumored that he already had a handful of powerful Sekirei and had somehow convinced the Hannya of the North to side with him.

"Are you the rumored Ashikabi of the North?" Yomi asked.

"I guess you could call me that." Minato said scratching the back of his head.

Yomi was shocked as he didn't match any of the descriptions she had heard from rumors. Most said that he was a demon of a man whose sexual desire was only matched by his wealth and power. The rumors said that he was a brutal man that took his Sekirei's innocence as soon as he winged them, forcing them to satisfy him in various ways after he took them without mercy. Instead the man in front of her gave off a sense of pride and honor. The look in his eyes was that of a warrior who would do whatever it took to win, and judging by the Sekirei at his side, he hadn't done anything she hadn't either asked for or enjoyed.

'Not to mention he's pretty handsome.' Yomi blushed at her own lustful thoughts, her eyes able to make out the lines of muscle under Minato's clothing. His body was well trained and it showed in the confidence in his masculine eyes, unlike her current wispy and somewhat feminine master. And on top of that he actually seemed to care about his Sekirei.

"Now that I've answered your questions, I think it's time you answered mine." Minato said taking on a serious tone once again. Yomi just nodded unsure of what he would ask her.

"Did Mikogami wing you by force or did you react naturally to him?" Minato asked.

"Why does it matter? I'm his Sekirei regardless if it was my choice or not." Yomi frowned.

"I'm guessing it wasn't your choice then…and you might not be aware of this, but there are ways to break the Sekirei and Ashikabi bond. Of course I would never offer those to a Sekirei who had chosen their Ashikabi." Minato said seriously.

A glint of hope flashed across Yomi's face before she forced it down. Even if what he said was true, she couldn't defy her current masters orders. "Sorry but my master's orders are clear." She said getting ready for battle.

"I understand." Minato nodded. Setting Kusano down behind a large rock, he pulled out his steel poles walking over to Musubi's side.

"Minato-sama are we really going to defeat her?" Musubi asked feeling bad for her older sister.

"No Musubi-chan we're going to save her." Minato said his pupils sharpening.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Yume my scanners are showing the current discipline squad is about half a mile ahead of you moving towards you I'd advise you and Kagari to prepare yourselves for their arrival." Matsu informed.

"Got it." Yume said looking towards Kagari who nodded the two of them landing on a large roof top.

"When they get here you're not to engage them unless absolutely necessary. I don't want to have to fight Suba-chan unless it's absolutely necessary." Yume said to the flame Sekirei, her tone deadly serious.

"Got it." Kagari nodded. Even though he was also a single number, he had no idea how he would stack up against the infamous 'Black Sekirei', and knew it would be better to trust Yume on this one.

Just as Matsu had said, three Sekirei landed across from them a few minutes later. Yume recognized the younger two as Haihane, whose weapon of choice was bladed gauntlets and Benitsubasa who was a fist type like Musubi. "Suba-chan how nice to see you again" Yume smiled.

"Don't you smile at me you thieving bitch, you broke your end of our agreement." Karasuba snarled.

"I couldn't help it Suba-chan, you haven't seen him in person yet. He's not that cute little teenager anymore. He's a man now, and his aura, it's so strong and warm, just to be in his presence makes your body tingle." Yume said defensively.

"You didn't have to stay near him, you could've come back and told me Minato-kun was back. Instead you stabbed me in the back." Karasuba growled.

"Oh! Minato-kun is back! Can we go see him?" Haihane asked excitedly.

"Oh, we're going to go straight to him as soon as we're done here…Yume we agreed that whoever was the strongest between us would be Minato's Sekirei. I think it's time we settled this." Karasuba said her trademark bloodthirsty smile crossing her lips.

"Suba-chan, it doesn't have to be this way. Why don't you join us? You don't have an Ashikabi, and Minato-kun misses you, so I'm sure he would wing you too, if you asked."

"Ohh! You think he would me as well?" Haihane asked.

"Of course, Minato has more than enough to go around, trust me." Yume blushed.

Haihane couldn't but blush and drool a bit as she fantasized about her not so secret long term crush.

"Really? All this over some stupid guy? I don't get what's so special about him. If he's in M.B.I's way, wouldn't it just be easier to kill him?" Benitsubasa froze as before she could react she was blown backwards by a hard fist to the face. Yume stood there her eyes blank, devoid of all light, her fist outstretched. The soft glow around her fist faded as she slowly lowered it to her side.

"Don't you ever threaten my Ashikabi." Yume spoke her tone promising pain for whoever dared defy her.

"Damnit I didn't even see her move…how the hell did she get past Karasuba anyway?" Benitsubasa cursed, trying to get up only to feel the tip of a blade placed against her chest.

"It would be wise to follow number 8's advice." Karasuba smiled wickedly.

"You kinda deserved that." Haihane said crossing her arms.

Benitsubasa couldn't help but growl in irritation, but she held her tongue, curious of what type of man could make her usually cold blooded boss and absentminded best friend turn into defensive fan-girls.

"Suba-chan, I don't want to fight you when we could be working together. Minato-kun is plan-" Yume paused as Karasuba held up her hand. The Black Sekirei reached into her ear and pulled out a small communication device crushing it in her hand before looking at Haihane and Benitsubasa for them to do the same.

"There we go. Now M.B.I can't eavesdrop on our conversation." Karasuba smirked. "That bastard Minaka is probably still watching us through one of his surveillance satellites though."

"I see then that means-"

"Don't misunderstand me, I'm all for helping Minato-kun, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook. There's still the issue of who's gonna be Minato's number one…right now I'm sure you're his most powerful Sekirei, which means if I beat you, then Minato will be all mine." Karasuba grinned.

"That's mean you should learn how to share." Haihane grumbled.

"Oh Suba-chan, I don't think I can let you do that. After all, Minato did promise to give all of his Sekirei some personal time once this is all over" Yume said with a small blush making Karasuba frown.

"Don't worry Yume-chan, you can have him once I'm done…if he can move that is." Karasuba eyes sharpened.

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like you think you can beat me." Yume said cracking her knuckles. The two powerful Sekirei glared daggers at each other before moving in a blur of speed as they reappeared in a powerful clash.

"Well I guess that means the time for talking is over." Kagari sighed, jumping back and launching several fireballs at the other two Sekirei, determined not to get anywhere close to two clashing rivals.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

"Damnit these bastards are like fucking ants, no matter how many we

squash they just keep coming." Hikari growled. As she and Hibiki sent out another blast of lightning, sending a few M.B.I members scrambling, along with a few greedy wanna-be Ashikabi.

"Just keep them back. We need to give Minato-sama more time." Akitsu responded blankly, sending a blast of ice shards at one of the Sekirei Mikogami had sent named Mitsuha.

"Not a problem." Uzume said rushing forward using her veil like a spear to attack another one of Mikogami's Sekirei name Mitsuki.

"It would be a lot easier if we could find that bitch that's creating all this mist." Hibiki sighed.

"Akitsu, can't you do something about this?" Uzume asked.

"I would need time." Akitsu said creating an ice shield to block a heavy strike from Mitsuha's whip.

"I'll handle her" Hikari said switching out with the ice Sekirei. She charged her first with purple lighting and rushed forwards with impressive speed, surprising Mitsuha as she leaped backwards to avoid a powerful right hook.

"I hope Minato-kun finds Kusano quickly." Uzume said using her veils to block small arms fire before Hibiki took care of the M.B.I members with a large blast of lightning.

"I'm sure he should have found her by now. We should be getting word to pull back any minute now." Hibiki reassured. Thanks to their training, their cardio and endurance had increased significantly. Even so, they couldn't keep this up forever. They were already starting to become a bit winded… especially with the thick mist limiting their visibility pushing their reflexes to the limit.

"Ready." Akitsu said simply her eyes closed in concentration she stuck out her arms before slamming her palms together sending out a wave of subzero air freezing all the moisture in the atmosphere nearby turning the mist into a light powdery snow.

"There she is." Uzume said pointing out a silver haired Sekirei.

"I'll handle her." Akitsu said stomping her foot sending out a wave of ice spikes jutting out from the ground, speeding towards the newly revealed Sekirei female.

"Now it's a fight." Hibiki growled having been sick of their opponents disappearing into the mist whenever they started to lose. As they all went to reengage, they desperately hoped that Minato was safe. Even though he had Musubi with him, she was the least experienced in terms of combat. Hopefully they wouldn't run into anyone to challenging.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Musubi, be careful. Keep your guard up as you close distance. She can launch blades of wind from her scythe." Minato warned. He traded blows with Yomi who was both surprised and a little fearful that he was able to force her back with his superior skill, sticking close to her so she wouldn't be able to use her wind blades.

"Right Minato-sama." Musubi nodded, dusting herself off. She had a few cuts on her uniform and a small one across her right cheek, but other than that she was still boiling with energy for battle. Minato rolled to the side as Yomi tried to hit him with the staff of her weapon, only to receive a hard blow to the stomach as Musubi rushed back in at high speed, landing a hard uppercut to her gut.

'Damn it! How is she this good? She shouldn't have any prior battle experience.' Yomi cursed mentally. This should've been a cake walk but instead she was being pushed to her limits just to hold her ground, let alone trying to win and complete her mission for her master.

Leaping backwards to get space she swung her scythe around rapidly throwing out multiple blades of wind as fast as she could trying to force the duo back. Minato used his poles to break through the blades of wind receiving a handful of shallow cuts that stung annoyingly but were otherwise non-threatening, while Musubi used her agility to dodge using the tree branches to her advantage to rapidly change her direction as she closed in. Yomi growled as she blocked a hard punch from Musubi with the staff of her weapon before spinning and smacking her away with the back of the blade. Before she could press her advantage on the fist-type her Ashikabi was in her face, forcing her back with his surprisingly effective acrobatic style.

Yomi once again traded blows with Minato, doing her best to try to break through his attacks. The longer he pressed his attack, the stronger the pressure from his blows became. She dipped back to avoid a jumping spinning back kick, only for Minato to rotate again and nail her with the leg in the chin, staggering her. Before she could recover, Musubi was on top of her hitting her with a series of quick of jabs before knocking her away with a heavy roundhouse to her ribs, sending her skidding against the ground.

Yomi panted as she struggled getting to her feet, it was obvious that she wasn't going to win this fight by fighting fair. She hated to use underhanded tactics, but Mikogami was very clear when he told her to use whatever means necessary to complete her mission, and he was notorious for his punishments when it came to Sekirei that failed him.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the tiny blonde Sekirei still sleeping propped against the rock she had been sat down against. Yomi smirked evilly launching two wind blades towards the defenseless girl.

"KU!" Minato yelled rushing and throwing himself in front of the wind blades he managed to block the first one with his poles but the second one hit him square in the stomach sending him flying deep into the forest out of sight.

"What a worthless man taken out in one blow." Yomi said loudly, doing her best to deliberately enrage the fist-type.

"Min-Minato-sama!" Musubi screamed. Rushing forward, she assaulted Yomi with a barrage of heavy but sloppy blows that the Scythe wielder easy blocked or deflected. Dodging a wild hook Yomi slashed Musubi across the chest before slamming the staff of her weapon into Musubi's jaw, sending her reeling and slashing her across the back, making the fist-type scream out in pain. Musubi gritted her teeth stumbling forward she refused to fall to the ground as she turned around to face Yomi determined to hurt her for what she did to her Ashikabi.

"Give it up number 88, without your master's help, you're no match for me." Yomi goaded the younger girl.

"Musubi will not lose…Musubi will beat you!" With a savage growl Musubi rushed forwards blindly. Yomi scowled launching multiple wind blades at the charging girl. Musubi didn't even flinch as her body was cut and slashed by the wind blades her fist cocked back as she neared Yomi, all her power ready to be released in a single punch.

"Just die already!" Yomi yelled swinging her Scythe at Musubi's waist.

Blood ran down the blade of Yomi's Scythe and the brown haired girl stood shocked as Musubi held the staff of her weapon, the blade cutting into her side. She remember one of Minato's first lessons if you're going to go all out and put all your power into a single attack than you have to make sure that attack lands no matter what. Her eyes met Yomi a second before she slammed her fist square into her face, launching her backwards through multiple trees before she slammed into the ground, creating a large skid mark and barely holding onto consciousness.

Yomi coughed up blood using her scythe as a crutch to stand, her vision blurry from the blood dripping from a large cut in her forehead getting into her eyes. She could barely make out Musubi limping towards her. As she readied herself for the final blow she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and her vision faded to black.

"Good job Musubi." Minato said after he knocked out Yomi with a quick chop to the back of the neck.

"Minato-sama, you're okay." Musubi said teary eyed.

"Of course, besides some bruises I'm fine…now let's get your side wrapped up." Minato said pulling out a roll of gauze from his cargo pocket. Musubi flinched as he wrapped her side tightly to keep her from losing any more blood.

"Thank you Minato-sama." Musubi smiled.

"No need to thank me Musubi-chan, it should only be natural for me to take care of you girls…although I think you need a reward for remembering your lesson about making sure your attacks land." Minato smiled gently. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her gently holding it for a few seconds before pulling away, leaving a red-face Musubi yearning for more before he lightly karate chopped her head. "Still that doesn't mean to get stabbed every time you want to land a powerful attack." He chastised her. "Now why don't you get Ku, and I'll grab this one." Minato smiled leaving the small girl to Musubi so she wouldn't worsen her injuries.

"Matsu, we've completed our objective. Let all teams know it's time to pull out and send Damian to extract us. Also, get the med bay ready for Musubi plus one visitor. Kusano is fine, she just needs some rest." Minato said into his ear piece.

"Roger Mina-tan…there seems to be a problem with Damian's communicator, I'll try to figure out what's going on. In the mean time I'll send Seo-san to extract you, Musubi, Kusano and your plus one." Matsu informed him.

"Roger that, standing by for extract." Minato sighed. 'Damian your ass better not be dead'.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Fuck! Last drum." Damian cursed opening the feed tray of his M240 Bravo and sweeping out lose brass and round clips, before loading the last 150 round drum and slamming the fed tray close.

"Damian…Damian, it's Matsu, can you hear me?" Matsu asked through the ear piece.

"You've got some static, but I hear you Matsu…please tell me some good news. I'm on my last drum, and about half-way down shit's creek without a paddle if we don't pull out soon." Damian yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"Mina-tan just gave the word to pull back. I sent Seo to extract him since I wasn't able to reach you earlier…are you going to able to get out of there? I can redirect another team to help you get out of there." Matsu suggested.

"Don't worry about me, I still have that little thing we've been working on…plus I'm sure the others must be worn out. I'll get out of this myself." Damian said ducking behind cover.

"Roger, be careful out there." Matsu said before cutting the line.

"Well, it's been fun you bastards, but time for me to head out." Damian smirked firing off the last few rounds before ducking back into cover. Pulling out a thermite grenade, he put the M240B along with the prototype and RPG7 inside of the large duffle bag before pulling the pin and dropping the thermite grenade in the bag. He rushed back to the service lift that had brought him up to the top of the structure, trusting the grenade to do its job and destroy the weapons beyond recognition. As he pulled the lever to lower the lift he couldn't help but grin as it felt good to finally be able to use all those skills he had learned over the last few years.

"Well, you know what they say if you can't beat em…smoke em." Damian grinned pulling out a cigar from a metal tube he kept in in his flak jacket.

As he rustled around for his lighter he happened to glance up to see several foot troops rushing over with rocket launchers all of them pointing at the structure he was currently trying to get out of. "Fuck me sideways." Damian frowned as several rocket impacted the structure making the service lift he was riding sway violently. Holding on for dear life Damian looked over the edge seeing he was still almost 30 feet off the ground, the sound of metal cords snapping made Damian cringe as he looked up at the pulleys to see them barely holding together.

"Damn, this going to hurt." Damian growled. Steeling himself, he threw himself off the lift aiming for the armored vehicle below. He thudded against the top of the S.U.V, bouncing off and landing on the ground. He groaned as he forced himself to his feet, pain shooting through his left side and shoulder letting him know he mostly likely had a few cracked ribs and, when his arm wouldn't move, he realized he had dislocated his left shoulder.

"God I hate doing this." Damian groaned as he relocated his shoulder with a muffled cry of pain and a sickening popping sound. After taking a few quick breaths to help himself deal with the pain. He stumbled away from the A.V into a nearby alley. After checking to see that it was clear, he placed his back against the wall and using his right hand, he reached into his right lower cargo pocket and pulled out a heavily protected tablet that had luckily survived his jump. Turning it on he waited a few seconds for the lock screen to appear, then typing in a simple pin code, the screen changed to a home screen with several different app like prompts. Using his finger he clicked on [A.V 7 R.C]. After a few seconds a number of different action options appeared on the screen. Damian grined as he press [engine on], [turret activate], [Auto-targeting on]. He waited a few seconds for each program to show 100% before pressing [Drive] with a smirk.

"Do you see anything?" One M.B.I grunt asked.

"Fuck no, but that bastard has to be dead." Another one replied.

"Guys, does anyone else hear that?" A third agent asked trying to peer through the wreckage.

"Shut the fuck up Carl." The first yelled.

"Seriously guys, it sounds like….oh what the fuck is that?!" Carl yelled as an armored vehicle burst through the debris. A Mk19 40mm fully automatic grenade launcher mounted on some sort of mechanized turret that raised up through the back of the roof.

"Shoot it damn it!" Someone yelled as they opened fire on the A.V the vehicle returned in kind. Firing off a string of high impact grenades blowing away multiple enemies at once, its advanced targeting system worked like a charm.

"Aim for the driver seat…take down the driver!" A M.B.I grunt yelled getting everyone to redirect their fire. Of course being that their wasn't a driver, that tactic did jack shit as the turret continued to fire until a stray round managed to hit the feed tray, causing the grenade launcher to jam.

"Damn it! Looks like that's it huh…not a bad test run though." Damian sighed as he pushed a red symbol in the bottom right corner of the screen initiating a 30 second countdown. Pushing himself off the wall he slid the tablet back into his pocket as he did his best to walk normally back to the warehouse.

"Fuck yeah! I killed it!" Carl screamed as the vehicle stopped firing. The other M.B.I members cheered as Carl raised his assault rifle in the air in victory. Climbing on top of the 'Dead' A.V, Carl accepted the cheers of his peers as finally he received the recognition he deserved….for all of 20 seconds before he vanished in a ball of fire as the A.V self-destructed.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

Karasuba blocked four of Yume's lighting quick jabs, ducking under a high kick before slashing towards Yume's shoulder. The black gloved Sekirei knocked the nodachi to the side countering with a hard right. "Suba-chan, have you gotten slower?" Yume smiled as the Infamous Black Sekirei spit out a small amount of blood from Yume's right cross.

"Oh, how I've missed this." Karasuba grinned. Rushing Yume, her blade blurred as she switched hands, stabbing at Yume's head creating a small gash across her cheek. "Mmm." Karasuba moaned as she licked Yume's blood off her blade. "I wonder how much Minato-kun will like you after I cut up that pretty face of yours?" Karasuba smirked.

"Bitch." Yume cursed, rushing forwards she leaped high in the air she came down creating a crater with her fist where Karasuba had been standing a second earlier. Once again the two Sekirei disappeared in a blur of speed as they traded blows, both determined not to give an inch.

"Kagari-san, come in." Matsu's voice came through his earpiece.

"Little busy here Matsu." Kagari said launching a vortex of flame at Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"Well just listen then, Mina-tan just gave the word for everyone to pull back, so I suggest getting out of there as soon as possible." Matsu said.

"Got it…Yume! Minato-san just gave the word to pull back!" Kagari yelled jumping away from a heavy axe kick from Benitsubasa.

"Oh? Is the fun over already?" Karasuba frowned, the two high level Sekirei both sporting a number of light injuries.

"Looks like it." Yume sighed lowering her guard.

"Just when I was getting warmed up." Karasuba shrugged and sheathed her blade.

"Why don't you follow us back to our base? I'm sure Minato-kun wouldn't mind the surprise visit." Yume offered.

"Tempting, but I'm sure that bastard Minaka has us under surveillance…not that it really matters to me, but I wouldn't want to jeopardize Minato-kun's base of operations." Karasuba sighed.

"I see, give me one second….Matsu-" Yume spoke into her ear piece.

"I heard everything and I can disable the M.B.I surveillance satellites for about 30 minutes…but are you sure this is wise Yume?" Matsu asked.

"I can handle Karasuba if anything happens." Yume replied.

"Got it. Minato's already on his way back, I suggest you all hurry." Matsu said her fingers a blur as she hacked faster than any super computer could hope to match.

"Alright, let's go." Yume nodded to Karasuba who looked back and nodded to her subordinates.

'Finally I'll be able to see Minato-kun again.' Both Haihane and Karasuba thought while Benitsubasa was looking forward to seeing what type of man Minato was.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"Minato-kun, Yume's group is about a minute away." Matsu yelled from the control room.

"Thanks Matsu-chan, looks like almost everyone is back." Minato said leaning over the railing. Akitsu, Uzume, Hibiki, and Hikari had gotten back first. Once he arrived and took Kusano to a spare room, and Musubi to the med bay, he returned to the main training area with the others. "Any word from Damian?" Minato asked.

"Not yet." Matsu informed.

"Minato-kun, I can go out and looked for him." Uzume offered. Minato just shook his head.

"I'm sure he's fine, you all need to focus on resting." Minato smiled.

"Minato-kun, look who I brought!" Yume yelled as she landed in front of the open bay door along with Kagari and the current Discipline Squad.

"Yume…is that Karasuba-chan and Haihane-chan?" Minato rushed forwards and did something that would have been a death sentence for anyone else. He hugged Karasuba tightly, much to her and everyone else's shock.

"Oh my, Minato, look how you've grown." Karasuba said using the hug as a chance to feel the sculpted muscle under Minato's clothing. Her cheeks flushed as she suddenly felt her predatory instincts kick in as she inhaled his scent and felt a warm tingling throughout her body as her heart started to flutter she felt the power of his aura. Haihane was feeling it too, as she was shifting back and forth, her thighs rubbing together as her breathing increased. Even Benitsubasa was flushing, not understanding why her body felt so hot. As she looked at Minato she had to admit he was rather handsome his face was masculine, yet his smile was so warm and his body even under his clothing she could tell he was ripped.

"It's so good to see you again." Minato smiled before yelping as Karasuba knocking him in the head with her nodachi sheath.

"Where the hell do you get off leaving for years without saying fucking goodbye!" Karasuba growled.

"Suba-chan, is now really the time for this? You know you only have about 15 minutes left, right?" Yume smirked as her longtime friend and rival blushed and coughed to try to cover it up.

"Right…I umm…I know about your plans to destroy M.B.I, and I figured you could use some inside info. I hate that bastard Minaka as much as you do, and I think you could use all the help you can get." Karasuba coughed.

"I see, you're right. I could definitely use some inside info, but I couldn't ask you to spy on M.B.I for me, and I'm not going to order you to do anything since I'm not your Ashikabi." Minato shook his head. Before Karasuba could reply, Haihane rushed forward, smashing her lips into Minato's and forcing her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her body against his, taking care not to cut him with her claws. Dark blue wings burst from her Sekirei mark as her power along with Minato's aura spiked.

"May the claws of my pledge shred my ashikabi's enemies." Haihane panted. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for." She breathed going back for another kiss before being yanked away by Uzume.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've been holding back for weeks and finally when I decide to be winged by Minato-kun you show up and just fucking jump him-" Uzume was quickly held back by the twins as Haihane stuck her tongue out, only to turn around and receive a death stare by Karasuba. "Still worth it even if she kills me." Haihane muttered under her breath.

"Wow, that was something." Minato breathed.

Benitsubasa didn't even know her legs had moved until she was standing right in front of Minato, looking up at him she grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled him down into a rough lip lock before he could react. Blood red wings burst from her Sekirei mark as once again Minato's aura increased.

Karasuba growled grabbing Benitsubasa and nearly throwing her across the room before grabbing Minato and forcing him back into the wall, slamming her lips into his. Large inky black wings burst from her Sekirei mark as she felt her power sky rocket. Her tongue dived into Minato's mouth hungering for more of his masculine taste. She didn't even notice her hands trying to undo the button on his pants until Yume pulled them apart.

"Okay that's enough." Yume blushed.

"You're damn right that's enough! I was supposed to be winged by Minato first!" Uzume screamed.

In the commotion no one notice little Kusano had found her way to the main floor. She made her way unnoticed all the way to the stunned Minato pulling on his pants she looked up at holding up her arms. "Onii-chan."

"Oh, hey Ku-chan how do you fe-" Minato paused as once again he was caught in a kiss albeit a rather innocent one compared to the rest.

Uzume dropped to her knees crying 'beat by a little kid'.

Minato quickly broke the kiss after Ku's wings emerged he sat her down walking over to Uzume. It was only fair since she had been waiting so long that he wing her properly. Lifting her chin, he kissed her passionately until he could feel her emergence reach its peak as her long linen white wings emerged.

"It was more than worth the wait." Uzume smirked.

"Well does anyone else want a kiss...or can I rest now?" Minato said sarcastically before realizing his mistake as all the girls looked at him like hungry lioness.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Damian shook his head as he limped into the bay door to see a room full of Sekirei with their wings fully emerged.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**

"It's was good to see you again Minato-kun, let's watch T.V again soon." Haihane said as the Discipline Squad prepared to leave.

"Sure thing Haihane." Minato smiled.

"I'll be visiting with Haihane." Benitsubasa said simply.

"Sure thing, I'll be looking forward to it." Minato kept smiling.

"I'll be returning in a few nights to give a report. Make sure you're ready for me." Karasuba purred her tone indicating that she was planning on doing way more than giving a simple report when she returned.

"Of course." Minato gulped.

With that the Discipline Squad took off planning on getting out of the Northern area before the M.B.I satellites came back online.

"Not bad for our first mission." Minato grinned to all his Sekirei and Kagari who was the only one that hadn't been winged.

"Haha. I don't know about you, but I could use a hot bath and a strong drink." Damian groaned holding his newly wrapped ribs.

"How about we head over to Miya's? That way we can give her an update and use the bath house." Minato suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Damian said trying to get up only for Kagari to help him out, placing his arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help…hey did your shoulders get smaller?" Damian asked.

 **AN: Yup so I decided to end this one with a little note to Kagari becoming even more feminine as his body is starting to change even more. So yeah I had a shit ton of Sekirei being winged in this chapter and for a good reason, like I said in the ANs earlier, the next few chapters will be shorter and contain lemons before I start working on the next few big arc's, which will start introducing Sekirei like Tsukiumi and Kazehana. It will also go over Yomi, now that she will have a choice to break free from her old master, as well as Minato's mission to take down Higa…so as you can see I have some big things planned for this story.**

 **Also someone suggested in a review that I make Damian an Ashikabi as well. Since characters like Higa had subordinate Ashikabi, and it would also help to break up some of the Sekirei that I want to keep around but really don't see going too well with Minato, I'm going to throw out a few of my suggestions for Sekirei for Damian. So let me know what you guys think….plus he just got blown off a damn building, think the guy deserves a bit Sekirei service.**

 **Sekirei for Damian**

 **Oriha**

 **Sai**

 **Natsu**

 **Yashima (maybe)**

 **AN: I might possibly give Damian an O.C Sekirei if I can't give him enough cannon Sekirei. So, I'm open if anyone wants to offer up their idea of a female O.C Sekirei. It would help me out greatly…maybe make her a gunslinger or something. I'm trying to kinda give him a spec ops type group of Sekirei, which is why I put Oriha Sai and Natsu out because of their weapon sets. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **AN: Also I want to give a huge shout out to mineng 101 for being my beta reader and editor which I was in desperate need of.**


	6. Ch 5 Sheets of ice and a merc's hammer

Chapter 5

 _Sheets of ice and a merc's hammer_

 **AN: guess who's back…back again…sin's is back….tell a friend. Yes I've returned to the world of living after many months of drowning myself in pursuit of trying to further my carrier and education as well as trying to have some sort of family. Anyway I've kept you waiting long enough onto the story.**

It had been a few days since Minato and the others had successfully rescued Kusano and after making sure that the little girl was comfortable in her new home as well as travelling to Miya's and the warehouse HQ, Minato had decided that it was time to make good on his promise and send more intimate quality time with his Sekirei. Although Minato wasn't a virgin and had a decent amount of experience when it came to woman and dating, he was at a loss when it came to the process of dealing with multiple women inside of one relationship. He had thought about asking Miya for advice but quickly decided against it, due to number 1's usually stance against all sexual activities, though recently she had seemed to relax a bit more and not immediately unleash the wrath of her ladle on all things sexually suspicious. After giving it some thought Minato decided on seeking council from his usual source, his second in command and best friend. As Minato and Damian met up for their morning jog around the Northern area of the city he decided to voice his dilemma.

"I see so your worried about how you should go about spending time with your girls in a way that can make each of them feel special without making the others feel like your showing any of them favoritism" Damian repeated a summarized version of what Minato had just told him.

"Yeah pretty much" Minato sighed.

"And you want my opinion" Marcus raised his eyebrow.

"You're my tactical advisor, second in command, and best friend you've got to have some sort of advice that can help me besides you have more experience with woman than I do" Minato frowned.

"Alright let me think….have you thought about just fucking all of them at once" Marcus asked bluntly making Minato trip over his own to feet.

"I'm serious Damian" Minato said after he recovered.

"Look Minato I don't know what to say, yeah I've been getting laid since I

was 12 but even with a few threesomes under my belt I have no idea what someone like with 10 beautiful women from another planet should do" Damian sighed leaving little Kusano out of his count for obvious reasons. "My best advice to you would be to think about it like a mess hall 'first come first served' take them all out on a date in the order you winged them, that seems the fairest way to me"

"I guess that makes sense even being part of the Sekirei plan since I was

young there are still so many things that I feel I have to learn about them to be a good Ashikabi" Minato said making a mental note to sit down with Miya at some point and play 21 questions.

"Looks like having all those women isn't as glorious as I thought thank god I don't have to deal with any of that craziness" Damian laughed.

"Yeah for now…if you didn't get at least one or two Sekirei I would be surprised both Matsu and Kagari have said that you have a strong presence I'd bet 100 grand that if you spent a few hours walking around the city you'd come back with a little dove of your own" Minato smirked.

"Yeah whatever if you're that desperate to part with 100 grand I'll take that bet" Damian grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure that I'll be the one on the losing end of this bet…anyway it looks like I'll be taking Akitsu out today so I better get home and shower and get ready before she wakes up so I can surprise her with the good news." Minato said as they finished their jog a few blocks away from both his home and their HQ where Damian lived.

"Alright sounds good to me…I have a few things I need to take care of today but if anything comes up be sure to contact me, we can never be sure what M.B.I or the other major Ashikabi will be up to" Damian warned.

"Yeah I'll be sure to stay vigilant, you should worry more about yourself though unlike me you don't have super powered woman ready to rip your enemies heads off at the slightest provocation" Minato chuckled.

"Haha who needs that when I got the world's greatest weapons right here" Damian said flexing his 20 inch arms.

"Whatever you say…see you later alright" Minato waved.

"Yeah, I'll forward you my report for the day late this afternoon." Damian waved back.

Minato had known Akitsu for some time now, and she had always been the embodiment of quite beauty and strength. Even now with her submissive demeanor he was sometimes surprised by how powerful she was. What troubled him however was her timid nature off the battlefield. When he had known her as a child and teenager she had always been shy but never to the extent that she was currently after becoming a discarded number prior to becoming his first Sekirei. Minato figured he'd take her out on a date where she could relax and they could just focus on each other.

"Maybe I'll take her on a tour of the town we can find a quiet place to have breakfast and lunch. Maybe I'll have Damian make us some dinner and have it packed so we could enjoy a quiet evening in the park or something" Minato said brainstorming a few ideas for his date out loud.

It was still early in the morning when he walked in the front door to his home and as he expected none of his Sekirei were awake. Usually Matsu and Akitsu were the first awake, though with Matsu moving between Miya's place his and their HQ it was hard to know where exactly she would appear.

Yume and Musubi, Hibiki, and Hikari were the next ones awake usually starting their day with some sort of combat training before breakfast.

Unfortunately, Minato hadn't heard from Karasuba, Benitsubasa, or Haihane since he had winged them and all he could do was hope they were okay and hadn't been discovered as spy's.

Lastly Uzume and Kusano were always the last of his girls to wake up both were easily capable of sleeping 12 hours or more if they chose to.

Deciding to shower before his girls started to wake up that way he could give Akitsu the good news and hopefully get their day together started before the others woke up that way he wouldn't have to deal with the disappointed and pouty faces of his other Sekirei. 'Better to ask for forgiveness than permission' Minato chuckled to himself as he carefully opened the door to his room as to not wake the girls inside currently passed out on his bed were Hibiki, Hikari, Musubi, and Yume. Taking a moment to drink in the sight of four beautiful scantily clad women lying in compromising positions.

As much as Minato prided himself on his self-control he had to admit it was very tempting to see what would happen if he decided to go with Damian's idea of fucking all his Sekirei at once. Grinning at the idea as he slipped into the master bathroom which was nearly as large as the bedroom that it connected to. Stripping out of his long sleeve t-shirt and sweat pants Minato took a few moments to admire his physic in the wall sized mirror opposite the door he'd just entered. While he wasn't as muscular as Damian he was much more shredded every muscle in his body was tight and rock hard, from his arms to his eight-pack abs. After he was satisfied with what he saw in the mirror he stripped out of his last piece of clothing a pair of black supportive boxer briefs. They were probably one of the best pieces of advice he ever got from Damian, who told him that for individuals that were packing as large as they were, you needed something that could hold everything in place when doing intense training or actual combat. Minato found that they were lifetimes better than the traditional boxers he used to wear which were uncomfortable and forced him to constantly adjust himself.

After a short steam in the built-in sauna/steam room and a nice luke-warm shower. Minato quickly dressed after finishing the rest of his daily hygiene routine. He decided on red button down dress shirt with black dress slacks and polished black shoes he grabbed one of his many black blazers to go along with the outfit as it was starting to get colder. As far as accessories went Minato chose a pair of black small frame Ray ban's and a silver Rolex. He preferred a simple and professional look as opposed to the slightly thuggish style of his best friend.

Now that his look for the day was decided it was time for him to choose his toy for the day. Walking downstairs through the elegantly styled kitchen and into the back yard which like Miya's served as a nice little training field for hand-to-hand combat, only his was slightly different not only was it much larger but it had a car-sized pathway that lead the yard to the side of the house. It may have seemed odd to any passerby but Minato had a hidden gem. Sliding open a hidden panel in the banister of the balcony revealed a key pad, after entering a 5 digit pin a low rumbled sounded as half of the backyard sank down to reveal a hidden garage filled with top of the line exotic cars. While Minato was by no means lose with his money the returns from his many worldwide investments and stock holdings as well as the profits from some of his medical research had not only filled his bank account to the point where he could easily fund the private war he was planning on wagging against M.B.I and anyone who stood with them. It had also allowed him to enjoy some of life greatest luxuries guilt free.

Currently in his Garage sat a Silver Audi R8 Spyder, a Red Ferrari 488GTB, a black Aston Martin Vanquish, a yellow Porsche 911 GT3, and a dark blue Maserati Gran Turismo. Minato took a moment to think about which car would make more of a statement before deciding to go with the Aston Martin Vanquish. After pulling the almost 200,000-dollar car around to the side of the house he parked it and decided to have a cup of coffee until Akitsu woke up.

Minato didn't have to wait long as after only a few sips of his coffee he was greeted by Akitsu's usual soft voice. "Good Morning Minato-sama"

"Morning Akitsu-chan" Minato smiled gazing at her over his coffee cup. As with nearly every one of his Sekirei, Akitsu preferred to wear one of his shirts over actual pj's. She was currently wearing a white button down shirt with the top three buttons undone to allow her breast to have room to breath along with a pair of light blue panties.

"Would you like to have some breakfast Minato-sama" Akitsu asked bending down to look through their constantly nearly over-stocked fridge, giving Minato a lovely view of her round ass awakening something primal inside of him.

Akitsu let out a surprised yelp when Minato suddenly gave her ass a soft smack. Before she knew it he had her wrapped in his arms from behind, one of his hands trialed up to her breast giving her right one a firm squeeze while the other one trialed down past her belly button. "How about I have you instead" Minato whispered hungrily in her ear.

"Ah Minato-sama" Akitsu breathed out heavily. While compared to Matsu or Uzume Akitsu might appear to be reserved, she craved her Ashikabi to claim her as much as the others did. Akitsu started to feel un-naturally hot as Minato started to kiss and lick her neck while he continued caressing her through her clothing. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt something large and hard pressing into her ass through her panties. She was panting heavily by this point as her excitement and sensitivity continued to rise.

Minato was starting to feel his self-control slip as Akitsu started pressing her ass back into his rock-hard erection. At this rate he was going to end up pounding her into the fridge if he didn't get a hold on himself quick. With some effort, he managed to slowly let her go allowing her to catch her breath.

"How would you like to spend the day with me just me and you" Minato asked huskily.

"Hai" was all Akitsu could say as she struggled to recover her bearings.

"Good go shower and get ready I'll be waiting for you" Minato said leaving her weak kneed as he went to start the car…and let the cold air help him calm down.

After about twenty minutes Akitsu arrived dressed in her normal outfit. Minato quickly got out and helped her into the passenger seat before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat. After making sure that her seat belt was fastened correctly Minato petted the gas pedal a few times allowing himself a moment to enjoy the sound of the engine before shifting into gear and taking off.

Akitsu sat silently in her seat she wasn't sure what her master had planned but she hopped it wasn't more teasing. Not that she didn't **thoroughly** enjoy it, far from it…she was concerned that her self-control would fail and that she would end up jumping him. Even after taking an ice cold shower her body was still abnormally hot especially between her thighs.

Somewhat sensing her dilemma through their bond Minato placed his hand on her thigh and gave her a relaxed smile. "Don't worry we'll save the real fun for later tonight…but only if that's what you want".

"Of course Minato-sama" Akitsu returned with a larger than normal smile.

After driving around for a bit Minato parked in front of a mid-scale restaurant. Everyone in the area turned their head wanting to know who would be driving such an expensive car as this wasn't a part of town where the rich or famous frequented. Many of the women jaws dropped as Minato stepped out of the car, partly because of how handsome he was and partly because of how young he was. Their eyes followed him as he went to the passenger side and helped his lovely companion out. Now it was the men's turn for jaws to hit the floor as the silent beauty accepted the hand offered to her and walked arm in arm with Minato into the eatery.

The couple was greeted immediately by a bubbly waitress in her mid-twenties who quickly showed them to their seats and gave them menus before leaving with their drink orders. Akitsu couldn't help but notice how the woman kept glancing at Minato with lust filled eyes and she couldn't help but feel jealous when Minato offered her a kind smile as she returned with their drinks. Although Akitsu may not feel jealous when her sister-wives flirted with Minato she knew that they had just as much claim on Minato as she did so she didn't mind, in the end they were all connected by the same bond.

As Akitsu looked over the menu she found a few items that caught her interest, doing her best she decided to try to narrow her choice down to one or two options as she didn't want to seem greedy.

Minato seeing the concentration in her face Minato had no doubt that she was trying to seem more lady-like by trying to only order one meal. He let out an amused chuckle knowing that even Akitsu wasn't immune to the notorious Sekirei appetite.

"You know I'll be offended if you don't order to you hearts content" Minato smirked.

Akitsu blushed but nodded happily shocking the waitress when she returned to take their order by listing several items that she wished to sample. The waitress looked at Minato as if confirming that it was okay for Akitsu to be ordering as much as she was, which wasn't surprising considering that most of the items were between 40 and 60 bucks. When Minato gave her a slight nod she quickly took down the order before turning to Minato who's order was rather simple in comparison. Once the waitress left the two of them made small talk, mostly discussing what Minato had planned for the future. Akitsu was curious what his next plan of action would be now that one of his biggest obstacles was now under his control in the form of the current discipline squad.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting to have Karasuba on my side this early on if at all. I had several plans for slowly convincing her to come to my side and over a dozen if she had bonded with an Ashikabi that had sided with M.B.I while I was gone. She's very powerful and to be honest there is only a handful of Sekirei that could go toe to toe with her and hope to live." Minato said seriously.

"Even with my powers restored I'm afraid that even I wouldn't be able to hold her off for long if she was serious at least without my Norito" Akitsu frowned.

"We got lucky I'll be the first to admit that I was praying that Karasuba and Haihane would side with me I had no idea if Karasuba or Yume would still be a part of the discipline squad when I returned the fact that I was able to wing the entire third generation of the discipline squad was completely outside of my calculations" Minato admitted.

"That's a good thing though Minato-sama you've taken away M.B.I's greatest weapon" Akitsu returned.

"I'm afraid not as much as hate to admit it Minaka has probably planned for this sort of scenario although he might not be aware of their winging just yet I'm sure he has back-up plans in case I was able to wing Karasuba, Haihane or both considering they both were reacting to me when I was younger. He might not have been expecting Benitsubasa to be winged by me but I'm sure he had a fall back for her as well as it wasn't likely that she would turn against Karasuba in the case that I winged her. The only question now is what Minaka has planned in the event that the current discipline squad came under my control" Minato scowled.

"Whatever it is it can't be good" Akitsu could see the massive burden her Ashikabi was under and vowed to help him relieve as much stress as possible later that night.

"I agree…but let's forget about all that for now since it looks like our food has arrived" Minato smiled as the waitress placed various dishes down on their table filling it up completely.

"Please enjoy your meal" the waitress said with a bow before leaving them to their meal.

Akitsu cautiously tried the first forkful of her dish, instantly her eyes lit up and she dug into the rest of her meal with gusto though to her she did it in a very lady like manner.

Minato always found it amusing how Sekirei could maintain their figures despite having a monstrous caloric intake. In one meal melee-types like Yume and Musubi could eat more than hardcore bodybuilders or powerlifters could in the entire day. Minato even had Seo build a storage shed with several freezers and large wall long cabinets just to be able to have enough food for his Sekirei to eat for a week or so without having to run to the store after every meal.

Minato finished his two dishes quickly and sat content sipping his coffee as he watched Akitsu finish up her seventh and last dish. "I hope everything was to your liking" Minato said getting a refill for his coffee from a passing waitress.

"Everything was delicious Minato-sama" Akitsu smiled brightly.

Minato couldn't help but blush a bit as he remembered how she had always smiled brightly at him whenever he came to visit her back when she stayed in M.B.I's tower. Back then she had been quite adamant about becoming his Sekirei he thanked kami he had gotten to her so soon after she was released having found out from her after he had taken pleasure in destroying those gang members that she had been released just a few hours before he landed.

Finding her in such a broken state increased the already titanic amount of hatred he felt for Minaka already to demi-god levels. 'I'll destroy that bastard and everything he ever built' Minato mentally vowed.

A cool soft hand brought him out of his justifiably violent thoughts. He looked up into Akitsu's worried eyes and realized that he had been clenching his fist rather tightly. With a gentle smile he relaxed and took Akitsu's hand in his caressing it before bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

Akitsu blushed feeling her Sekirei mark heat up slightly at the act, along with the rest of her body.

Soon the waitress returned with their bill which Minato quickly paid leaving a hefty tip before offering Akitsu his arm and leading her back out to the car.

A few admires moved out of Minato's way as he opened the door for Akitsu. Minato once again made sure she was set before pulling off and heading towards a sweet shop he figured they could burn a few hours there even though they just had breakfast it was closer to lunch by the time they had finished so he figured if they spend some time there before going on a walk through the park even though it was starting to get colder he knew Akitsu wouldn't mind. After that they could find a nice place to have dinner before heading back to a penthouse suite he had reserved to give them some privacy.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle as Akitsu's eyes lit up as he led her into one of the largest sweets shops in town. "Feel free to try anything you like" Minato said giving her the green light. Minato never thought the expression 'happy as a kid in a candy store' would ever apply to someone as perfectly as it did Akitsu at that moment. He found it refreshing to see he go from container to container trying samples of just about everything she could get her hands on. When she found something that she liked she would make a mental note of it so she could make sure that she come and get more of it once she was done tasting everything.

It took Akitsu a little over three hours to taste everything in the shop and another hour and a half for the staff to gather the 12 pounds of various sweets that she ordered and get them checked out. Unfortunately for Akitsu there wasn't much room in the car so Minato promised he would have Damian pick up and keep her candy safe until she could retrieve it. After leaving the sweets shop with a handful of suckers they headed toward a local park that was supposed to be a pretty romantic spot for couples.

"The cold isn't bothering you is it Minato-sama" Akitsu asked since it was cold enough to see your breath when you exhaled.

"No I'm fine the cold doesn't really bother me, besides if I did start to get cold I'm we could think of a few activities that would keep us warm" Minato smirked.

Akitsu blushed but nodded with a coy smile on her face. Seeing Minato's hand dangling by his side she interlaced her fingers with his leaning against his left arm with a content sigh. Her body started heating up once again when Minato pushed her bang back and kissed her forehead. The two of them walked around just enjoying being close to one another for hours until the sun started to set. It was nice for them to be able to enjoy time like this pretending that they weren't fighting a secret war and that they were just a normal young couple enjoying the light snowfall that had started sometime though their walk in the park.

"Looks like the sun's starting to set and I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry again" Minato said as his stomach growled to emphasize his point.

"Do you have a place in mind for dinner" Akitsu asked.

"Yeah I do but before that we need to make a stop" Minato said as they walked arm in arm back to the car.

The next stop on Minato list took Akitsu by surprise even more so than the candy store. Minato had brought her to an obnoxiously fancy shop that specialized in women's fashion.

"Hello there sir how may I help you this evening" a flawlessly dressed sales woman asked as they entered the store.

"I'd you to find an appropriate dress for my lovely partner we are heading out to dinner and I'd something that accents her curves a bit more" Minato said casually.

"Ahh looking to show off your woman that's a sentiment I can apricate…looks like you've hooked yourself a keeper" The saleswoman smiled as Akitsu blushed and nodded.

"If you'll follow me miss I'll have you look at some of the designs I have in mind. Sir please make yourself comfortable I'll have her back in a few moments" the lady bowed and walked off with Akitsu past rows of various clothing until they were out of his sight.

To help pass the time Minato pulled out his phone for the first time since earlier that morning and instantly regretted it as the number of unread text messages and miss calls was astonishing. All his Sekirei excluding those on the discipline squad had sent him over 30 text messages and 5 calls apiece. He was going to have hell explaining why he had ignored them all day when he saw them the day morning. Sighing to himself he swiped over to one of the various cell phone games he had downloaded to help pass time. A high pitch tune echoed through the air as the 'Clash of Clans' game started up. Across from him an older man who was the only other patron in the store at the moment looked up and smirked turning his phone to reveal he was on the same game. Minato grinned and gave him a friendly wave before going back to his game, while he usually wasn't big on gaming he did enjoy the strategy aspect of the game. He had just started building an army for an upcoming clan war when someone politely cleared their throat.

Minato quickly looked up and the sound of fabric be strained as lucky covered by the gasp as he saw Akitsu in a white figure hugging dress. While the design was rather simple with it being backless and low cut in the front to show off plenty of cleavage with long slit running up the thigh it look absolutely amazing on Akitsu who was now wearing just enough make up to make her sharp eyes and full lips pop.

"You look amazing" Minato finally said when he was able to find his voice again.

"T-thank you" Akitsu stuttered.

"I think the dress is rather fitting don't you think, simple but elegant the styling emphasizes the wearer and not the dress itself. I hoping this is close to what you had in mind" The sales woman asked.

"It's perfect" Minato said standing up and handing her his black card.

"Have I nice evening you two and come back anytime" The woman bowed as they left to store. Minato and Akitsu returned the gesture with a small bow before getting into the car and driving to and equally fancy restaurant.

"Are you okay" Minato asked after they had been seated in a reserved private booth.

"Yes…this is all just a bit overwhelming" Akitsu said a bit flustered.

"You get used to it after a while I'm sure we will have many more days like this together although I'm not so sure if they will be as private" Minato sighed.

Catching on to his meaning Akitsu looked him in the eye and said "I don't mind sharing you with the others, in fact it might be better if you were to take us in pairs considering none of us have any experience when it comes to nighttime affairs".

"As much pride as I have in my stamina I doubt I could tire two you girls out at the same time not when you compare the stamina of the average human to the average Sekirei" Minato chuckled.

"But Minato-sama though our stamina high during combat that is only because we are bred for battle so we can defend our Ashikabi during times of war, however it is actual rather low when it comes to other affairs" Akitsu informed.

"Really…I wonder why Matsu never mentioned that, she seems to have an abundant amount of knowledge on all things perverted and sexual" Minato shook his head.

"She is rather odd at times" Akitsu agreed.

"Excuse me sir are you two ready to order" a rather handsome waiter asked he kind of reminded Minato of Kagari but with black hair. The similarity between them brought Minato's thoughts to the flame Sekirei who had been acting rather skittish around him recently. He had asked Damian about it since the two of them went out of patrol together often but Damian had just told him that he'd find out eventually whatever that meant.

Minato gave the waiter his order before Akitsu placed hers, not having to be told not to hold back this time because there were so many delicious things on the menu that she ordered nearly half of it. Dinner was quite a satisfying affair in Minato's opinion not only was the food extremely good, nearly every man who caught a glimpse of Akitsu couldn't help but stop and stare. Minato smiled as he decided that he would get all of his Sekirei a few outfits from the same woman that had picked out Akitsu's, she seemed to have an eye for finding the perfect outfit.

By the time Akitsu was done with her meal they had gone through a bottle of very nice wine and both were obviously ready to get on with their evening if the subdued fire in their eyes were anything to go buy. Minato quickly paid for their meal leaving a very nice tip before quickly escorting Akitsu to the entrance where a valet wasted no time pulling around with his car. The entire drive to the hotel Minato kept one hand on the wheel and the other on Akitsu's thigh which was easier by the fact that Akitsu was sitting sideways lying her legs on his lap. The look in her eyes could only be classified as smoldering, whenever the two made eye contact Minato could feel his pants tighten as a wave of lust washed over him. The only thing stopping them from going at it in the elevator was the fact that they had company for the majority of their ride up to the suite.

Once in the privacy of their own room everything that had been held back under the surface come to a head. **(Warning sexual content ahead read at your own risk not for those under 18. If you do not wish to read the sexual content skip ahead to the next bold print).**

Minato grabbed Akitsu forcing her back into the wall as he crashed his lips into hers. Akitsu moan as he licked her lips demanding she allow his tongue entrance. She gladly complied and despite her submissive nature she hungrily battled his tongue for dominance. They continued their oral battle as their hands started to shed away clothing. Minato shrugged off his blazer and Akitsu already had his shirt halfway unbuttoned before the garment hit the floor. Breaking their kiss only for a few seconds to peel off his shirt Minato quickly resumed their lip lock with a vengeance.

Now that Akitsu's hands were busy roaming around her Ashikabi's chiseled chest and abs Minato was able to pull the top of her dress down to reveal her large breast. Creamy mounds of pale flesh with hard pink nipples that begged to be touched, he wasted no time palming her right breast roughly gently squeezing her nipples between his fingers as he did so. Akitsu moaned hotly in his ear as he started to lick and nibble her neck biting down roughly leaving red love marks on her alabaster skin. Akitsu dug her fingers into Minato's messy hair as he latched on to her left nipple sucking while rolling it between his teeth making the line of pleasure and pain blur.

Knowing Akitsu was notorious for not wearing panties Minato used his now free hands his fingers gently trailing from her smooth creamy thighs up to her panty less ass he grinned gripping her bare ass cheeks. "Ahh Minato-sama" Akitsu moaned breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want" Minato whispered in her ear his tongue and teeth tracing the edge.

"Take me" Akitsu answered huskily.

Minato growled in satisfaction lifting her up her thighs instantly wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he slowly pulled her dress down past her hips and off her legs before drinking in the sight in front of him. The thin layer of sweat coating her body along with the rise and fall of her breast as she laid bare before him her toned stomach leading down to a small patch of neatly trimmed auburn hair above her already dripping slit making Minato's mouth water as he dove in for a taste.

Akitsu's back arched off the bed and her toes curled as Minato hot tongue licked up her pussy savoring her taste. She practically squealed when he started sucking on her clit sending pleasure shooting through her entire body making her go rigid. Having never experienced such pleasure before Akitsu quickly raced towards the first orgasm of her life. Minato's tongue spread her folds wanting to taste every inch of her core he kissed her lower lips as he inserted one finger pumping it in and out of her tight sex slowly. After just a few minutes Akitsu was moaning constantly and her hips involuntarily bucked against his tongue keeping time with his finger. Finally Minato sent her tumbling off the edge of pleasure that he had been keeping her on by sucking her clit while curling his finger inside her repeatedly hitting her g-spot. Akitsu's legs instantly locked around his head as she came nearly drowning him in her juices as she squirted.

Even when her orgasm finally subsided she collapsed on the bed convulsing gently as the aftershocks of pleasure rendered her motionless. "Are you okay" Minato asked fearing that he had broken her.

"Hai" Akitsu gasped managing to lift herself into a semi-kneeling position on the bed.

"Would you like to keep going" Minato asked.

"Yes…please more" Akitsu almost moaned.

Minato grinned kicking off his shoes and socks he went for his belt buckle when Akitsu told him to stop. She sexily crawled towards him undoing his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his dress pants before making the mistake of yanking down his pants and underwear at the same time freeing his rock-hard member which promptly smacked her in the chin. Akitsu eyes went wide as she beheld Minato's towering dick for the first time a thick and throbbing 10-inch meat spear ready to pierce her maidenhood to the womb.

Akitsu grabbed it with one hand finding that her fingers couldn't even wrap around it properly. While she may have been comparatively innocent compared to her sister-wives in the sense that she had never read a dirty romance book or watched porn Sekirei instinctively knew how to pleasure their Ashikabi. Using both hands she pumped his shaft slowly, while looking him in the eyes she moved her hands and licked the underside of his dick from base to tip before taking the head in her mouth swirling her tongue around it making Minato groan. Akitsu slowly took more of him into her mouth finding that even when she felt him about to hit the back of her throat she could still fit both hands on his shaft. She wanted to do her best in pleasuring him so she pumped his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down occasionally pulling his dick all the way out and using her powers to blow a stream of cool air down his shaft before plunging him back into her mouth.

The constant change in temperature managed to push Minato to his climax and he growled out the he was cumming. Akitsu started to quickly pump his shaft while keeping the tip in her mouth gulping down as much cum as she could. With Minato's size she had expected a large amount but when even after several gulps she was still swallowing mouthfuls she just couldn't keep up and cum started to leak from the corners of her mouth. After the torrent of cum subsided she used her fingers to sexily clean up the cum she wasn't able to sallow instantly reviving Minato's limp members to full health.

Grabbing her shoulders Minato pushed Akitsu down getting on top of her he rubbed his cock up and down her slit to lubricate it in her juices before looking her in the eye making sure she wanted to continue when she nodded he pushed into her surprised when he felt her hymen. He had been under the impression that almost all female Sekirei broke theirs while training. He pushed through it in one smooth motion and hilted himself as she cried out in pain. He focused on not moving an inch to allow her to get used to his size, after about a minute he started slowly pumping in and out of her sex the sheer tightness of her pussy was mind numbing as she gripped him so tightly it was almost impossible to move.

Akitsu could feel tears of happiness welling up in her eyes as she and Minato were finally one. His cock was stretching her to the point that she was sure without the healing factor that all Sekirei possessed her pussy would never go back to normal. After a few minutes' of slow love making Akitsu was ready for more and started to grind her hips against Minato's strokes. Taking the hint Minato started to pound her into the bed with slow but hard strokes pulling out till only the tip was in before pounding balls deep into her hungry snatch.

"Ah more" Akitsu moaned.

Minato growled, pulling completely out he yanked her hips over the edge of the bed and shoved himself roughly back into her holding her hips he started pounding her with no regard for how loud they were being or how her energy was spiking wildly as she rushed towards her second orgasm. Akitsu was moaning so loud that neither of them hear the bed cracking under the force of Minato's pounding.

"Minato-sama I'm cumming" Akitsu screamed.

"Me too" Minato grunted.

"Cum inside me I want to be filled with your seed" Akitsu moaned. The both moaned loudly as they climaxed together the wooden bed frame no longer able to withstand the forceful pounding snapped as Minato plunged balls deep and emptied his load inside of Akitsu. Akitsu wrapped her arms and legs around him as her sex contracted violently milking Minato dry the two lovers blissfully unaware that ever other Sekirei inside of the bound had just shared an involuntary orgasm.

 **(End of sexual content)**

"Are you satisfied" Akitsu asked after a few more rounds of sex.

"I could keep going but you look like you're ready to pass out" Minato said lying down next to her.

"I'm afraid so I don't think I can take any more" Akitsu panted her sex was swollen and sore and she could feel her body losing strength.

"It's okay we should both probably get some rest, I think we're going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow" Minato pulled the sheets over their naked forms.

"Goodnight Minato-sama I…I love you" Akitsu said blushing madly as she kissed him.

"I love you too Akitsu" Minato said wrapping her in his arms as they both fell asleep.

 **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**

Damian stripped out of his shirt as he stepped into the left making his way down to the living floor. Despite the fact they were located 30ft below ground the living floor only felt slightly bunker like. There was a large kitchen, dining room and living room with a 72 inch 4k tv mounted to the wall surrounded by several supple black leather couches and lazyboy chairs. The entire living room was carpeted with plush white carpet while the dining room and kitchen had a polished hardwood floor with the kitchen having the newest black and stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops it was completely stocked with everything you'd expect to find in a five-star kitchen.

Walking back to his room which was the largest out of the six bedrooms in the living quarters. He had a large king size bed against the far wall draped in black and gray sheets. Soot grey carpet to match the walls and accent the black polished dresser, and nightstands. The was a collapsing wooden door that lead to a small office with a triple monitor set up thanks to Matsu who was a pro at fitting a lot of tech into a rather small area. He used on monitor of the set up to filter through various information he collected from his plethora of sources, keeping track of all his and Minato's various assets as well as tracking shipments of weapons, vehicles, explosives, medical supplies and other equipment. He usually kept one monitor available to cycle through the various security cameras and motion sensors he had placed throughout the HQ and other high value areas such as shipping containers where he kept backup equipment in the off chance that their main HQ was compromised. The last Monitor was usually kept free for any current research he needed to conduct but for the last few days it had been on 24/7 monitoring the currently unconscious Yomi that was in the med bay. She been out since the day before when Minato attempted to question her, her responses were all rather foul insults including calling him a 'cockless bastard'.

Unfortunately, Yume had been with him and promptly backhanded the scythe wielder and she hadn't woken up since. If not for the heart monitor and other machines sending her vitals directly to the monitor Damian would've thought she was dead. On the opposite wall to the office was a massive walk-in closet the was filled with Damian's various articles from watches to shoes and suites and everything in between. He had a private bathroom with a large glass box that severed as a shower/steamer with a bamboo bench that could seat three. Next to that was a four-foot-deep sunk in tub with massaging jets, of course there was a large sink with a medicine cabinet hidden by a large mirror and toilet in the corner.

Each bedroom on the floor had a much simpler private bathroom as there was no need for having a large bath sense Miya's had been expanded and Minato's was even larger. Damian through his clothes in a hamper which was almost full and he made a mental note to do laundry later luckily the laundry room was located on this floor despite Seo insisting it should be on the same floor as the Armory which was above the living floor with the med bay being on the first subfloor and a 4th had been excavated for tactical vehicle overflow as well as a few of Damian's personal vehicles.

Damian groaned as he stripped out of his pants and underwear "Damn why did that bastard insist on running right after leg day my legs are fucking killing me". Pushing a button on the large tub hot water gushed from several jets as it quickly filled before starting the cycle to keep the massaging jets running while not allowing the tub to over flow. Damian took a moment to look over himself he had started letting his hair grow out but his beard remained lined and trimmed. His arms and chest were covered in tattoos as well as his back which was one large piece leaving only his toned stomach and legs bare. While no one could call him pudgy seeing as he was very toned, he definitely wasn't anywhere near as shredded Minato though he had more muscle mass which was how he liked it. With a pained groaned he sunk into the tub letting the water ease his aches and pains.

After about ten minutes his phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his discarded sweats to see Matsu was calling him. He quickly answered and put it on speaker.

"Yo Damian it's Matsu do you have any idea where Mina-tan is the tracker I installed in his phone doesn't seem to be working" Matsu questioned.

"Sorry I have no idea where he could be" Damian lied.

"Some body guard you are" Matsu huffed.

"He can handle himself besides I'm sure he didn't just disappear alone" Damian came back lazily.

"You're right Akitsu is gone as well…you don't think she kidnapped him do you" Matsu screamed suddenly.

"Why the hell would she do that…never mind don't answer that I really don't want to know what that perverted mind of yours comes up with" Damian said quickly.

"Ara, Ara, but that is Matsu's fifth best feature" Matsu laughed perversely.

"I know that I'm gonna regret asking this but what are the first four" Damian asked hesitantly.

"Lips, Legs, Breast, and Ass" Matsu stated as if it was the only logical answer.

Damian shook his head "I knew and yet I asked" he sighed. "Is there anything else you need from me besides my help in trying to stalk your wayward Ashikabi which you honestly don't need my help with in the first place" he asked.

"Of course it looks like there's some trouble in the north-east sector looks to be a group of vermin harassing an unwinged Sekirei they don't seem to be pursing her very hard right now and she's being smart by staying in well populated areas so they haven't been able to corner her, sending her profile to you now" Matsu said.

Damian grabbed his phone turned it sideways and started to scroll as the Sekirei in questions info popped up. "Hmm number 84 Yashima…a weapons type…wields a massive hammer…has some gravity manipulation abilities though not much is known about how powerful they are as she didn't demonstrate much promise with them while under M.B.I's care...she's pretty cute" Damian said casually as an image appeared on his phone.

"I already have Kagari keeping watch over the situation ready to interfere if necessary and I'm keeping a close eye through different camera feeds" Matsu informed.

"Good send me her current location I'll handle it personally I've been needing a stress reliver call me immediately if the situation escalates" Damian said hanging up before Matsu could reply. He quickly climbed out of the tub hitting a button so it would start draining, he stepped into the shower quickly washing himself before brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant. Walking into his huge close he slipped on a pair of supportive boxer-briefs looking around he quickly assembled an outfit consisting of a black true religion tee-shirt and matching pair of black jeans and black timberland boots. He slipped on a silver Rolex, put a pair of square diamond earring into his ears and grabbed a leather jacket since it was getting colder. He grabbed his wallet, phone and a set of keys off his dresser as he headed to the elevator pushing the down button.

The elevator open to reveal a massive underground parking deck which Seo had smartly designed to open to a drainage ditch that connected to a side road before merging to the main road. Damian headed over to where he kept his personal toys a black 1970 chevelle SS 454 with white racing stripes, a brand-new Dodge Ram 1500 Rebel TRX, a matte black Harley nightrod special, and a fully loaded white Cadillac Escalade. He quickly decided on the chevelle and hopped in turning the key while activating the drainage bay door. a few inches of water flooded the inside of the bay but was quickly dealt with by the drainage system and industrial ceiling fans. Damian floored it tearing through the drainage ditch and up onto the side street barely making the tight turn before slowing down and casually merging into main stream traffic as he checked the cars gps to make sure he stayed on the proper route.

It didn't take him long to make it to the area Matsu sent him, it was a busy strip with small shops and cafes that young adults liked to frequent. Tossing on his leather jacket after he found a nearby parking space he started to causally walk around while pulling his phone out and dialing Kagari's number.

"Yo Kagari do you have eyes on" Damian asked.

"Yeah give me a second I'll lead you to them" Kagari responded.

"Okay see you soon" Damian hung up.

A few second later he felt a tap and his shoulder and turned to see Kagari next to him. His face had become even more feminine especially his eyes which had lost their hard edge in favor of a soft sharpness his frame has also become slimmer with his waist and hips becoming slightly curvier.

"Their this way until a few minutes ago they hadn't been able to force her off the main street but with the weather looking like its gonna turn many of the shoppers have started heading into the shops or heading home." Kagari said leading him to a more scarcely section of the shopping square.

"Got it why don't you head back I know you have to get ready for work soon and I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" Damian smirked as Kagari snorted.

"Whatever you just want all the fun to yourself…but I could use a nap before work I've been weirdly exhausted lately" Kagari sighed.

"Go and get some rest I'll have Matsu wake you if anything major comes up" Damian said shooing the fire Sekirei off.

"Okay see you later" Kagari waved.

Damian waved back before putting his hands in his pants and strolled down the alley off to his left where he could hear voices. He wasn't shocked when he came across a group of seven guys dressed in hoodies and jeans with chains hanging off surrounding a lone woman giant fucking hammer who could only be Yashima.

'Geez these guys are really idiots she could probably crush them if she wanted to' Damian though leaning against the wall waiting for his presence to be noticed.

"Come on baby either your hooker or cosplayer and I don't see any conventions around here" The leader of the group a man with spikey blonde hair piercings and a ripped hoodie sleeve showing off a black dragon tattoo.

The girl didn't answer but backed up against the wall behind her gripping her hammer tightly. She had a look of defiance in her eyes but that just barely covered up the fear that she was feeling. Damian kept a close eye on the situation he didn't want her to actually attack them otherwise the discipline squad might be dispatched which would complicate things. Even if they were the same side now they might have their covers blown if they let him escape uninjured with a Sekirei.

"Please just leave me alone" Yashima scowled.

"Now, now don't be like that we're just trying to show you a good time" the blonde man said licking his lips.

"Geez didn't you ever learn that no means no" Damian said loud enough to make himself known but didn't off the wall.

"Who the hell are you" The blonde man yelled.

"Bitch I'm batman" Damian said unable to resist the temptation.

"Oh so you're a funny guy…why don't you get out of here aren't you late for a rap video or something" The blonde man sneered.

"So now you're stupid and racist or would that be stereotypical…fuck it who cares" Damian shrugged.

"You really don't know who you're fucking with do you, I'm Kazu the leader of the 'Black Dragons'" Kazu yelled proudly.

"Aren't that pussy ass gang that got their asses kicked by one guy a couple months ago" Damian laughed knowing exactly who this group was having done a fair amount of research after Minato's encounter with them.

"Don't tell me you know that freak" Kazu yelled.

A tick mark appeared on Damian's forehead as he really didn't like when peasants insulted his boss and best friend. "So what if I do what are you gonna do about it Damian smirked finally getting off the wall as the group turned their attention towards him.

"We're going to break you then drag your broken body to your boss's doorstep" Kazu growled.

"Oh really good luck with that" Damian said sarcastically shrugging off his jacket and taking off his shirt as he really didn't want to have to order a new shirt if they decided to use those chains.

A few of them hesitated after seeing how big Damian was as his jacket had been hiding his bulk rather well.

"What are you a retired NFL linebacker or something" Kazu frowned.

"Again with the racist and or stereotypical comments" Damian shook his head before turning to Yashima and looking into her eyes feeling something spark deep inside him. "don't worry sweetheart I'll deal with these guys just stand back and relax okay" Damian smirked.

Yashima nodded with a visible blush feeling the desire to trust and listen to the tattooed stranger that had come to her rescue.

"Alright lets go" Damian said squaring up. "And can we please not do the one at a time thing it is kind of cold out here".

"Fuck you let's get him boys" Kazu yelled as they rushed forwards.

Damian rushed forwards spearing the first guy and shoving him into a wall and grabbing him in a savage clench slamming several knees into his face until he went limp. He quickly turned to block several punches and kicks noting how sloppy these guys were obvious having very little martial arts training. Damian grabbed a wild roundhouse kick, tossing the attacker into another one of his buddies using his brute strength. Next he deflected a wild right hook before countering with a hard right hook of his own putting all his weight behind the blow the punch lifted the guy off his feet and he was out cold instantly.

'Alright two down and two dusting themselves off time to go on the attack' Damian thought. He rushed again attacking with a flurry of jabs and crisp kicks even in a three on one he was easily able to beat two more into submission breaking one's collar bone with a vicious axe kick and breaking at least two ribs of another with a spinning round house.

"Come on blondie this is too easy" Damian cracked his neck.

"Fuck you bitch" Kazu screamed ripping the chain off his pants attacking Damian along with the other two who had recovered.

Dodging their wild swings was easy it was just finding an opening as he really didn't feel like getting any stiches from getting hit with those chains. "alright fuck this" Damian pulled off his belt and cracked it like a whip popping one of the guys in the eye making fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Ahh my fucking eye he fucking blinded me"

His buddy didn't fare any better getting hit with the belt buckle in the temple before getting a boot to the throat.

"Just me and you now" Damian said casually putting his belt back on while all around them Kazu's men laid unconscious or writhing in pain.

With only one mad man with a chain Damian was easily able to pick him apart. One miss and he countered with four quick jabs, another miss and Damian hit him with two hard body shots feeling ribs crack. A missed high swing and Damian ducked under it coming up and grabbing his throat lifting Kazu into the air and choke slamming him back first into the concrete leaving him wheezing and paralyzed by pain.

Damian quickly put his shirt and jacket back on before approaching Yashima. "Hey so sorry about all that are you okay" Damian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you came before they started getting to frisky" Yashima answered.

"Good it's nice to meet you I'm Damian Wade please just call me Damian my employer and myself run the northern part of the city if you want we can offer you safe haven and provide you with an escort until you find your Ashikabi" Damian said.

"I'm number 84 Yashima and I don't think that will be required" Yashima said as her heart started pounding.

"Oh do you already know who your Ashikabi is…in that case follow me my cars over in that parking lot I'll keep you safe while you lead me to them" Damian went to lead her out of the alley when she grabbed his hand and yanked him back with surprising force.

"My Ashikabi is you Damian-sama" Yashima smashed her lips into his. Pale purple wings burst from her Sekirei mark as her power spiked drastically proving that Damian was indeed a powerful Ashikabi on a level just below the other major Ashikabi of the east west and south.

"May the hammer of my pledge crush my Ashikabi doubts" Yashima said breathlessly as she ended the kiss.

Damian stood there like a deer caught in the headlights for several seconds before he started laughing his ass off until he was doubled over in pain.

"Damian-sama what's wrong" Yashima asked.

"Hahaha I'm just lost 100 grand and it was totally worth it" Damian laughed. Yashima didn't understand but didn't really care since she had found her Ashikabi and seemed like a good man. He was impressive to say the least not only was he handsome with a very nice build his presence as was dominating yet relaxed and calculatingly cold yet comforting and warm. "Well looks like you're coming home with me so why don't you grab you hammer apparently I have a few errands to run…how the hell buys that much candy" Damian shook his head.

Yashima quickly grabbed her hammer and followed Damian out of the alleyway and back to his car. Luckily the staff portion of her hammer collapsed so it fit in the trunk perfectly. As Damian started the engine Matsu's voice screamed through the speakers in his car.

"It's about damn time you wing one of my sisters…I'll tell you one thing Yashi-chan you're a very lucky girl Damian is a real catch. High intelligence, high physical prowess and apparently he's got a huge co-"

"MATSU!" Damian growled he looked over to see Yashima blushing like a tomato.

"Ara, Ara sorry got a little carried away" Matsu apologized.

"It's fine don't worry about it I have a few errands to run but can you get her starter kick ready and I'll swing by later so you and the rest of the girls can meet her" Damian said.

"Of course leave it to Matsu…see yah later Yashi-chan" Matsu said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that she's always doing things like this but you get used to it after a while" Damian sighed.

"Is she another one of your Sekirei" Yashima asked.

"Nope she's one of my boss's, you're my first and only Sekirei currently" Damian smiled.

"Oh okay…what did you mean by a starter kit" Yashima asked.

"It's kind of like a goody bag for newcomers it comes with a phone linked to our private network filled with trustworthy contacts and safe house locations, a debit card linked to my personal account and a tablet with a digital summarized bio of every member of our association." Damian answered. "I know I have a lot to explain to get you up to speed so please bear with me" Damian said apologetically.

"Of course I will always be by your side so don't worry" Yashima smiled.

Damian explained as much as he could on the way to the candy store and after picking up the absolutely mind boggling amount of candy Akitsu had picked out he explained more on the way over to Miya's place where everyone had gathered. By the time he pulled up on the sidewalk he felt like Yashima had a good grasp of what was going on of course she would still need time to process everything in detail but he expected that, what he didn't expect was to be greeted at the door by six pissed off Sekirei demanding to know where their Ashikabi was.

Yashima of course was not expecting this either and instantly went on the defensive whipping out her hammer. "you will not hurt my Ashikabi" she said strongly.

There was a tense pause before they all sighed. "Don't worry we weren't gonna hurt Damian he's our good friend, we're just concerned about our Ashikabi" Yume said.

"Look Minato's out with Akitsu that's all I can say he should be able to explain more when you see him tomorrow" Damian explained.

"What the hell do you mean tomorrow" Hibiki yelled.

"Like I said…if you have an issue I could increase your training to help you pass the time" Damian suggested.

"Nope we're good right girls" Hibiki said everyone else quickly agreeing with her.

"Hey Miya-san how about a drink Kami knows I could use one" Damian yelled.

"Of course please bring Yashima in with you we need to properly welcome her in this wayward family of ours it's about time you wing one of my sisters" Miya answered sweetly.

"Of course come on Yashima" Damian said taking her hand in his.

"Holy shit I just realized something" Uzume yelled.

"What is it" Hikari asked.

"Damian has a Sekirei" Uzume yelled stating the obvious yet all the girls turned and looked at him wide eyed as if they had seen a ghost before teasing smirks broke across all their faces.

'It gonna be a long night' Damian sighed in defeat realizing he was gonna have to explain every detail of his and Yashima's encounter.

 **AN: And done damn this was a long ass chapter and a lot of things happened some obvious and some not so much. Anyway let me know what you all think about this chapter I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time and for that I apologize. I had a lot of shit going on in my life including moving to a different country going from the U.S to Germany so that was obviously a major affair. Much more went on during that whole process but instead of boring you with details all I'll say is that I'm back and I plan on continuing all my stories and posting on a more frequent base. Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement and happy holidays I hope this could be considered an early gift and something that will make you smile and laugh during this holiday season.**

 **P.S if the ending seemed out of place it's because I literally could have kept typing this chapter forever and had to force myself to end it otherwise it would have been ungodly long. But it's got me pumped up for the next few chapters so look forward to what I come up with next…Sin out**


	7. Chapter 6 changing winds

**AN: Okay so the reason it has taken me so long to update this story is because I have seriously had to take time and think about what I wanted to do with it as well as what a lot of you (The readers) Especially those that review wanted to see with this story. After months of actually drafting out a plot line, character chart, and finalizing a story line that I am both satisfied with and feel that the majority of readers will enjoy I've started posting again. Now That being said I'm going to be changing some of the things that had originally intended to do. One such thing that you will see in this chapter is the Sekirei that will paired with Minato will have changed and I now know what Sekirei will be with both him and Damian though I will only reveal Minato's full harem list at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Coffee" Damian offered Minato as he walked into the underground living room. The messy raven-haired man had been in the dog house the last few days after disappearing to take Akitsu out on a date. Needless to say, when he finally returned the next day the girls were understandably pissed and kicked him out of the house. Though they forgave Akitsu instantly as no Sekirei would go against their Ashikabi's wishes. Minato knew from previous experience that he just needed to give them some time he could tell through his bond with them that they weren't really upset anymore and were just trying to teach him a lesson and figured that if he went and apologized later that day everything would go back to normal.

Minato couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as he felt like he was interrupting Yashima's bonding time with her Ashikabi. Unlike himself who had prior knowledge and experience with Sekirei, Damian had only gotten involved in this whole debacle due to his friendship and loyalty to Minato.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" Minato said giving Damian a grateful smile.

"It's just coffee" Damian laughed.

"Not for the coffee…for everything. Seriously you left your home and everything you knew behind just to help me start my own personal war over something you had no idea even existed" Minato sighed.

"Eh…what's with all the emotion suddenly. We've been through a lot together I consider you to my brother, a part of my family. Besides if it wasn't for you I'd never have met Yashima. I never really pictured myself becoming an Ashikabi, but I'm not going to lie I've been having more fun than I've had in years" Damian grinned.

"Get used to it, you'll probably have a few more before this is all said and done" Minato laughed.

"Yeah never imagined that I might end up having a harem…seems like that stuff only happens in manga or anime" Damian chuckled.

"Yeah right even though those are never realistic" Minato agreed.

"Seriously I mean what kind of straight guy could be surrounded by beautiful women that obviously want him and are okay with sharing him, wouldn't do anything. I mean you'd have to be a huge pussy or something" Damian snorted.

Minato suddenly felt awkward for some unknown reason luckily Yashima walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of pajama pants and one of Damian's shirts. She quickly offered to make breakfast for the two, Damian declined her offer though as they had more pressing matters. Yomi it seemed was finally ready to talk after refusing to say anything after Yume had introduced her to her fist.

"Thanks for the offer though Yashi-chan" Damian gave her a playful smack on the ass making her yelp and blush.

"You ready boss" Damian asked as he finished the rest of his coffee.

"Sure, let's get this out of the way. I'm looking forward to seeing what we can find out" Minato agreed.

"Yashima don't forget your working with Miya today to improve your weapon handling skills." Damian said before letting the lift doors close so he and Minato could make their way to the med-bay. After arriving on the floor, they made their way past a handful of surgery tables and various other medical equipment. Before arriving at one of the few private room where Yomi was currently locked inside of.

"You sure it's wise to do this unarmed" Damian asked. He had no idea how powerful Yomi was since he had never faced her in battle, but seeing the damage she was able to do to Musubi and Minato he figured she was fairly capable.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her without her scythe she's not much of a threat to us" Minato assured as he opened the door only to be tackled to the ground by the brown-haired woman. Damian easily removed her from Minato and shoved her back into the room where she stumbled back onto the bed.

"You were saying" Damian raised an eyebrow towards Minato who had a small scratch mark across his cheek.

"I thought you said she was ready to talk" Minato yelled.

"She's been cursing at the surveillance camera for the first time since Yume backhanded her I figured that was as good as a sign as any" Damian revealed.

Minato glared at his tanned skinned friend before he shrugged and sighed then turned his eyes to the seething woman that he had been holding captive.

"Finally come to release me in hopes that my Ashikabi won't destroy you" Yomi hissed.

"Hardly…I came here to see if you were finally ready to talk" Minato ignored her previous statement.

"Hell no my Ashikabi will be here any second to bring you to your knees" Yomi said confidently.

"You mean that kid Mikogami Hayato" Damian frowned.

Yomi's eyes widened as she wasn't expecting them to figure out who she belonged to. "He's a teenager not a kid" Yomi argued.

"Whatever if he really wanted to rescue you he would've at least tried by now, after all he's known where you've been since the third day of your capture. We even attempted to trade you back for information or a temporary truce. Face facts he's abandoned you" Minato said looking her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about" Yomi almost sounded fearful.

"Damian" Minato nodded.

"Take a look at this" Damian tossed Yomi a small tablet. "Those are attempts that we have made at coming to an agreement with your so called Ashikabi for your freedom. I think that you found that our terms were more than reasonable" Damian frowned.

Yomi slowly started to swipe down through various conversations. At first she could understand why Hayato would have refused. After all they had requested information on his parent's company and various assets they held as well as information of his winged Sekirei abilities. Yomi continued to swipe down slowly at first, as she continued to swipe she found her grip tightening and her pace increasing as the demands for her release became more and more agreeable to the point of absurdity. By the end of it the only demand for her release was information of M.B.I, Higa Izumi, or simply a two-week nonaggression agreement. What hurt her the most however was reading Hayato's comments about her, word like 'useless', 'pitiful', 'just a tool' and 'disposable' sliced through her heart easier than any blade.

Tears streamed down her face crashing onto the tablet as she couldn't help but sob in anguish. She thought Hayato was the one for her, the man that would be her guide and light in even the darkest times but know the reality set in that she had never been more than one of his playthings.

"You said you wanted information right" Yomi breathed out after she got herself under control the pain or being abandoned quickly turning into unbridled rage.

"Yes, anything you can provide on Hayato, M.B.I or Higa would be very useful to us" Minato nodded signaling Damian to activate the recording equipment planted in the room.

"Fine It's much but I'll tell you everything I know" Yomi said her eyes ablaze in anger.

Almost an hour and a half went by before their conversation came to an end. Yomi may have not been Hayato's right hand but she did have a decent amount of useful information especially when it came to giving them information on all of the other Sekirei that were currently in Hayato's service.

"Thank you for all the information you've provided us with it will no doubt be useful in the coming months." Minato offered her a warm smile.

"Whatever so what are you going to do now, kill me after all I've outlived my purpose." Yomi said with a hopeless expression.

"Of course, not" Minato shook his head.

"Your free to go…if you wanted you could even return to Mikogami. I'm sure even with the limited information you have on us he would take you back with open arms, hell he might even actually wing you" Damian spoke up for the rest time an over an hour.

Yomi's head snapped over to him like a whip. He was right even though she didn't know much she knew enough to get her back into Hayato's good graces. It wouldn't be hard for her to spin up a story on how she was able to make her escape once they let their guard down. She might even be able to replace Mutsu as his favorite. Despite the merit that the idea had she found that her heart no longer fluttered at the idea of returning.

"However, if you would like you could always stay here…not as a captive but as one of us" Minato offered kindly.

"We have plenty of space and with some training you could become even more powerful" Damian added on.

Yomi's eyes widened as for the first time she was able to feel the two men in front of her Ashikabi's Aura. Minato was absolutely massive even stronger than Hayato's by a decent margin it was warm and welcoming but deeper down she could feel something dark instinctively she knew that was the side he only showed his enemies. Damian's was also large about as large as Hayato's his Aura was calming and comforting but just like with Minato she could feel something lurking deep down a side he only revealed to those that threatened what he cared for.

"So what's the catch" Yomi asked after giving their offer some thought.

"What do you mean" Minato asked.

"I was your enemy not to long ago. I not only injured you and one of your Sekirei, I would've killed you both if given the chance surely you can't trust me enough to let me roam around your area freely" Yomi frowned.

"Of course not" Damian said as if it was obvious. Yomi clench her teeth as she prepared for some sort of punishment while Hayato might be young he had a very sadistic personality and was never at a loss for creative ways to punish his Sekirei.

"You'll be on dish duty for a month" Damian laughed.

"That's it" Yomi said in disbelief.

"That's it" Minato nodded. "Oh and Damian here is in charge of your training" he added.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Yomi said expecting worse.

"Well you say that now" Minato said with a grin.

SM

"Are you giving up already" Damian goaded making a come on motion with his hand.

"This is bullshit" Yomi growled using her Scythe as a prop to help her stand up. For the last hour she has been getting either knocked out of or pin down in the make shift training ring by Damian. "How can a human be this strong" Yomi slammed her fist into the mat.

"It's not that I'm strong it's just that your predictable" Damian shook his head. "Musubi had a similar problem, while she was much stronger than I was she telegraphed all her moves and her grappling skills were subpar. After a lot of hard work and training I'm happy to say that she's gotten much better, almost to the point where she can no longer benefit from sparring with me" Damian explained.

"Don't put me in the same boat as that power freak if I had my scythe I'd be able to kick your ass" Yomi glared at him.

"Are you sure about that" Damian lowered his guard.

"Of course," Yomi smirked.

"Alright than, Uzume" Damian said looking over the young woman that was currently guarding the scythe.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Uzume said eyeing Yomi warily.

"It's fine at her level even Matsu might stand a chance in direct combat" Damian shrugged.

' _Ara, is that a compliment Matsu is blushing in embarrassment'_ Matsu's voice came over the intercom.

"That's only with your smart weapons though, you have as much combat prowess as a wet noodle without them though" Damian shook his head.

' _Wade-san is so cruel'_ Matsu cried in fake tears

"Just give me my scythe already" Yomi yelled seeing how everyone was quickly becoming distracted.

"Fine here you go" Uzume tossed over the weapon.

"Finally, time for some pay back" Yomi grinned.

"If you say so, by the way this is limited to weapon combat only, no wind blades." Damian cracked his neck before getting into a fighting stance.

Yomi yelled as she rushed him swiping at him diagonally even without using her weapons abilities she would be leagues above Damian now. At least that's what she thought she was quickly brought back to reality by a hard punch to the solar plex knocking some of the air out of her.

"Are you seriously still underestimating me" Damian frowned.

"Lucky shot" Yomi quickly recovered and rushed him again this time aiming for his legs. At the last second Damian jumped forward dodging the swing and hitting her with a flying knee to the chest knocking her off her feet.

"How you're just a human" Yomi said clenching her chest as she once again got to her feet.

"And that's why you will continue to lose to me" Damian growled.

"Here it comes" Hibiki said as she and the other all had a knowing look, they had all received the same speech from Damian at the start of their training as well.

"You think that I will be easily defeated simply because you are a Sekirei and I'm a human. You view humans as weak and beneath you so your attacks are sloppy and someone highly trained such as myself, or Minato can see them coming a mile away. If you want to beat me fight me like you would another Sekirei" Damian ordered.

"Fine then I won't hold back" Yomi's eyes grew cold this time when she rushed forward Damian could see that she was serious. This time instead of slashing at him she lunged forward with the back of the staff section of her scythe. Damian sidestepped it and threw a roundhouse aiming for her stomach, but she spun past it twirling her scythe around trying to slash his back. Damian instinctively rolled forward and just managed to get away with the back on his black tank top being cut. He quickly got to his feet with Yomi already coming at him this time attacking with both the blade and staff of her weapon. Damian only managed to dodge do to his highly trained reflexes but was caught off guard when Yomi launched a kick at his head and though he managed to block it he was sent back a few feet.

"Good much better" Damian shook out his arms to get rid of the stinging sensation. This time he initiated the attack moving side to side while closing the distance he threw a series of quick jabs with his right hand before throwing a hard left straight.

Yomi moved her head to the side avoiding the attack but Damian just grinned and quickly lunged forward and captured her in a MMA clench bringing her side down into a strong knee. Yomi hissed as she felt her ribs bruise. As Damian tried to bring her into another knee she adjusted her weapon and used the staff section to block before sweeping his feet out from under him. She quickly came down at him with the blade of her scythe with a growl trying to impale him. Damian rolled to the side receiving a shallow cut to his right shoulder. He rolled backwards using his hands to push himself back to his feet and into a fighting stance.

As Yomi went to rush him once more he held up his hand signaling her to stop. "That's enough, I'm pretty sure I've accurately judged your skill level." Damian nodded approvingly. "I'll have your training schedule ready by tomorrow" He took off his training gloves elbow and knee pads and stripped out of his tattered tank top. Yashima quickly handed him a new one as it wasn't uncommon for him to ruin the one he trained in. Yomi blushed slightly seeing his exposed chest and toned stomach and quickly turned away. "Alright next let's see Hikari and Hibiki and Uzume vs Kagari, Uzume and Yashima" Damian announced.

"Of course and here I thought we would have it easy today" Uzume sighed.

"Stop being lazy, at least I didn't match you up against Kagari and Akitsu like last time" Damian smirked.

"Yashima your Ashikabi is a real hard ass huh" Yomi scoffed as she walked past her.

"Mostly when it comes to training, he just wants everyone to reach their max potential as well as making sure we are all prepared for any situation that may happen on the battlefield. At least that's how Matsu explains it…though he can be a bit strict at times. He's really nice though when he's not actively working" Yashima sighed before proceeding inside of the ring.

"Alright you all know the drill this is strictly a hand to hand match begin" Damian said as he walked over to Minato.

"So, what do you think about Yomi" Minato asked not taking his eyes off the match.

"I'll most likely have her train with me in hand to hand combat until she gets good enough to train with Musubi since I doubt she'll ever get skilled enough to train with Yume at least in hand to hand. If you don't mind I'd like you or Miya to help with her weapons training and I'll have Kagari and Akitsu train her in her Elemental manipulation" Damian answered.

"I see just make sure you don't push her to hard, we're not at war yet, so make sure you don't over work anyone" Minato gave a small smile.

"I know, Matsu and I sat down and went over everyone's stamina levels as well as recovery rate and I've done my best to tailor each Sekirei's training program. They may be exhausted by the end of everything but they will recovery easily beside when it comes to training it's all about providing the proper motivation" Damian grinned as he turned and yelled. "Winning team gets the weekend off from training" this caused everyone to fight with renewed determination.

"Haha, you really do know how to motivate them don't you" Minato laughed.

"It's a talent…you think you can handle the rest of training" Damian asked.

"Sure thing, you got other business to attend" Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Just checking on an information source to see if they've gathered anything" Damian nodded.

"Need any back up, I can have Akitsu go with you since Yashima is training" Minato offered.

"I wouldn't want to bother her I know she's had a bit rough after that little stunt you pulled" Damian couldn't help a small grin.

"Well I could ask Miya, Ku-chan is still too young, and we need Matsu to monitor energy levels during training" Minato listed out loud not including the third generation Discipline Squad since they were no doubt busy and if one of them just disappeared to accompany Damian it would be a dead giveaway which side they were on.

"If you need some backup I'll go I didn't use too much energy in our spar" Yomi offered having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Could've fool me" Damian smirked.

"Fuck off, you want my help or not" Yomi crossed her arms.

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone watching my back" Damian accepted her offer and lead her towards the lift. "Don't lose Yashi-chan" Damian yelled as he entered the lift with Yomi.

"Hai" Yashima said pushing her exhausted body to keep going. While she had been spending a lot of time training her gravity element using it for extended periods quickly drained her stamina. She wouldn't give up though not with how much effort and encouragement Damian had been giving her since she became his.

Seeing the determination in her eyes Damian relaxed as the lift lowered out of view. "And here I thought you were a merciless slave driver" Yomi snorted.

"Only when I have to be…I don't want anyone to die because of something I could've prepared them for" Damian said seriously.

"You can't prepare everyone for every possible situation some things are beyond your control and just happen" Yomi replied.

Damian let out a heavy sigh and his eyes filled with worried. "I know it's just…you all deserve better than being pieces in this twisted game. Despite our Intention Minato and I aren't any better than Minika or Higa, we're still forcing everyone to fight and justifying our reasons with our own twisted logic" Damian said through clenched teeth.

"You genuinely care for Sekirei and don't just see us as cannon fodder or disposable and useless that already makes you better than Higa, Minaka, and…Mikogami" Yomi said with sadness in her voice.

"He's not as bad as Higa, but he's still up there on my shit list for how he just abandoned you. We honestly didn't want things to get this far, not that you being with us isn't greatly appreciated." Damian shook his head.

"Please you barely know me how can you be upset about something that happened to me. You did help hold me captive what else were you expecting" Yomi glared at him

"We expected Mikogami to care about enough about you to make a deal, you saw how he responded even when our demands wouldn't even have affected him." Damian said bluntly.

"And if Yashima or one of Minato's Sekirei had been captured by Mikogami what would you had done if the positions had been reversed" Yomi asked.

"I'd have torn down wherever he was hiding her and killed anyone that got in my way. Same if it had been one of Minato's Sekirei they may be bonded to him but we are all like family and I'd do anything to keep my family safe" Damian said with no hesitation. Yomi could tell by the look in his eye that he was serious. "For the record I may not know you that well, but I do know that no one deserves to be abandoned like that…and sorry, you know for the whole holding you captive thing. You know the old saying though 'All is fair in love and war'."

"It's fine whether I want to admit it or not I knew Mikogami didn't give a rat's ass about us. Why else would he cause us to suffer by not winging us. At least here I had a room to myself, and good food without having to beg" Yomi sighed.

"Well glad to know someone enjoys my cooking…Minato says it's too carb heavy for his taste" Damian laughed.

"Well it's perfect for a Sekirei considering how much energy we burn" Yomi smiled slightly.

"Good to know, alright let's get going we need to make a stop before we get down to business" Damian said as the lift stopped in the parking garage.

"Where do we need to stop at" Yomi asked.

"This particular contact is a bit…old school" Damian said unlocking the doors of his Dodge Ram Rebel TRX, which had been outfitted with a cap that blocked the contents of the bed from view.

Yomi got into the passenger side noting the roll cage, reinforced frame and weapons cases strapped down in the back seat.

"Not exactly easy to ship armor vehicles here without attracting a lot of unwanted attention. While it is possible I figured having an armored civilian vehicle would be better for runs like these. This way we are able to move things back and forth and have a decent amount of protection in case shit it's the fan. In a few weeks, I'll have bullet proof windows and airless tires installed, not to mention armored door panels." Damian said firing up the engine and opening the bay doors

"What did you mean by 'Old school'" Yomi asked after they had merged onto the main road.

"I mean that there's no way we are going to the meeting point dressed like this" Damian chuckled bringing attention to their dirtied clothing.

"This place should do, not as expensive as where Minato shops but that's fine" Damian said as he parked and unlocked the doors before leading them into the designer clothing store.

"Good afternoon sir" a young man with a slightly nervous smile greeted them in fairly good English as they walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, please don't worry about us we can find our way" Damian replied in Japanese with a small bow. The young man appeared flabbergasted for a few seconds as Damian spoke to him in perfect Japanese. After a few seconds, he returned the bow and told them to find them if they needed anything.

"Alright go ahead and pick out something you fancy" Damian said as he walked to look in the men's section ignoring the looks of distain he was receiving from other customers for his tattered attire. Yomi took a quick glance at a price tag and her eyes widened when she saw the dress she had glanced at was 120,000 yen.

"You can't be serious, can you seriously afford things like this" Yomi asked.

"If I couldn't I wouldn't have brought you here, under normal circumstances one of the girls would've taken you shopping for a new wardrobe. Hell Yashima spent about 800,000 yen when I let Uzume take her shopping." Damian shook his head.

"Alright if you say so." Yomi said in disbelief as she began looking over designs and patterns of different dresses.

"Don't take too long I'll be back in about half an hour." Damian waved as he walked away.

It didn't take Yomi long to find a dress she liked, it was a bright red sleeveless dress. The back of the dress was cut low to about her lower back with straps of black fabric crossing back and forth and a long slit that ran up to her upper thigh. The high-quality material felt great on her skin and the dress didn't limit her movement in any way. After she found a matching pair of gloves in the length she preferred and a ribbon and small black choker she was ready to find Damian and check out. What she wasn't ready for however was to walk around a tall display and see Damian looking over himself in a body length mirror while a few of the women who worked there and more than a few that didn't, complemented him on his choice. He was wearing a royal purple silk long sleeve dress shirt with black slacks and polished black shoes. His muscular frame filled out the shirt well and you could just see a few of his tattoos poking out from where he had the top button undone. One his wrist he had a silver bracelet with an onyx stone and on the other he had a metallic black bracelet with a diamond that matched his earrings.

Yomi felt her face heat up slightly, while she had become used to Damian's gruff and rough appearance and personality when she had been held against her will. Seeing him as he was now was completely different. His serious but encouraging words to Yashima, confidence, skill, fierce loyalty and genuine personality where all attractive traits not to mention his looks.

"I see you found something you like. I have to say it suites you functional but sexy a good combo" Damian laughed.

"You're not looking so bad yourself, I have to admit that you clean up pretty well" Yomi grinned to keep from stuttering.

"Thanks, now let's get everything paid for and then we can take care of business." Damian smiled before leading Yomi to the checkout counter and paying for both of their outfits not even batting an eyelash at the substantial price. Once their things had been paid for Damian opened the door for her and helped her into her seat.

"Oh my such a gentleman" Yomi teased.

"Just for the moment" Damian laughed.

It didn't take long for Damian to pull into a shady looking warehouse surrounded by more than a few less than savory looking men all dressed in black button downs and slacks various tattoos adorned their bodies.

Once they were inside the large steel door swung shut and they were in total darkness for a few seconds before the industrial lightning turned on nearly blinding them. Yomi was surprised to see over two dozen men aiming at the truck with MP5's Tech9's and M4's.

"Yo, Yamato-san is this how you treat your favorite arms dealer" Damian yelled.

"Wade is that you" an older man with short white slicked back hair appeared in the ring of armed thugs He was dressed in a very expensive three-piece suit.

"Who else would be crazy enough to willing drive into a place like this" Damian smirked.

With a wave of his hands the men surrounding them lowered their weapons and took a few steps back.

"Nice to see you again old man, could've done without all the guns pointing at me though" Damian gave a two-finger salute as he hopped out of the truck.

"We were suspicious as this isn't your normal vehicle…who's the woman" Yamato said sitting down behind a large desk. Yomi noted that he never outright apologized but that was probably as close to one as they were going to get.

"Yeah I needed something larger for the little surprise I promised you. Oh and this lovely young woman is my body guard" Damian said with a slightly playful tone.

"If you brought her here I assume you trust her so I won't make a fuss. Now on to business." Yamato gestured to the seat across from him.

Damian nodded and sat down receiving a small saucer of Sake as soon as he was seated. "To those of us who have dirty our hands, but have cleansed our souls" Yamato toasted. Damian down his saucer together with Yamato before moving on to more serious matters.

"Do you have to info I requested" Damian asked.

"This is everything we could gather on one Higa Izumi in the allotted amount of time" Yamato slide a decent sized sealed packet across the desk.

"Do you mind" Damian said giving Yamato a knowing look.

"By all means we have nothing but time" Yamato waved sitting back in his chair while he was poured another saucer of Sake.

Damian spent the next few minutes going through the contents of the packet skimming over various notes and observations. "Looks good to me, now for your compensation" Damian clapped standing up. He walked to the bed of his truck opening the tail gate and pulled out a large heavy-duty weapons case along with a small ammo box. Two of the men standing around quickly wheeled a steel table in front of Damian before covering it in a microfiber cloth. Damian opened the case to reveal a streamline high caliber long rang rifle. It was painted black and looked as if it was based off a Barret .50 cal.

This is without a doubt one of the most advanced weapons around. It able to shoot your standard 50. Cal sniper rounds but the gun weighs about half of the amount of a normal heavy-duty rifle. The upper and lower receiver are made of the same metals that the U.S uses in its fighter jets while the barrel is reinforced along with a kinetic buttstock meaning that despite its lightweight, it's able to maintain accuracy for successive shots and it won't kill your shoulder to use it. The scope is equipped with a special eye glass that automatically zero's the rifle to shooters sight picture as while as adjust for wind and distance meaning you get a perfect shot every time. This weapon is capable of turning any garden variety enforcer into a top tier assassin" Damian grinned widely as he held the weapon.

"That's incredible…but how where you able to acquire such a magnificent rifle" Yamato asked.

"How do you think I earned my fortune, I own several large weapons manufacturing company that are tasked with developing everything from firearms and body armor for various military and special operations units to more unique projects that result in what you see before you" Damian explained. "Now as a token of good faith and continued friendship I brought you something to go along with your new gift. These are specially made rounds from a small private maker in Poland, completely untraceable and able to pierce up to a foot of armored plating" Damian opened the small ammo box to reveal a handful of crystal tipped bullets.

"Haha…every time I think I've got you figured out you surprise me. I have to say I wish my son was half the man you are then maybe I could retire knowing the organization was in good hands" Yamato sighed.

"Don't be too hard on him. He has his own path to walk just as we all do" Damian said evenly.

"Wise words for one so young. While I am grateful for your gift tradition dictates that I offer you something of equal or greater value in return. Is there anything you'd like to request" Yamato interlaced his fingers.

"A sword… well a set of swords actually. Handcrafted and forged like they are meant to be wielded by a Samurai" Damian said after a moments thought.

"Hmm I never knew you practiced the art of the sword" Yamato scratched his chin.

"I don't but I know someone that could use them very well" Damian explained.

"I see hand forged swords can take a few months to create as I assume you have a custom design in mind" Yamato took another gulp of Sake.

"Time is of little importance at the moment, and I can have to design sent to you through our normal means" Damian also took another gulp.

"Then we have an agreement, it was a pleasure as always Wade-san" Yamato stood.

"Likewise…I'm sure we'll be in touch" Damian stood and the two shook hands.

"Take good care of him Hime-chan, He's about as good of a man as men like us come. Keep him from working too hard all work and no play will lead to wrinkles" Yamato laughed as Yomi had stayed behind a moment to bow in respect before taking her leave with Damian.

"I will thank you" Yomi said before being helped back into the truck by Damian.

"So, who were those guys" Yomi asked after they had travel a distance away from the warehouse.

"Yakuza, Yamato is one of the key members he handles weapons and ammunition. It goes without saying that we've had dealings before, usually I provide weapons or special ammo that are very hard to acquire here in Japan. In return, we get the Yakuza's support for various activities that we plan on conducting" Damian explained.

"With the resources I've already seen that you possess, which I'm sure isn't everything. Why would you need the Yakuza's support" Yomi asked.

"You don't bury a body in someone's else's back yard without permission" Damian said with a crooked smirk. Yomi knew enough about him to know that he probably meant that literally and not as a play on words. "Anyway it's getting close to dinner time and I'm sure Yashima is dead tired from training. We should head home so I can get started on tonight's meal"

The two of them made idle chit chat on the drive home. Nothing heavy just a question here and there about likes, dislikes or hobbies. Yomi found it odd how invested Damian seemed to anything she had to say, or maybe it was just that she wasn't used to anyone really paying her any attention. When she had been living with Mikogami she'd only ever been another one of his Sekirei he never really paid any of them much attention expect for Mutsu. Even when she had tried to deepen their relationship he would never listen or just flat out tell her to shut up.

Damian however seemed invested in knowing more about her. He would often ask follow up questions and even made mental notes of certain foods she liked or disliked and said that he could always make altered meals to suit her taste. When they finally pulled back into the vehicle bay, Yomi couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. Taking the lift up to the living area where Yomi would now be staying in one of the spare bedrooms, they were met with one hell of a sight. Yashima dressed in one of Damian's shirts which was oversized for her toned framed a pair of panties and dancing wildly to a K-pop song that was blasting so loud over the sound system that it almost the two arrivals ears bleed.

"Should we…do something" Yomi asked not sure how to deal with this sort of situation.

"Nah just let her have some fun she'll notice us…eventually" Damian said with a slight glint in his eye as he watched his Sekirei dance.

Sure, enough after almost another minute of dancing Yashima turned towards the walkway that lead towards the lift and tripped over herself trying to turn the music off. "W-W-When did you get back" Yashima asked red faced.

"Just a few minutes ago" Damian answered with a grin.

"Plenty of time to see you dance around half naked" Yomi teased.

Yashima turned an even darker shade of red and tried to stutter out an explanation but nothing came out. Luckily Damian came to her rescue and excused her behavior by saying that everyone deserved to be able to relax and have fun after training.

"Now go put some pants on and help me with dinner" Damian gave Yashima a quick kiss on the lips and playful smack on the ass before going towards his room to find something better to wear for cooking in. "Go ahead and chose any of the empty rooms. They all have some basic things like soap, bodywash, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste and a bunch of other stuff. There's even some sleeping clothes in there if you want to shower and change into something more comfortable before dinner." Damian said before heading down the hall.

Yomi walked down a different hall where the guest bedrooms were located and peaked into a few different rooms before choosing the one across from Yashima's. The room was rather large and furnished with all the necessary furniture but leaving plenty of room for her to decorated it however she chose to. Taking Damian's advice she walked into the room bathroom finding several different types of soaps and washes.

"Wow it's almost like a high-class hotel" Yomi marveled at the soft plush towels and immaculate shower and bath.

Turning on the shower she stripped out of her dress carefully folding it and laying it on the bed. Yomi couldn't help but moan in relief as the hot water cascaded down her naked form. She hadn't realized how sore she was until she started stretching, Damian's training really wasn't anything to make fun of. Although she should have realized that from the beginning, all the other Sekirei respected him and took every word he said seriously even Yume who was probably one of the strongest Sekirei around took tips from him whenever he had anything to comment on.

'Yashima was lucky to find him' Yomi thought with a bittersweet smile. Even without being bonded to either of the two renegade Ashikabi, she was able to feel how strong the bond between them and their Sekirei were. While Damian's made sense as he only had Yashima bond to him she was surprised to see how strong Minato's bond with every single one of his Sekirei were. Given how Mikogami had obvious favoritism she was under the impression that's how all Ashikabi with multiple Sekirei behaved. Seeing Minato interact with his girls gave her hope that maybe she could enter into such a bond one day.

'At least for now I'm happy where I'm at. Damian and Minato seem like nice guys and if I stick around I'm sure to get stronger.' Yomi sniffed a few of the scented soaps before finding one that suited her taste. After scrubbing her body and hair cleans of the days sweat and filth she wrapped herself in a large fluffy white towel before heading back into the bedroom to find a pair of silk light blue Pj bottoms a large undershirt and a bra and panties most likely courtesy of Yashima. After drying herself off and slipping into the comfortable Pj's deciding to forgo the underwear as they didn't fit quite right on her. She headed back out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where a delicious smell was emanating along with the sound of music she didn't recognize.

"How was your shower" Yashima asked.

"It feels great to be clean after a long day. What smells so good" Yomi asked.

"Damian's cooking his spicy beef stew so I hope you're hungry. He doesn't look like it but he's a really good cook" Yashima smiled.

"Well someone had to feed us while we were traveling the world I figured I might as well have picked up a thing or two" Damian chuckled as he walked into the living room. He was wearing a gray tank top and sweatpants.

"I hope everything turns out well I've had the beef marinating for almost a day so it should have plenty of flavor" Damian took a seat on one of the couches and had a long pull from the beer in had grabbed before sitting down. "There's plenty more in the fridge and a cabinet full of liquor, so help yourself" Damian said as he noticed Yomi eyeing his beer.

"Don't mind if I do" Yomi smirked and went to make herself a drink. Her mouth watering as the smell from the stew had coated the entire kitchen in a heavenly aroma. When she returned to the living room with her Jack and Coke she found Yashima casually lounging against Damian's side and felt a small stab of jealousy before quickly pushing it away. She had planned on sitting on the couch opposite Damian but somehow she ended up sitting on his other side with some space between them as she sipped her drink.

"You know I've spent damn near the entire day with you and I still don't get it. Before this morning I was your prisoner and before that I tried to kill Musubi and Minato, yet here I am drinking quality whiskey and about to enjoy a hot meal." Yomi laughed.

"What's your point" Damian grunted.

"How the hell can you not think I'll slit your throat in your sleep, how do you know I'm not just playing you and planning on betraying you further down the line huh" Yomi asked with more force than she meant to.

"I don't you could be planning on doing all those things and I would never know. Despite all the training I have, I'm not perfect, I'm good at reading people but I'm not able to always tell if someone's lying or planning to stab me in the back. Maybe I'm being too trusting and you will kill me, and maybe not that choice is entirely up to you. I'll say this though I think that if you hold off on slitting my neck you'll find that you can be happy here I have a tendency to grow on people after all" Damian chuckled.

"Like a parasite I'm sure" Yomi rolled her eyes sarcastically but couldn't help a small smile. She already knew that she had no intention of betraying them but she couldn't help but want to pick at the man she had come to find interesting. "You know they don't call me the 'Death Scythe' for nothing" she said with an evil smirk.

"Please your talking to someone who kills people while on vacation. You know how many people with 'intimidating' monikers I've killed. 'The devil, The butcher, 100-man slayer, Devils prodigy'. The list goes on and on, but if you're so keen on proving your title try me. You have your scythe in the other room and Yashima is drained from training today she wouldn't be able to stop you if you went all out right now and with your scythe's wind manipulation you could easily take me out" Damian stared at her intently.

There was a few moments of tense silence, Yashima was subconsciously summoning any energy she could to fight Yomi if she decided to make a move while Damian just sat there calmly finishing his beer.

"Your no fun to mess with you know that right" Yomi sighed in defeat.

"I'm just better at this game than you are" Damian shrugged placing a hand on Yashima's thigh letting her know it was alright. "Anyway, I think the stew is about done so I hope everyone is ready to eat"

Yashima lead Yomi over to the dinner table where they were quickly served large bowls of stew packed with meat, potatoes, carrots, green beans, and onions. "Damn this is good" Yomi practically moaned as the flavor of the dish overwhelmed her taste buds.

"Told you he was a good cook" Yashima said with a small blush as the hot stew and alcohol she had been drinking earlier did wonders for her exhausted body.

The three of them spent the next over completely devouring all the stew that Damian had cooked, which had been enough to feed several people. As the alcohol continued to flow conversation became easier and more relaxed. Yomi found herself laughing until her stomach hurt at some of the things Damian came up with or the stories about his and Minato's travels around the world.

"I'm telling you his first time at a full nude strip club the man fainted trying to figure out where to put the money" Damian roared with laughter pounding his fist on the table.

"Seriously he always seems so in control I never imagined he'd have ever been like that" Yomi giggled.

"That's really embarrassing" Yashima hiccupped.

"We were young men with raging hormones and money to burn we were a recipe for bad choices and embarrassment at the time" Damian finished his fifth beer of the hour. "Once he actually got some ass for the first time he calmed down a bit around women"

"I guess going around to world bedding exotic women is every boy's dream after all" Yomi slammed back another shot trying to keep her heavy buzz going.

"Boo…I'm I not good enough for you" Yashima pouted leaning her breast against Damian's chest and puffing out her cheeks cutely.

"This was years before we even met" Damian softly karate chopped her head.

"Still Yashima must feel intimidated by all the experience you have under your belt. I remember back before we got released she wouldn't even look at the cover of a dirty magazine" Yomi teased.

"At least I'm not some perverted Yaoi lover" Yashima teased back making Damian spray the beer he had just opened back into the sink.

"It was just a p-p-phase" Yomi stuttered trying to defend herself.

"Yeah and I once killed three men in a bar with a pencil" Damian said sarcastically. Unfortunately knowing his history both Sekirei looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What" Damian asked confused.

"Did you" Yomi asked.

"Of course, not that's ridiculous" Damian scoffed plopping back down between the girls. "It was a corkscrew wine opener…and it was only two guys"

"Your pretty fucked up aren't you" Yomi said bluntly.

"Yup…think about that next time you want to play who's a better killer" Damian snorted.

"I can't believe a wuss like Yashima ended up with someone like you. I'd always thought she'd end up with some abusive jackass with a tiny dick" Yomi pounded another shot.

"I'm not a wuss…anymore. Damian may be strict during training but he's also incredibly kind and gentle" Yashima said with a blush.

"Yeah he'd have to be with a rookie like you" Yomi slurred.

"You think you can handle him any better than I can…you talk a big game but you're still a virgin aren't you" Yashima challenged.

"T-that's none of your business" Yomi huffed standing up with some difficulty.

"Cherry girl" Yashima said slyly making Yomi freeze.

"What did you just say" Yomi hissed.

"You heard me" Yashima grinned.

The next thing Damian knew the two girls were rolling around in a drunken ball trying and failing to fight. With some slight difficulty he managed to separate them and put them both on dish duty for the night.

"You two really need to learn to control your liquor…lightweights" Damian shook his head at the scratches and wild hair the two were now sporting. "I'm sure they two of you can control yourselves for the rest of the night while I make a few phone calls…Yashi-chan I'll see you when you're done, Yomi feel free to join us if you feel like it" Damian laughed walking away to his bedroom.

"Cocky bastard" Yomi cursed before looking over to see Yashima glaring at her darkly.

"What" Yomi asked.

"Mine" was all Yashima replied with before going back to the dishes.

'What have I gotten myself into' Yomi sighed.

 **An: Okay so this chapter revolved mostly around Damian as this story goes on I will be doing my best to flush out his and Minato's past and Characters more. Also I think it's obvious by this point that I plan to pair Yomi with Damian instead of Minato like I originally planned. I did this for a few reasons but the main reason is that I feel that with all the Sekirei I already have planned for his harem and how underdeveloped her character was in the anime and manga that I would push her to the wayside if I continued to put her in Minato's harem. I didn't want to just get rid of her because I really do wish she had more screen time so I decided to give her with Damian I feel that with his smaller harem I will be able to give her the attention she deserves. Anyway love it or hate this is the final list for Minato's harem.**

 **14\. Benitsubasa**

 **15\. Haihane**

 **16\. Yahan**

 **Damian**

 **Yashima**

 **Yomi**

 **?**

?

?

?


End file.
